YU GI OH EXTREME
by Defafaeth Mechqua
Summary: A princess in danger. A weird cousin. A young man with a millennium item. Mix them together and what do you get? Trouble.
1. Chap 1

YU-GI-OH EXTREME  
By:XZanayu and Defafaeth Mechqua  
  
  
[* Asterisk denotes Yuna's voice while inside the Millennium  
bracelet]  
  
  
A figure ran through the ran until she reached a  
covered walkway. She stopped to catch her breath.  
  
"Yunie? Can I rest? I'm so tired?" A feminine voice  
asked.  
  
*Yes, but only for a little while. We have to keep  
moving. They're still after us.* A voice in her head answered.  
  
The female figure took a seat on bench under one of  
the walkway lights. It illuminated her features. She  
was a 5'9 and 123 lbs. Afro-American with soft brown  
eyes, cocoa brown and black hair, and was Yami Yugi's  
age. She also has a Millennium bracelet of her right  
wrist where her other self presided.  
  
*Zana? Does any of the scenery look familiar?* The  
voice from the bracelet in her head asked.  
  
I looked around. "No."  
  
*I guess this means we have ask someone, but be  
careful.* The voice warned, *THEY might be here.*  
  
"Okay. Excuse me, miss? But, could you tell me what  
city this is?" I asked a young woman who was passing by.  
  
The young woman smiled at me and said kindly. "This is Domino  
City."   
  
"Arigato." I said before she started on her way.  
  
*Domino City?! Zana, we finally made it! We're safe!*  
  
"How's that, Yunie?" I asked my other self.  
  
*We're in Domino City. This is where Yugi Motou, the  
king of games lives. We have to find him. He will keep  
us safe. Are you ready to go?*  
  
I stand up. "Yes, I'm ready. But..Yunie? How will we  
find him."  
  
*Just run. I will know when he's close by. Hurry. We  
must find Yugi Motou. He's the only one who can help  
you. Help us. The sooner we find him, the harder it  
will be for THEM to capture you. I won't let them hurt  
you, Zana. I made a promise to your mother and father  
to keep you and your secret safe. And that is what I  
intend to do. Let's go now.*  
  
"Right." I answered and I ran back into the ran into  
the rain. Determined to find the young man who would  
be my guardian and ultimately, my soul mate.  
____________  
A/N: Xzanyu almost all of the writting. 


	2. Chap 2

DISCLAIMER: Defafaeth and XZanayu do not own Yu-gi-oh or any  
  
of its characters. We do own ourselves and our  
  
original characters. This is a duel author fic!! Now,  
  
with that out of the way, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1: SANCTUARY  
  
  
  
  
  
"Which way, Yunie?" I asked my other self as I stopped and the intersection while catching my breath. The rain was pouring hard and fast I was drenched from head to toe, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered just as long as I found Yugi. A brief moment passes. *Left, Zana.* Yunie said urgently.  
  
I start running again, avoiding pedestrians and muttering a quick 'gomen' to others I accidently graze along the way. How long has it been since that day? The day my mother died and THEY came after me. That cold day, my life changed forever.  
  
  
  
~~~FLASHBACK~~~  
  
  
  
"Happy birthday, Zana." My mother said to me on my sixth birthday. Her face was hidden by the shadows of our home. She handed me a deck of dual monster cards. Not just any deck, her deck. I looked at her in shock. "But, mama. Why?" I asked bewildered.  
  
"Zana, listen to me. I'm giving you my deck because it will be more use to you. You must never lose that deck or your millenium bracelet. You much keep them with you always. Protect them and they will protect you as they have protected me. Love them and they will love you. Believe in them and they will believe in you, always and forever."  
  
I looked down at the cards and my bracelet. "Always and forever?"  
  
"Yes. Your father and I wanted to give you possiblities that no one else will ever have. Your father loves you very much and will always be with you as long as you have the cards." My mother pulled me into a tight hug. "We love you so much, princess. Don't ever forget it."  
  
"I won't mama." I said wrapping my little arms around her as well.  
  
"OPEN UP!! OPEN UP IN THERE!!" Yelled a voice and someone started banging on the front door, startling both me and my mother.  
  
"Oh, no! " My mother gasped. She grabbed my arm and ran upstairs to her bedroom, closed and locked the door just as we heard the front door crash.  
  
"Honey, I need to speak to Yuna. Quickly." My mother told me while rushing past me to her chest beside the bed.  
  
"Yes, mama." I replied. I felt myself fade away as my Yami, that I call Yunie, emerged.  
  
"I'm here, Lady Yunalisa." Yunie said.  
  
"Yuna, its time. Ah! Here it is." Yunalisa stood and turned around with a card in her hand. She quickly places the card on the floor in front of Yuna. It starts to glow, vanishes and in its place, a swirling black hole appeared.  
  
"Hurry, Yuna. Step on the teleport. It is up to you keep an eye on Zana and help get to the safety of her guardians and soulmate. She must not fall into THEIR hands or it will mean the end of not only our world, but her father's as well."  
  
"I will, Lady Yunalisa. I will look after her as I always have ever since you and your husband gave her the bracelet and summoned me to be her guide eversince she was a baby. I will never abandon her."  
  
"I know you won't, Yuna. You love her just as much as her father and I do."  
  
Yunalisa got down on her knees in front of Yuna who was standing atop the swirling black hole. She began chatting a spell.  
  
"Hail to the darkness and light. Open the path for mychild, light the way to safety to keep her away from the ones who wish to do her harm." I returned as Yuna retreated back to the bracelet. Just then, my mother's bedroom door crashed to the floor. I watched five men dressed in black suits walk in, then my mother stood up in front of me just as a pillar of light began to surround me.  
  
"I won't let you touch her!" I heard my mother say.  
  
"Now, now, Lady Yunalisa. Is this really necessary?" a new voice I heard say. I saw my mother stiffen. Whoever this person was, my mother was scared of him. Impossible?! My mother scared?! My mother wasn't afraid of anything!  
  
"YOU!!" My mother shouted. I couldn't see who it was because my mother was blocking the way and plus, the pillar of light emanating from the teleport kept mysix year old body from moving.  
  
"No need to be defensive, Lady Yunalisa. Just hand over XZanayu and no one gets hurt."  
  
"Bastard! I'll DIE before I let you have my baby!" My mother shrieked.  
  
"That's too bad. Very well. Have it your way." Suddenly, a pink light appeared and struck my mother. The force of the blow threw her up against the pillar of light before she landed on the floor infront of me.  
  
"MAMA!!!" I screamed. My mother was laying on the floor, barely breathing and I couldn't move to help her or touch her.  
  
"Mama! Mama! MAMA!!!" I was crying my heart out, when a shadow came over me. I looked up and was immediately terrified at what I saw. A man dressed in a jet black cloak looking down at me. But, what scared me so badly was his eyes. His eyes were gold, but they held no hint of kindness or any basic emotion save three. Hate, lust, and power. And the way he looked at me, would stay with me for a long time.  
  
"Well, princess. Time to go." He said coldly.  
  
"NOOOO!! HELP! MAMA!!!" I screamed as I saw his hand reaching for me.  
  
"TELEPORT!" I heard my mother cry out. I looked at her and knew she was gone, forever.  
  
"MAMAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"  
  
~~~END OF FLASHBACK ~~~  
  
Ten years. Ten years, I have been running with only my cards and Yunie to guide me and keep me company. I wanted to go to my father, but Yunie told me it was not be wise to go there because my father and all my friends there would be in danger as well. So, I continued to run.  
  
*Zana, stop!* I stopped in my tracks almost immediately. "What is it, Yunie?" I asked looking around and find myself standing in front of a game store.  
  
*Here. This has got to be the place. I sense that this is where we will find Yugi Motou.*  
  
"Thank goodness. Should I just go in?"  
  
*Yes. Its safe.*  
  
As my hand turned the doorknob, I felt a sense of security and something..else. Something deeper. And as the door open, I knew that I had found the home of the one person I knew would keep me safe. I finally found my sanctuary. 


	3. Chap 3

DISCLAIMER: We do not own YU-GI-OH! But, we do own ourselves, our original characters, and our original duel cards. Now, with that out of the on with the story! And don't forget to read and review^-~!!!!  
  
  
  
A bell tinkled as I opened the shop door. "Hello!" I called. I went into the game shop dripping wet and looked around, but no one was there. "Are you sure he is here?" I whispered.  
  
*I am positive I can feel his presence.* My Yami said. *He's coming.*  
  
Yugi came down the stairs wearing a blue jacket over a white shirt and blue jeans. He walked over to the counter and looked up with the most peculiar look on his face. "Are you. . . XZanayu?" He asked uncertainly.  
  
I blinked in surprise. "Um. . yes . . . are you Yugi Motou?" The question was rhetorical but he answered yes anyway. There was a pause in time everything just stopped, and I swear on my life that the clock on the wall stopped moving but then again it could be just my imagination.  
  
"Woul - would you like to dry off maybe. . . ?" Yugi said after a long while. "My grandpa is asleep upstairs I don't think he'd mind."  
  
I smiled, "Uh sure. . . why not. Not as if I got anything better to do." I followed him upstairs up to a living room. An old man (who was probably Yugi's grandpa) was sleeping on the sofa in front of a TV. The black haired boy put a finger to his lips and beckoned me to follow him. I nodded.  
  
{He looks like the type that would protect us.} I thought to Yunie.  
  
*Of course. He does after all posses the millennium puzzle, but I sense someone else here has a millennium item as well.*  
  
We entered the kitchen, a young woman was standing over the stove cooking some soup. She had thick black hair with red streaks that fell to her waist and was tied in a high ponytail with a black ribbon, she was 5'12, tanned and looked about seventeen. She wore black loose flare pants, a tight black shirt with hanging sleeves, black fingerless gloves and black army boots that completed the outfit. "Hey Yugi do we have any chocolate?" she called without turning. The girl had had an Australian accent but had a low voice, low empty voice.  
  
"Uh . . . . . didn't you eat all of it yesterday? I remember that you got a stomach ache that same day." Yugi said. He was trembling as if trying not to laugh.  
  
"Shut up Yug! Don't bring that bloody subject up again or else I'll feed you to the crocs m' self ! You haven't introduced your mate yet either, you truly have the manners of a warthog." The girl said stiffly. She turned and it was only then that I saw that she one sea blue eye and a black eye. It was unnerving. Her stare. Never had I seen a stare so lifeless, so cold, so . . so. . .dead. I had to look away.  
  
Yugi snapped to attention, "Oh yeah . . I'm so impolite! XZanayu this is Defafaeth Mechqua Zezvwa, Defafaeth this is XZanayu. Fay here is a distant cousin - well not really a cousin more like my grandpa's friend's granddaughter. But my dad's friend and him were really close and my dad's friend . . . . ." He suddenly went silent.  
  
Defafaeth took out four bowls. "Died. Dunno what happened to him. All of my bloody relatives are dead everyone of them, thank Gaia, got eaten or mauled by some animals." It chilled me to the bone the way she talked so about the death of her relatives. . . as if she hated them all. She looked at me specifically, I felt as if she were peaking into my soul. "I'm the last Zezvwa left."  
  
I was trembling slightly, she scared me - everything about her did. Her hard unfeeling eyes, the way she dressed, her cold lifeless voice, her sadistic smirk, but most of all the millennium earring that hung on her right ear. *Do not be scared Zana I sense goodness in her yet. She's probably been through a lot, but she'll also aid you in some way, she will.* Yunie said reassuringly.  
  
Yugi was standing with mixed feelings on his face, sadness, shame, guilt and sympathy? I gulped and said, "Defafeth Mecca I - "  
  
"- do not need anyone's pity. And its Deaf-fay-faith Meh-k-oo-ah." She turned her back to us, "Yugi go show her my room XZanayu can go through my closet to find something to wear. XZanayu before we have dinner I must implore you to bathe first, I can tell that you've had a long hard journey getting here so I'm sure you'd appreciate a hot bath. I'll go fix up a room for you." There was no use arguing so I followed Yugi toward some bedrooms.  
  
"I hope you can forgive her." Yugi said once we were out of ear shot of his cousin - but I had the feeling that she was still listening. "She didn't exactly have the greatest childhood. . . . ." he trailed off.  
  
"Oh." Was all I could say, I mean what could you say? We entered a room at the very end of the small hallway, Yugi switched the light on. The room was painted black, the ceiling had glow-in-the-dark stars arranged in the constellations of the zodiacs, there was a TV in a corner, a four-post bed sat under the window, the blankets and pillows were black and there was a computer decorated with painted on dragons. There was a mural of werewolves on one wall and on the other it had fighting dragons, both looked as if they would come alive any moment now.  
  
Yugi closed the door, `What are you doing here?` I whirled around, Yugi wasn't Yugi anymore. . . his Yami had come out.  
  
'I am Yuna I am like you. I share this body with XZanayu and we are in need of your assistance.' Yunie had come forth and I was shoved back into the recess of my mind.  
  
'What do you need of me?' YamiYugi asked.  
  
'We seek your protection and assistance. It is not the time to explain why but I will tell you all bout it soon.' Yuna said placidly.  
  
YamiYugi seemed to think about it for a moment. He closed his eyes and thought, after an eternity he opened them, 'Very well. Yugi wants to help you and says you're welcome to stay as long as is needed.'  
  
'My thanks, we owe you our lives. But tell me, the millennium earring that Yugi's cousin posses - what is it's use?'  
  
YamiYugi shook his head, 'Not even I know what it does, but animals do seem strangely. . . . . fond of her.' YamiYugi turned his back to me. "The bathroom's the second door from your left. Fay won't mind if you use her bathrobe and there should be some towels under the sink." Yugi said. He turned and gave me a warm smile then he was gone.  
  
I placed my hand over my heart. For some reason that smile he gave me . . . . I don't know how to explain it but. . . . . the feeling of security and kindness reached even Yuna. 


	4. Chap 4

DISCLAIMER: Defafaeth and I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of it's characters. We own ourselves and our characters and cards. Please read and review!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
YU-GI-OH EXTREME  
  
By: XZanayu and Defafaeth Mechqua  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
THE EXPLANATION  
  
  
  
  
  
After the delicious dinner, I offered to help Fay with the dishes, but she told me that she had them and that I should hang out with Yugi in his room. She was right. It was time I told Yugi the truth about why I was really here.  
  
  
  
I gently knocked on Yugi's open door. He was sitting on his bed looking at his duel cards.  
  
  
  
"May I come in?" I asked.  
  
  
  
"Oh, hi Zana. Sure, come on in."  
  
  
  
I walked in and closed his door. I wanted to tell Yugi everything without anyone else hearing.  
  
  
  
"I wanted to talk to you, if you're not busy."  
  
  
  
"Sure. What do you want to talk about?"  
  
  
  
I sat down beside him on his bed. "Well, I need to talk to both you and Yami Yugi. Can he hear me?"  
  
  
  
He closed his eyes for a moment and there, leaning against his desk, was the image of Yami Yugi.  
  
  
  
"Greetings, pharoh. Thank you for joining us." I said to him.  
  
  
  
They were both shocked. *You can see me?* Yami Yugi asked.  
  
  
  
"Yes. My millennium bracelet allows me to see other spirits when they make their presence known in the same place as me. Hold on, I want Yuna her as well."  
  
  
  
I closed my eyes and summoned Yunie to appear in her ghost-like form. She appeared standing in front of Yugi's door.  
  
  
  
*Hello, Yugi and Yami Yugi.* Yunie said.  
  
  
  
The two were once again shocked. "We can hear you and you can see us?" Yugi asked.  
  
  
  
*Yes, the millennium bracelet has many secrets. Allowing only certain people to see me and hear me. But, it only works when near the millennium puzzle. Its rumor that the puzzle and the bracelet were forged on the same day and the same time. The millennium puzzle and bracelet are said to be bond mates because of all of the millennium items the puzzle and the bracelet have the closest bond than all the others.* Yunie explained to them.  
  
  
  
"Ooooh." Yugi said.  
  
  
  
*Interesting. So, what did you what to talk to us about?* Yami Yugi asked.  
  
  
  
"Well, I wanted to tell you why I was here. My name is XZanayu Jackson, but it is not my true name. My true name is Princess Yunalisa, heir of the duel monster realm. I came here because my mother and father told me to find you and that you would keep me safe. But, to also find my other guardians."  
  
  
  
"Other guardians?" Yugi asked.  
  
*Yes.* Yunie answered. *See, XZanayu, I mean, Princess Yunalisa is the daughter of Lady Yunalisa and the duel monster you know as the Magician of Black Chaos.* Yunie told them.  
  
  
  
*NANI?! How is that possible?* Yami Yugi asked,  
  
standing up from the desk.  
  
  
  
"The duel monster realm actually exists and my mother was the first and only human to go there. She befriended all the duel monster there. From the weakest to the all powerful monsters. She consider them her extended family. She spent most of her time there. But, of all the duel monsters, she had the strongest and closest bond to the Magician of Black Chaos. Soon, that friendship turned to love and they had a baby and that baby was me." I told them.  
  
I stood up and walked to Yugi's window to look out at the night sky. "I spent most of my childhood in the duel monster realm. Learning how to play duel monsters and how to be a caring duelist and friend to all the duel monster in the realm, how to be a fair and gentle ruler from my mother and how to use my black chaos power and how to summon monsters without a duel field from my father. We were so happy. It didn't last however."  
  
  
  
I looked down and sighed. "On my sixth birthday was the day my happy world came crashing down around me. It was the day THEY came."  
  
*They who?* Yami Yugi asked.  
  
*We don't know who they are. All we know is that they somehow knew of Zana's parentage and wanted to take her away from her mother and obtain the secret that Zana has hidden inside her body.* Yunie told them.  
  
  
  
"Whoever they are, they are intent on capturing me and taking something that can never be released." I turned around. "The End of the World card."  
  
  
  
"The End of the World card?" Yugi asked.  
  
  
  
"Uh,huh. The End of the World card is the most powerful and dangerous duel card that ever existed. Its known as the elusive card because its never been found and the reason why is that its been with me the entire time. Sleeping inside my body, inside my heart."  
  
  
  
*Whoever obtains the End of the World card, will have the ability the summon the Black Chaos Sorceress, then in turn will return to her original form of the Black Chaos Angel. And once summoned, the Black Chaos Angel will begin to destroy the world in two days time. Not just the human realm, but the duel monster realm as well. That is why the princess is being hunted down. But, her mother and father advise me that if that should happen, I should bring the princess to her guardians to keep her safe. You were the main one that the Magician of Black Chaos insisted on bringing the princess to since you are the king of games and the Pharaoh.*  
  
  
  
*I see. And who are the other guardians?* Yami Yugi asked, taking a seat on the bed beside Yugi.  
  
  
  
"We don't know. Only the millennium bracelet knows who the other guardians are and it won't reveal the guardians identities to me or Yunie until its time." I walked over to Yugi, took hold of his hands, and got down on my knees in front of him.  
  
  
  
"Onegai, Yugi. I ask that you and the Pharoh accept the role as my guardian. Onegai." I lowered my head to his hands.  
  
Yugi smiled. "Of course we will."  
  
  
  
*Mm, hmm.* Yami Yugi agreed.  
  
  
  
I looked up happy and relieved. I threw my arms around him and pulled him into a hug. "Arigato."  
  
  
  
There it was again that feeling of complete security, warmth, and another emotion I couldn't place. It was wonderful and I knew then and there that I never wanted that feeling to go away.  
  
  
  
Yugi blushed and hesitantly at first, then returned the hug with gentle, but firm pressure.  
  
  
  
Yunie and Yami Yugi smiled at us.  
  
  
  
'Pharoh? I would like to visit you inside the millennium puzzle. There's something us you must know that the princess and Yugi cannot hear.' Yunie asked Yami Yugi mentally so Yugi and I could not hear.  
  
Yami Yugi looked at Yuna. 'Of course. We can go now besides,' Yami Yugi looked at Yugi and I, still embraced with our eyes closed, enjoying the feelings flowing inside us. 'These two won't miss us if we go.'  
  
Yuna giggled. 'Agreed.'  
  
And then, they left. Leaving me and Yugi alone in our embrace, unaware of the figure on the other side of the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
WHEW!!! That was a long chapter. Don't forget to read  
  
and review^-^!!!! 


	5. Chap 5

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. A massive anaconda was coiled around me, it's head was resting on my forehead. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed again.  
  
"What in bloody hell?" Fay mumbled. She opened an eye and chuckled, "Oops. I didn't tell you about Peaches did I, love?" She got up off the floor, where she had been sleeping, she was wearing a black shirt with a silver skull on it, the shirt reached her knees. Fay clamped a hand over my mouth. "Quiet," she muttered, "Peaches dun't like people who scream Bloody Mary."  
  
The door burst open and Yugi burst in - shirtless and in his boxers, followed by Yugi's oujisan full clad in light blue jammies. "What's going on!?" Yugi yelled. His eyes found mine and he. . . . . grinned?  
  
"Fay didn't tell you about Peaches did she." Yugi's oujisan said with an amused sigh. It wasn't a question it was more like a matter-of-fact statement, "You weren't the only one who woke up screaming because a snake was coiled around you."  
  
"Sorry girl. I forgot to say." Defafaeth said. But I could tell from the grin of her face that she 'conveniently' forgot. Fay let go of my mouth, even though I knew, from the amused faces of Motou's, that I was safe I couldn't help but feel squeamish. Fay gently lifted the giant boa's head and stroked it, the boa started coiling around Yugi's cousin. It was twenty feet long, it wrapped and re-wrapped around Fay. "There, there Peaches no need to be afraid of lil' XZanayu."  
  
"No need for Peaches to fear XZanayu?! What about me!? I'm the who woke up screaming cause a giant snake was coiled around me! How do you think I feel!?" I yelled.  
  
Fay ignored me, "Come on Peaches, lets go get you somethin' to eat!" She walked out of the room without even a backward glance. Yugi's grandpa followed her all the while shaking his head.  
  
I growled and threw the blanket off the bed. I looked at Yugi who was blushing I was blushing too actually. I was wearing a small navy blue nightgown with a low neckline the gown really showed off my legs. "So. . . did Peaches ever coil around you before?" I asked.  
  
"Well. . . err. . . yeah. Though my Yami told me not to be surprised that there'd be a snake coiled around me when I woke up, but I screamed anyway." He said. I nodded eyeing his chest, sure he was a bit on the puny side but he was cute. . . . really cute. . . .  
  
"I can't believe I did that!" Fay exclaimed as she trudged back snake still coiled around her.  
  
"Can't believe you did what?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I can't believe I left you and XZanayu here all alone! My bloody goodness! Who knows what could've happened? You two could've locked the bloody door! You two could've started makin' out! Who knows you two could've gotten as far as - "  
  
I threw a pillow at her. "Oh shut up you dirty bum! We were just talking!" I was blushing hard and so was Yugi. Why was it that every time SHE was around she'd start embarrassing us?  
  
Defafaeth laughed, "Hey relax! I was just messin' with yer heads. Anyway Yugi has to go to school today. SSSSSSSOOOOOOOO. . . that leaves me in charge with pullin' a few strings an' gettin' you into school and showin' you around town." She thought for a moment then snapped her fingers, "I know! We can go to this swanky lil' bar in town as well. Know a friend of mine who'd be just ecstatic to meet ya doll. Of course I'd have to get ya a fake ID an' all, but it'll be worth it."  
  
I looked at her in shock. Fake ID? What in the world?! "Let me guess you already have one." I said dryly.  
  
Fay and Yugi looked at me funny, "Fay is over 18." Yugi said. 'Dunno how old but definitely over 18."  
  
"20 1/2 to be exact, love." Fay said. "I know I know! I look 17, and not a second older. But that's just one of the many properties my millennium earrin' posses. Not tellin' what the others are!" She winked then continued cheerfully, "Come on Yugi ya need to get ready for school and XZanayu has gotta meet this friend of mine!."  
  
|___________________________________|_______________________________________ | | | |  
  
"I'm never getting in a car with you ever again." I stammered. I got out of the car and stumbled unsteadily towards Fay. Fay's driving was hell, she went at a super fast speed, never slowed down, was a jerky driver, closed her eyes while driving, and even ran red lights! And to top it all off she almost crashed into a police car, we missed by mere luck. I was wearing a black and blue mini skirt, that hadn't seen the light of day for thousands of years, and a navy blue high heels.  
  
Fay rolled her eyes. "Darlin' you need to live! Besides I wasn't even at a quarter of mah' usual speed. So chill out." DM wore black leather bell bottom pants, a black army tank, black waterproof boots, black fingerless gloves, and a black bandanna with a dragon on it. She also had black lipstick, black mascara, black eyeliner and black eye shadow on, her hair was loose and reached her knees. "Come on now love this way!"  
  
I followed her, begrudgingly, towards a small tan coloured building with barred windows and a gray door. Fay opened the door and beckoned me to enter, and I did. I blinked in surprise at what I saw, a western looking bar, complete with a dude playing an ancient piano and a stage with dancing bar ladies. "Ancient. This place belongs in a museum." I whispered to Fay.  
  
The black haired one laughed. "I've been tellin' lil' Mi-Kay that for 8 years now!" I stared at her, didn't Yugi say that she'd only been here for a few months? But I had no time to dwell on it, because she dragged me over to the bar and up to a man that was dressed up like a western sheriff.  
  
"Morning there missy." The man I assumed was 'little Mi-Kay' had a faked western accent. He was big - not fat big or muscle big but I just mean BIG he was at least 7 feet - he had a ten gallon hat on, a black mustache, a scar that ran from the top right of his head down his eye down to his cheek and yellow cat eyes. He didn't look like he had an age but you could tell from his eyes that he'd been around long enough to see many dark things. Mi- Kay bent down and gave Fay a peck on the cheek. "Morning beauty." He grinned. He was missing a front tooth.  
  
Defafaeth Mechqua rolled her eyes and introduced me, and I was right he was little Mi-Kay, only because of Fay's accent did I get his name wrong, he was just Mickey. "So Mi-Kay, XZanayu is from. . . THERE."  
  
'Little Mickey' instantly stood up I blinked in surprise as the dancing ladies on stage vanished, the piano player disappeared, the lights sent out and everything was total darkness. "So she's from The Duel Monster Realm." Mickey lit a candle which made his eyes glow eerily.  
  
I gulped and Fay nudged me, "Yes. I am from there. So what's it to you?" I said defensively.  
  
"Because my dear." He looked at me darkly, "I was born there."  
  
______________________________ 


	6. Chap 6

YU-GI-OH EXTREME By:XZANAYU AND DEFAFAETH MECHQUA CHAPTER SIX  
  
Return To The Monster Realm  
  
I was frightened of what was happening at first, but then I recognized the voice behind Mickey. He wasn't human at all, but a duel monster disguised as a human. "Maha Vailo? Is that you?" I asked, looking at him surrounded by darkness.  
  
"Yes, your majesty. It is I, Maha Vailo. Its good to see that you are well, princess. Or should I say future Lady Yunalisa."  
  
"What happened? Why were you in the human world and how did you get there?"  
  
"I can answer that." a voice said behind me. It was Fay. I completely forgot she was there with me.  
  
"Fay? What do you mean?"  
  
"I found Maha near death when I was 12 years old, after he was defeated by the Blue Eyes Dragon. Somehow, he found his way into the human realm by stumblin' through a wormhole in the space time continuum. I used my millennium earrin' to help him morph into a human and he's been stuck her ever since." She told me. I looked back at Maha.  
  
"Why didn't you try calling me or mama? We would've have come for you. You are a duel monster and part of our family. We would've have came for you."  
  
"I was to weak to try to contact your mother and you were just a baby then. When I did become strong enough to call for help, I found that I could not. My monster abilities would not work in this realm without a duelist to summon me and I wasn't about to let the world know that we duel monster actually do exist. Not again." Maha told me.  
  
"How long have you been here?" I dreaded hearing the answer. "40 years." I gasped.  
  
"40 years?!" He nodded. I was so shocked and saddened. I went to Maha and embraced him. Being away from you home for so long with no way to return. It was horrible. "Gomen nasai. If only we had known. Forgive me."  
  
Maha was shocked. "Forgive you? For what? You had nothing to do with me being trapped here! You didn't know what happened to me!"  
  
"I should have known!" I snapped. I was crying. "I'm the future ruler of the duel monster realm and I couldn't even sense when a member of my family needed me. I should have felt your loneliness, your eagerness to return home, but I didn't. And me being to young to understand is no excuse. I'm sorry I let you down. I'm so sorry." I was angry with myself. Why didn't I sense Maha's emotions? I'm a not the future ruler of the duel monster realm? I have a responsibility to know when my monsters need me. I failed the most important lesson my mother taught me. I failed to protect a duel monster. A member of my family.  
  
"Princess." I heard Maha say and felt his hand stroked my hair.  
  
"Don't be such a silly nilly!" Fay snapped.  
  
"Huh?" I looked at her, confused. "Maha's right. Its not your fault what happened and you were too young to help. You were just a babe then and didn't understand nothin'. You probably didn't learn how to detect duel monsters in distress back then, did you?" I looked down.  
  
"I didn't think so. So, stop blamin' yourself something you had no control over. You mother couldn't help him because she was busy taking care of you and raising you. You are the future Lady Yunalisa and Maha understood that your safety and well being was number one priority and he didn't want your mother to run the risk of being found out in the human realm by returnin' to help him!"  
  
*She's right, Zana.*  
  
"Yunie?"  
  
*Fay is right. Maha knew the consequences if he called your mother to come and rescue him. That would be putting her in grave danger and he would not do that to her. He loved your mother just like all the duel monsters did. And he was protecting her and you. Do you understand?*  
  
I wiped my eyes, understanding what both Fay and Yunie were saying. "Hai. I understand."  
  
"Finally!" Fay glared at me, but I knew that she was really concerned. I smiled at her, grateful that she was there. That reminded me. "Fay? How did you know about me?"  
  
She smirked. "Lucky guess?"  
  
"Fay." Maha said, glaring at her.  
  
"What?" She gave him a innocent puppy smile that could've melted anyone's heart, only since Maha Vailo was a duel monster and didn't really have much of a heart, it didn't work.  
  
"Fay. Don't make get out a truth potion." The duel monster said dully, "You know how much time that takes and I don't want to spend precious time preparing it."  
  
"All righ, all righ. I overheard you and Yugi the other night." She said crossing her arms.  
  
"You were eavesdropping on us?!" I was shocked and angry.  
  
"Yugi? You mean Pharaoh YamiYugi? Princess Yunalisa's con - " Maha Vailo got cut off.  
  
"Yes that one!" Fay snapped off quickly. I looked at them both and wondering briefly what had happened just then.  
  
"Ahhh, I see." Maha said. "Princess, if you don't mind, I would like to return home."  
  
"Of course." I replied. I concentrated and tapped into my power. "Open the doorway from darkness to light, guide this duel monster home all right." I said chanted. A single ray of light pierced the darkness and grew larger until it was in the shape of a door.  
  
"Thank you, princess." Maha said and walked toward the doorway of light.  
  
"Maha?" I called to him before he entered.  
  
"Yes, my princess?" He turned and looked at me.  
  
"When you see my father tell him I love him and that once this is over I will see him again."  
  
"Sure thing." He walked into the doorway and brilliant flash of light. Fay and I were standing on the sidewalk in front of a abandoned lot where the bar we were just in used to be.  
  
"I'm sure Maha is glad to be home." Fay said.  
  
"I know he is." I smiled.  
  
"Well, come on. We've got to get you enrolled at Yugi's school and Yugi's classes since you're going to be here for a while."  
  
"Okay." We walked to her car.  
  
"What's this? You mean you're not scared to ride with me anymore, eh love?" Fay said walking to the driver's side, getting in, turned the ignition and looked at me.  
  
"A little. But, I want to enjoy riding with you one last time before I start walking to school with Yugi." I jumped into the black convertible and strapped in the seat belt tight - just in case. . . . . .  
  
"Brave girl!" She grinned, "If Yugi or gramps were 'ere righ' now they'd be tellin' you that you're crazy to even consider gettin' into a car with me. By the way, you should get with Yugi. Its obvious you two like each other. Now, hang on. I'm going to drive for real this time." Fay said, shifting the car into gear. She put on dark shades and laid back.  
  
"You mean you haven't-AAAAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed as we flew down the highway at top speed in the direction of Yugi's school. Barely avoiding pedestrians and other vehicles along the way.  
  
DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!! 


	7. Chap 7

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, BUT WE OWN OURSELVES AND OUR CHARACTERS. NOW ON WITH THE STORY. DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW.  
  
  
  
YU-GI-OH EXTREME  
  
By: XZanayu and Defafeath Mechqua  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Date For: The Christmas Dance  
  
  
  
  
  
I had been attending high school with Yugi for four months now. During that time I became friends with his friends Joji, Honda, Anzu, Bakura and even Mai, despite her attitude. Life has been going well for me. I've got new friends, I love attending school for the very first time in my life and it seems I'm a very popular topic among the young men at school.  
  
  
  
I have had many come up to me asking to be my boyfriend, but I always politely turn them down. My heart already belongs to one very special young man, even though he doesn't know it yet. Things are well at home as well. Ouji-san is treating me like a daughter and I think he knows how I feel about his grandson and seems to be happy with it. Fay is still crazy as ever, but thanks to her, I have a great wardrobe and kind of an older sister to me.  
  
  
  
Yugi and I also getting closer, friendship wise that is. He taught me how to become a master duelist and we hang together and we sit in his room doing our homework and just talking up a storm. But, lately I've been wanting more than just being Yugi's friend.  
  
  
  
"Hey, guys. Guess what? The Christmas dance is this Friday. You gonna go?" Anzu ran up to me, Yugi, Joji, and Honda.  
  
  
  
"Sure are!" Honda said ecstatically. "And Serenity's is going to be my date!"  
  
"Excuse me, but did you ask me if you could take my sister to the dance?" Joji asked, glaring at Honda.  
  
  
  
"And since when do I need to ask you permission to take your sister out?" Honda asked with a responding glare.  
  
  
  
"Since Serenity is my sister, that's when!" Joji said getting in Honda's face.  
  
  
  
"So, Yugi. Who are you gonna take to the dance?" Anzu asked, getting my and Yugi attention while Joji and Honda continued arguing over Serenity.  
  
  
  
"I don't know Anzu. I have someone in mind, but I haven't asked her yet."  
  
  
  
This got everyone's attention. "Really, Yug?" Joji asked.  
  
"Who is it?" Honda asked.  
  
  
  
"Well.." Yugi looked down and he blushed. "I can't say who she is, but she's someone you all know and you'll find out who she is Friday night at the dance."  
  
"Wow, Yugi. She must be really special if you don't want us to see who she is until Friday. So, when are  
  
you gonna asked her?" Anzu asked.  
  
  
  
"Soon." Yugi replied.  
  
Just then the bell rang to let us know that school was over.  
  
  
  
Yugi, Anzu, and I are walking home together as we usually do with Anzu grilling Yugi about who his  
  
mystery date is.  
  
  
  
"Is she pretty?" Anzu asked. I just listened to the conversation, wondering who this mystery girl was myself.  
  
  
  
"Yes, she's very pretty." Yugi answered.  
  
  
  
The Game shop appeared up ahead.  
  
  
  
"Is she our age?" Anzu asked as we approached the front door.  
  
  
  
"Yes, she is. Now, enough questions. I'll see you tomorrow, Anzu. Sayonara." Yugi told her, opening the door.  
  
"Bye, Anzu-kun." I waved goodbye as she walked off.  
  
  
  
"See you later."  
  
  
  
I closed the door. "Ohayo, Ouji-san." I greeted him at the counter and gave him a kiss on the cheek as I always did since living in his home for the past four months.  
  
  
  
"Hello, kids. How was school?" Ouji-san asked.  
  
  
  
"Good. Ouji-san, we're going upstairs to get started on our homework." Yugi told him, taking my hand and pulling me along with him upstairs.  
  
  
  
"Okay. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."  
  
  
  
"Are you cooking?" Yugi called out.  
  
  
  
"No. Fay is." Ouji-san called back.  
  
  
  
"That's good." Yugi muttered.  
  
  
  
I giggled. Anytime, Ouji-san cooked it was hard not to keep a straight face. Don't get me wrong, we love  
  
Ouji-san, but his cooking skills leave much to be desired.  
  
  
  
We stopped at Yugi's bedroom door. "Zana, I wanted to ask you.." He paused and looked down at his feet.  
  
  
  
I was curious to know what he wanted. "Ask me what?"  
  
  
  
He looked up at me with a blush still on his face.  
  
"Will...will you be my date for the Christmas dance?"  
  
  
  
I was shocked and elated. Yugi had ask me to be his date. I nodded.  
  
  
  
"I would love to be your date for the dance, Yugi-chan."  
  
  
  
"Honto ne?"  
  
"Yes, really." I smiled at him with a blush.  
  
  
  
He blushed even darker as he smiled up at me.  
  
  
  
"Okay! The dance starts at eight. I'll make all the preparations. All you have to do is just be ready to dance." Yugi said to me and went into his room and closed the door.  
  
  
  
I immediately ran down the hall toward my room, but stopped at Fay's room along the way. I knocked.  
  
  
  
"Who's is it?"  
  
  
  
"It me, Fay. Open up. Its urgent." I said excitedly.  
  
  
  
The door open and there stood Fay in a black tank top and low-rise jeans.  
  
  
  
"This better be important love. I was in the middle of dissectin' a frog so this BETTER be good!" She asked.  
  
I ignored that part about her dissecting a frog and walked past her into her room, then told her to close  
  
the door.  
  
  
  
"You're quite bouncy today. Looks like you're about to burst. What's the buzz?" Fay asked looking at me take a seat on her bed.  
  
  
  
I hopped on her bed and jumped up and down excitedly while smiling brightly. "The school is having a Christmas dance."  
  
  
  
"So?"  
  
  
  
"Yugi asked me to be his date and I said yes." I said happily, my heart pounding in my ears.  
  
  
  
"Pay dirt!!" Fay cried. "When did he ask you?" She asked.  
  
  
  
"Just now. He's going to make all the preparations. All I need is a dress."  
  
  
  
"There's only one thin' to do at a time like this." She jumped up on the bed with me. Did I mention that her bed was extra bouncy?  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"A shoppin' trip. I'll take you tomorrow." Fay said with a sigh.   
  
"You sound depressed. . . . Any reason?" I asked carefully.   
  
My friend stopped bouncing. "Well when I was but just wee little babe. My mother abandoned me in mall, in the clothin' department," Fay sniffed with tiny pools of crystal tears forming in her eyes. "They said that my mother was a druggie and that she spit on me before stealin' some gin and runnin' like crazy outta the store. They never caught 'er." Fay put her face in her hands and started sobbing.   
  
I stopped jumping and put a hand on her shoulder, "Oh Fay I'm-" it was then that I noticed that noticed she was suppressing a smile. "Oh Fay I'm gonna murder you!" I grabbed her pillow and proceeded to whack her unmercilessly.   
  
"Oh no you don't!" She shouted back then grabbed another pillow and whacked me back. I screamed when I fell off the bed and Fay, not knowing what mercy is, proceeded to whack me with two pillows.   
  
"What's going on here?" Ouji-san asked as he entered the room followed by a curious young Yugi.  
  
"PILLOW FIGHT!" Fay screamed and whacked the two other males with pillows as well. The other two grinned and the four of us had one hullava pillow fight that night.  
  
*************************************************  
  
  
  
Today is Thursday and just as she promised. Fay was waiting for me at the school entrance. We bid Yugi and the others goodbye and were on our way to various clothing stores and the mall to find the perfect dress.  
  
  
  
We searched all day and none of the stores and the mall had what we were looking for. So, we stopped at a out of the way clothing store on the way home since it was getting dark.  
  
  
  
"Eeehk! The clothes in here suck." Fay said looking at a hideous green ball gown.  
  
  
  
I was about to reply when I saw IT. THE DRESS. It stood out like a beacon of light. I knew it was the one and it seemed to call to me. I walked up to it and immediately took it off the rack and turned around.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me?" I said getting the sales-woman's attention. "May I try this on?"  
  
  
  
"Of course. The dressing room is in the back." She answered.  
  
  
  
"Thank you." I went into the dressing room and entered one of the stalls, changed into the dress and walked out to get Fay's opinion.  
  
  
  
"Well, Fay? What do you think?" I asked.  
  
"Wow!! Yugi-boy's won't keep his eyes off you in that hot little number! Excellent choice!" Fay complemented as she walked around me to see the full dress.  
  
"You look smashing, my dear. That dress is one of a kind. If I didn't know better, I think the dress was custom made to fit only your figure." The saleswoman said to me.  
  
I blushed and told her I would take the dress. I went and changed back into my school uniform, walked up to the counter and let the saleswoman ring up the dress.  
  
  
  
"Wow! This dress is only ten yen!" She told Fay and I. We looked at each other in shock.  
  
  
  
"That's all?" Fay asked.  
  
"Yes, ma'am. The dress was a last minute project and the designer figured no one would buy it. That's why its only price at ten yen."  
  
  
  
I smiled and paid the saleswoman. She placed the dress in a plastic covering, thanked us for coming and bid us farewell and Merry Christmas.  
  
  
  
"Well, that was lucky. Anyway, let's get home. I'm sure that Ouji-san and Yugi-boy are worried. And  
  
tomorrow we have an appointment and the beauty salon to get your hair and nails done. We'll take care of your make up at home. It was nice of the school to let it students out two hours early to get ready for the dance tomorrow night." Fay said as we make our way home.  
  
Once there, I greeted Yugi and Ouji-san, had dinner and went to bed. I was so excited about tomorrow. I eventually fell asleep with a dreamy smile on my face.  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
  
The day of the dance. The bell rung and our click immediately split up to get ready for tonight. Fay  
  
took me to Victoria's beauty salon to have my hair and nails done. My hair was pinned up in bun with a couple of ringlets on the side and nape of my neck. I got an American pedicure and my nails were painted the same shade as my dress at the house. Once done, we went home hoping Yugi wasn't there yet or in his room getting ready.  
  
  
  
"Ouji-san, is Yugi here?" I asked when Fay and I got home.  
  
  
  
"Nope, not yet." He answered from the kitchen.  
  
"Good. We beat him here." Fay said. We, then, rushed up to my room. I quickly took a shower and carefully removed my dress from the plastic. I put on my caramel-colored thigh high stalking, lace push-up strapless bra with matching thong in black. I put the dress on and asked Fay to come in and zip me up in the back. Next, was my make up.  
  
  
  
Fay applied the barest hint of brown eye shadow on my eyes and mulberry- colored lipstick to my lips. Not  
  
really much make-up was needed because Fay said it would take away from my natural beauty.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Zana. What's this?" Fay asked looking at something on my bed.  
  
  
  
"What's what?" I replied putting on my black, ankle-strap, 2 and 1/2 inch pumps. It didn't want high heels because of Yugi. I'm already taller than him. I got up and went over to my bed.  
  
  
  
Sitting on the bed was a small gold-colored chest with a note attached.  
  
  
  
"Where this come from?" I opened the note. "Its from dad." I said excitedly.  
  
  
  
*Koneko-chan,  
  
How are you? The duel monsters and I are fine. I thought you might need these since tonight is a special night for you. Have fun and I love you.  
  
Otosan.  
  
P.S. The other duel monsters send their love to you.*  
  
I put the note down on the bed and opened the chest. Fay and I both gasped at what was inside.  
  
  
  
Nestled atop the navy blue velvet lining of the chest was a dazzling diamond choker with matching diamond and pearl teardrop earrings. I carefully removed the choker and had Fay put it around my neck and I placed the earrings in my ears and walked to stand in front of my full-length mirror.  
  
  
  
*Oh, princess. You look absolutely beautiful. You're mother would have been so proud.* Yunie told me as I looked myself over.  
  
  
  
"Yeah." I closed my eyes and smiled at the thought of my mother. I blinked away the tears that threatened to come forth.  
  
  
  
"Well, I'm going to get my camera and I call you downstairs. I want Yug and Ouji-san to see your entrance." Fay told me and walked out my room.  
  
  
  
I turned back around to the mirror smiled brightly at my reflection along with Yunie.  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
  
7:40pm. Ouji-san and Yugi were already downstairs waiting for me to come down.  
  
  
  
"Wow, Yugi. You look marvelous." Ouji-san complemented Yugi.  
  
  
  
"Thanks." Yugi replied looking down out his tuxedo. It was black with a matching black vest and bow-tie. His black, patent-leather shoes and millennium puzzle completed the outfit.  
  
  
  
Fay came down the stairs. "Gentleman. I proudly present Miss XZanayu Jackson." She motioned towards  
  
the stairs with her hand. I came down dressed to the nines. My red, strapless, floor-length sheath dress molded to the curves of my body as I came down. My diamond choker and earrings flashed in the light, my millennium bracelet completed my outfit. I stood at the bottom of the stairs and turned around once.  
  
  
  
"How beautiful." Ouji-san said, with a blush on his face.  
  
Yugi was speechless. He just started and blushed a deep crimson. I walked up to him with a dazzling smile on my face.  
  
"You're very handsome, Yugi." I told him.  
  
  
  
He blushed down to his neck and smiled at me. "You look incredible." He replied.  
  
  
  
"Get real, Yug. She looks good enough to eat." Fay said causing Yugi to glare at her and me giggle.  
  
  
  
"Well, we better get going we don't want to be late. The limo is waiting for us." Yugi said.  
  
  
  
"A limo? Going all out to impress Zana eh, Yugi-boy?" Fay teased.  
  
  
  
"Fay stop it." Ouji-san said happily.  
  
"Wait! Let me get a picture before you leave. Stand close together now and Yug, put you arm around Zana's waist and Zana, put you arm around Yug's shoulder. Perfect!" Fay said and snapped the picture.  
  
  
  
"One more." Fay snapped the picture again. "Okay, you guys have fun and don't do anything hentai while you're out. Heh, heh-OW!"  
  
"Cut it out, Fay." Ouji-san said, swatting Fay upside her head for her remark.  
  
  
  
"I was just teasing, geez!" Fay said rubbing her head then muttered something about people having no sense of humor these days. I reached for my matching red evening wrap Fay held for me, waved goodbye to her and Ouji- san, entered the limo and Yugi and I were on our way to the dance.  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
  
"Hey guys." Honda called out to the couple he and Serenity was walking towards.  
  
  
  
"Honda, Serenity, you guys look great." Anzu said.  
  
"So do you. I see Bakura's your date, huh?" Honda said seeing Bakura standing beside her.  
  
"Yeah. Bakura asked me Wednesday and you won't believe who Joji's date is." Anzu said.  
  
  
  
"Who?" Honda asked.  
  
"Hey, everybody." A voice said from behind him.  
  
  
  
Honda and Serenity turned around to see who it was and Honda face vaulted. It was Joji and he was with..  
  
  
  
"Mai?! You're Joji's date?" Honda said stunned and shocked at the same time.  
  
  
  
"Hi, Aniki. You two look great." Serenity said to her brother and Mai.  
  
  
  
"Of course we do. We're the best looking couple here." Mai said arrogantly.  
  
Everyone in the group sweat dropped.  
  
"Uh, yeah. So, have you guys seen Yugi?" Anzu asked.  
  
"No. Yug and his mystery date haven't arrived yet." Joji answered.  
  
  
  
"Mystery date?" Mai asked curiously.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. Yugi told us he was bringing someone, but he didn't say who it was. But, he said we'll know who it is we they get here." Joji explained.  
  
  
  
Then, they noticed everything was quiet.  
  
"What's going on?" Bakura asked quietly.  
  
  
  
Then, they all noticed that everyone's attention was directed at the entrance of the gym. They looked and  
  
were transfixed. There, just inside the entrance of the gym stood Yugi and XZanayu. They looked the total  
  
opposite of each other. XZanayu tall, pretty and popular while Yugi was short, popular, and the king of  
  
duel monsters, yet together they looked like the perfect couple.  
  
  
  
"Looks like we stopped the show, Yugi." I whispered to him while looking at everyone point and stare.  
  
  
  
"Hey, there's Joji and the others. Let's join them." Yugi said talking my hand. I smiled down at him lovingly and we walked side by side to our group of friends standing to the far right while catching snatches of whispered conversations.  
  
  
  
*What does she see in him?*  
  
*I never thought XZanayu could get any hotter, I was wrong.*  
  
*What's she got they I don't.*  
  
*They look so perfect together.*  
  
  
  
The last comment I heard as Yugi and I closed in our friends make me smile even more. I looked down at Yugi and he looked up at me and smiled to let me know he heard it too.  
  
  
  
"Hi everyone." I said when we reached them.  
  
"Zana, you look gorgeous!" Joji complemented, much to Mai's disappointment.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, that dress is beautiful." Anzu said.  
  
  
  
"Thank you." I told her.  
  
  
  
"So, she was who you were referring to when you said we knew who she was." Honda said, looking at Yugi.  
  
  
  
Yugi smiled with pride. "That's right. Come on, let's go get a table and sit down."  
  
  
  
We all found a table and sat down. Just then, the DJ played Brandy's Full Moon. We got up from our table and danced along with everyone else in the gym. Then,  
  
the song You Love Me by Jill Scott came on and all the couples started to slow dance.  
  
  
  
Yugi and I moved gracefully like two experienced dancers. Our bodies in sync with the other. I felt so warm and treasured in Yugi's embrace. I smiled contentedly, my eyes on Yugi and no one else. I wondered if he felt what I was feeling. So engrossed in our thoughts and each other, we didn't notice that all the other couples stop dancing to watch Yugi and me. When  
  
the song ending, everyone applauded. Yugi and I blushed and bowed.  
  
When 12am arrived, the dance ended and after saying good night to everyone, Yugi and I got in the limo and headed for home.  
  
  
  
"Yugi? Thank you." I told him sitting beside him.  
  
  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For asking me to the dance and for giving me the best time of my life. I really appreciate it." I looked into his eyes. Those eyes. So beautiful, you could drown in them.  
  
  
  
Yugi blushed. "You're welcome." Then, he yawned.  
  
  
  
"Oh, sorry." He apologized.  
  
  
  
"That's okay. I'm tired too."  
  
  
  
I did something bold then. I gently took Yugi's arms and pulled his head down into my lap and began stroking his hair. It was soft and silky.  
  
I could tell he was blushing.  
  
"Zana-chan." He whispered my name.  
  
  
  
"Shhh. Just sleep, my Yugi-chan." I said softly to him as I continue to stroke his hair.  
  
  
  
Soon, his breathing was deep and even. Letting me know he was asleep. I continued to stroke his hair all the way home.  
  
  
  
*****************************************  
  
  
  
"Yugi-chan? Yugi-chan. Time to wake up." I shook him gently. We had arrived home at the game shop.  
  
"Hmm?" I heard him moaned and start to stir.  
  
  
  
"Wake up. We're home." I said softly.  
  
  
  
He sat up and yawned just as the chauffeur open the door for us. I took the chauffeur's hand as he  
  
assisted me out of the limo. Yugi came out behind me and paid the driver. We wished him good night and a merry Christmas then he left. We approached the door to the shop. Yugi took out his key and open the door to let us in from the cold outside.  
  
We walked in silence up the stairs towards our bedrooms. We stopped at Yugi's bedroom door.  
  
  
  
"Thanks again for a wonderful evening. I had a great time." I told him.  
  
  
  
"My pleasure." He answered.  
  
  
  
We stared at each other. Our eyes confessing what our hearts could felt, but our mouths could not say.  
  
  
  
"Hey, your back."  
  
The spell broken, we turned our heads to see Fay in her PJ's with a glass of milk in one hand and a plate  
  
of chocolate cookies in the other. Talk about bad timing.  
  
  
  
"So, how was the dance?" Fay asked stopping where we were.  
  
  
  
"Just fine." Yugi muttered, obviously upset at Fay's arrival.  
  
"Did I interrupt somethin'?" She asked looking at Yugi and me.  
  
  
  
"We were just saying good night." I replied looking at Yugi.  
  
"Oh. Well, get on with so Zana here can tell about the dance before she goes to bed." Fay said, popping another cookie in her mouth.  
  
We both sighed.  
  
"Goodnight, Yugi-chan."  
  
"Goodnight, Zana-chan." Yugi open his door and closed it. I stared at it.  
  
"Well, come on. I want to know everything that happened tonight. Who wore what, who came with who,  
  
and did you and Yugi have sex in the limo on the way home." Fay said herding me to her room.  
  
"Fay!" I blushed and glared at her.  
  
  
  
She giggled. "I'm just teasing, girl. So what happened?" She closed her door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
WELL, CHAPTER EIGHT WILL BE THE CHRISTMAS CHAPTER!! YAY!!!! 


	8. Chap 8

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!! WE HOPE YOU GOT EVERYTHING YOU WANTED TODAY AND MORE^-~!!! DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
YU-GI-OH EXTREME By:XZanayu and Defafaeth Mechqua  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight The Christmas Kiss  
  
  
  
  
  
Its Christmas Eve, school's out, people are out shopping for those last minute Christmas gifts and me, well, I'm enjoying my time with my surrogate family and my friends. We have snowball fights at the park, go to the arcade, hang out, and play duel monsters.  
  
I'm in the living room looking at the Christmas tree and all the presents underneath. I made me remember about the christmas' I spent with my family and friends. Mom and I always spent our Christmas' in the duel monster realm with my father and the rest of our family. Those wonderful times and my mom got every last duel monster presents. Lucky for me, my mom was insanely rich or we couldn't afford to get our extended family gifts. And for all the Christmas' that came and went over the time since my mother's death, I have always gotten my family presents without the enemy knowing and today is no different.  
  
I got all my shopping done ahead of time and I got gifts for everyone. The duel monsters, Anzu, Joji, Honda, Bakura, Mai, Ouji-san, Fay, Otosan, and I got something really special for Yugi-chan. I can't wait for everyone to see what I got them.  
  
A sweet smell floats from the kitchen to my nose. I inhale deeply, enjoying the delicious aroma. Fay is really going all out preparing Christmas dinner. She's cooking all sorts of delicious treats for us. Spicy curry, rice balls, sweet buns, Caesar salad, sushi, mash potatoes and gravy, buttermilk biscuits, turkey and dressing, chocolate cheesecake, strawberry shortcake, mandarin orange tea and hot apple cider. I can't wait for tomorrow.  
  
"Hey, Zana. What are you doing?" Yugi-chan asked joining me on the floor in front of the Christmas tree.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just thinking about the Christmas' I spent with my family before my mom died." I told him wistfully.  
  
"I'm sorry, Zana-chan. I didn't mean to-" Yugi-chan started to apologize.  
  
"Its okay. Even though, I won't be able to spend another Christmas with my otosan and the rest of my family, I really don't mind now cause I'm spending it with people just as wonderful as they are. And I know that my otosan and the rest of the duel monsters are just as happy as I am about not spending another Christmas alone." I looked at him with a smile and watched him blushed.  
  
We both looked back at the Christmas tree when Fay walked in. "Okay, you two. Enough of that. Time for bed."  
  
We looked at her strangely.  
  
"Time for bed? Fay, its only 10:00." Yugi said to her.  
  
"I know that and you should be in bed like Ouji-san. You see his in the spirit. Come one, humor me. Just this once, pretend to be little kids waiting for Santa Claus to come." Fay stressed to us. "I'll give you cookies and milk?" She teased.  
  
I giggled and stood up. "Why not? I'm game. Come on, Yugi-chan. Let's play along this time besides she said she'll give us cookies." I said watching Yugi stand up beside me and giggle himself.  
  
"Okay. But, they better be peanut butter chocolate cookies." Yugi told her with a fake glare, his smile giving it away.  
  
"Cool. Well, go on. Morning will be here before you know it and I want us to be ready to open presents tomorrow and to sit down to a wonderful feast that I have prepared." Fay announced proudly.  
  
"Okay, we're going. Good night, Fay. Good night, Yugi-chan." I told them heading upstairs to my room to bed.  
  
"Good night, Zana-chan. Good night, Fay. See you in the morning." Yugi told her. Then, went upstairs to his room.  
  
"I thought they would never leave. Now, I get finish getting everything ready. Yugi and Zana are gonna thank me for this." Fay smiling slyly. ****************************************  
  
The sunlight on my face woke me up. I sat up, yawned, and smiled. Today is Christmas.  
  
"Zana! Get up!! Its time to open presents! Come on!" I heard Fay yell from behind my bedroom door.  
  
"Okay!" I called back. I heard walk off banging on Yugi-chan's and Ouji-san's bedroom door telling them the same thing. I got out of bed and put on my powder blue robe and fuzzy white slippers and preceded downstairs.  
  
Once downstairs, I saw Yugi and Ouji-san sitting on the couch and Fay sitting on the floor in front of the tree.  
  
"Good morning, Ouji-san." I said kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Good morning, Yugi-chan." I said sitting in between two of the three favorite men of my life.  
  
"Okay, let's get started." Fay began passing out the gifts.  
  
With paper, ribbons, and bows scattering on the floor, everyone had a lot of things.  
  
Ouji-san received two pairs of overalls, one green and the other yellow from Fay. Yugi got Ouji-san a new parka, and I got him a three piece charcoal grey Armani suit.  
  
Yugi got a pair of Nike sneakers from Fay, two pairs of jeans from Ouji-san and one of the gifts I got him was the Dust Tornado trap card. The other gift I got for him is in my room which I will give to him tonight.  
  
Fay received the latest issue of her favorite doujinshi from Yugi-chan, Ouji-san got her the Crocodile Hunter Collision Course dvd and I got her the Men In Black II dvd.  
  
I received a gold necklace from Ouji-san, a cd player from Fay, and Swords of Revealing Light from Yugi-chan.  
  
"Well, that's all of them." Fay said. "Now, got get ready cause you have to go take your gifts to your friends and be back for Christmas dinner at 6pm this evening so don't be late you two." Referring to me and Yugi-chan.  
  
"Okay." I told her and went upstairs to shower and change to go over to our friend's house. I put on red velvet pants, white cotton knit blouse, and white ankle boots. Scooping my gifts for my friends, I rushed downstairs to where Yugi was waiting for me with his gift for them as well. We told Ouji-san and Fay goodbye and were on our way to Anzu's house first.  
  
After leaving Anzu's house, we headed for Joji's, then Honda's, and lastly Bakura's house. Yugi-chan and I headed home with our arms full of gifts from our friends for us and for Fay and Ouji-san. It was quarter to six when we walked in the door and were greeted by the aroma of freshly baked bread.  
  
"Mmm. Hey, Fay. Dinner smells wonderful." I called out as Yugi and I put Ouji-san's and Fay's gift from everyone under the tree. We went upstairs to the kitchen to find the table set and most of the food being set out.  
  
"Wow, Fay! You went all out for dinner didn't you?" Yugi said his mouth watering looking at all the delicious dishes on the table. Ouji-san walked in.  
  
"Looks good, Fay. I still wish you would have let me help you." Ouji-san said.  
  
"What? I let you have everyone trying not to hurl to keep from hurting your feelings? No thanks." Fay said setting the last dish on the table.  
  
"Okay, everyone go wash up for dinner." Fay told us.  
  
Yugi-chan and I walked to the bathroom and washed our hands and walked by to the kitchen and took our seats at the table beside each other while Fay and Ouji-san sat beside each other on the opposite side.  
  
"Ouji-san, would you bless the food, please?" Fay asked.  
  
"Of course." We bowed our heads as Ouji-can said the blessing.  
  
"Alright! Dig in everyone!" Fay announced.  
  
And we did. Everything was heavenly. The food disappeared quickly since we skipped breakfast and lunch due to the fact of opening presents and visiting our friends so we were more than hungry. We stuffed ourselves silly.  
  
"That was delicious! My compliments to the chef." I said to Fay.  
  
"Why, thank you love. I'm glad everyone enjoyed themselves."  
  
"Boy, I know I did. I never ate so much." Yugi said patting his stomach.  
  
"Diddo." I agreed.  
  
"Well, I better get started on the dishes." Fay said getting up, taking her and Ouji-san's plates and going to the sink.  
  
"I'll help you." I told her taking my plate and Yugi's to the sink. "You guys go relax. We'll take care of things here."  
  
Yugi and Ouji-san went to the living room to watch t.v. as Fay and I washed the dishes, cleaned the kitchen and put away the leftover food in the fridge. Then, we went and joined Yugi and Ouji-san in the living room watching the movie Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon. After the movie, we played a few rounds of duel monsters, watched Fay and Ouji-san open they're gift from our friends, and talked while looking at the Christmas tree.  
  
"Well, its getting late. I'm going to bed. Its been a long day." Ouji-san said standing up from the couch and stretching. "Good night everyone."  
  
"Good night, Ouji-san." We said to him watching him leave the living room.  
  
"Well, guess I'll head for bed too." Yugi-chan said.  
  
I immediately stood up from my seat on the floor. "Yugi-chan, I come with you. There's something else I want to give you for Christmas and I wanted to give it to you in private."  
  
"S-sure. Okay." Yugi said nervously.  
  
"Hey, you two. No sex." Fay teased.  
  
"Fay, shut up." I told her trying not to blush her comment. Yugi-chan was already beet red and Fay laughed at us as we left and headed for Yugi's bedroom. I closed his door and joined him in the lotus position on his bed.  
  
"Yugi-chan, I got you two gifts for Christmas. One you open already, but this was really special that I wanted to give it to you when we were alone." I removed a small, carefully wrapped gift from behind my back. "Here."  
  
Yugi took the gift from my hand and gently removed the paper so not to damaged what was inside.  
  
"Its a duel monster card." He said. The picture on the card was of a sword piercing a heart surrounded by a white aura.  
  
"Yes. Its the power of true love card. This card can only be used to resurrect a monster that is also not a monster. Only if the summoner's love of that monster is true and unconditional, will the power of true love card be released." I told him. "It belonged to my mother, given to her from my father. I want you to have it."  
  
He looked at me and blushed. "Thank you. I will treasure it always."  
  
I smiled and looked up and saw something.  
  
"Hey, Yugi-chan look." Getting his attention without looking down.  
  
"Huh?" He looked up at the ceiling. "Is that mistletoe? That Fay." He let out a short, nervous laugh.  
  
I looked at him smiling.  
  
"Let's do it." I said.  
  
He looked at me confused. "Huh?"  
  
"Let's do it. Let's kiss." I said leaning towards him.  
  
"Uh..um..I uh," Yugi studdered as I got closer.  
  
"Its alright. Just close your eyes and relax." I told him closing my eyes.  
  
Our lips met in a soft kiss, then deepened. Yugi-chan's lips were soft and sweet. I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt him wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my to his chest, surrounded by in his warmth.  
  
So into the kiss were we, we didn't notice Yugi-chan's door open and Fay stick her head in. She smiled and gently closed the door so she wouldn't disturb the moment. ***************************************  
  
"Master. There is still no sign of the princess." a guy a jet black suit with dark sunglasses said.  
  
"Any ideas on where she may have gone?" a figure in a cloak said.  
  
"There's a strong possibility that she may have gone to Domino City to seek the protect of King of Games, Yugi Motou and his friends." Another guy in a suit answered.  
  
"I see. Then, go to Domino City and set up surveillance. Go!" The figure told them.  
  
"Yes sir!" The three suits ran out the room.  
  
"Soon, I will have everything I want. Everything." the figure said looking at the photo of XZanayu at age six.  
  
  
  
  
  
OH, UH! LOOKS LIKE THE ENEMY IS CATCHING UP TO ME! STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! 


	9. Chap 9

Me and Yugi had gotten a lot closer since Christmas and almost never left each other's side. Yugi is really sweet, he brought me a bouquet of roses, my favorite! It didn't end there though mountains of chocolates, endless pieces of poetry that was as bad as molding cheese but at the same time charming, and corny love ballads sung worse than that! But I just didn't get it though, something was missing - well more like someone than something. Actually that someone was Defafaeth Mechqua. I didn't notice it at first but when me Yugi, ouji-san and I sat down for dinner, right after Christmas, I noticed that ouji-san had cooked the hard-as-steel steak, undercooked fish and burnt black veggies. It's terribly hard not to notice these things. Trust me.  
  
"Where's Fay? Why did she leave us at the mercy of your ouji-san's cooking?" I asked Yugi. We were walking through the park on a lovely snowy morn. I was bundled up in a nice warm jacket and wool pants. Yugi on the other hand. . . . . I try not to laugh at the memory of him bundled like a gigantic spiky haired grape. Ouji-san's doing no doubt, it was really cold.  
  
"Well. Sometimes when Fay gets. . . . restless . . . she just goes off on her own. Sometimes she stays out for as long as two weeks. One time she was gone for a month and when she came back. . . . let's just say she was in less than perfect condition."  
  
"But where does she go? That's what I'd like to know." We sat down on a park bench. I needed to pick Yugi up like a child and plop him down on the seat because of his *cough* 'roundness'. It took every inch of my will power not to laugh while Yunie and The Pharaoh were howling hysterically.  
  
"Anyway." Yugi said with his teeth clenched. He was blushing red as a beet.  
  
________________________  
  
I was worried as I lay down to sleep. Where was she? I knew Fay could manage on her own, I knew she could outwit anyone who came across her, I knew she was cruel when she had to be - so why was I still worried?!  
  
*There is no point in killing yourself over Fay. She's a big girl with even bigger strength to conquer all. No one's THAT stupid enough to tango with that lady.* Yunie reassured me.  
  
"Oh Yunie. It's just that. . . well. . . you know what Yugi said about Fay coming home one day in "in less than perfect condition" . What if she's laying in a ditch half dead pleading for some one to come a rescue her?! I have to go find her!" I declared recklessly. And with that I jumped off my bed and began to dress.  
  
*Zana! Think before you act! This very very very very VERY dangerous! She'll be fine enough with her millennium earring she's wearing AND she knows martial arts a million times better than you know yourself! Zana listen! If you put one foot out there you're going to be in danger of being captured by THEM! PRINCESS YUNALISA PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!*  
  
"Too late." I slipped on my socks then tiptoeing down the hallway, shoes in hand, I crept towards the door with my yami begging me stop all the way. My hand was on the doorknob when. . . .  
  
"Sneaking out too eh?" I whirled around to come face to face - well I had to look down actually - with Yugi Mouto. "Don't worry." He said noticing my expression, "I'm sneaking out to look for Fay too, I always do after eating grandpa's cooking for awhile. I don't know how I survived my childhood."  
  
I grinned, "Fine then let's do it!"  
  
____________________________________  
  
"Okay, if I were Fay where would I go?" I asked myself. I looked at the picture with a sigh; the picture was of Fay frowning at the camera. She never did like people taking her picture.  
  
"Well. That's gonna be a toughie considering that this is a big city with a million places to go. 3 parks, 5 malls, hundreds of bars. . . ." Yugi said with a sigh. We were walking around town asking people if they'd seen Fay and showing them her picture. It was surprising to know that half the city knew of our lost companion.  
  
"Aye I'd know that lass anywhere. Comes into this here magic shop every month, haven't seen her since a week a 'fore."  
  
"I'm sorry dears I've never seen her in my life."  
  
"Don't know her."  
  
"Fay if I remember right. Prettiest lady I've seen in my life - scariest too. Seen her only once and that was in October. I'll never forget her eyes."  
  
"Hey mommy I knowed her! She's the one who help-ed me looked for you when I was losted remembers?!" A 5 year old boy cried.  
  
"Oh yes that is her. She was at the mall near the Sears entrance when she brought young Fayres back to me." The mother sighed. "She was a strange one all right - had the oddest eyes though. Last I saw of her she was heading toward the docks, I never did say thank you to her for finding Fayres here. But can you say thanks to her for me?"  
  
"Sure thing ma'am!" Yugi said. Then after thanking the lady we went down to the docks.  
  
____________________________________  
  
"Look I'll bring the girl the next day. I still need to get her trust." Fay growled. Fay was dressed in all black with her hair in a high ponytail, she had sword across her back.  
  
"My spies recently told me that you and the girl are quite close, don't tell me you're going soft. After all it will be hazardous to your health." The speaker was in the shadows a hooded cloak covered his features.  
  
"Look I'm not goin' soft I just need some more bloody time!"  
  
"One of my recent reports, that I got of you, was that you helped a boy find his dear little 'mommy'. Do you know how much that . . . that disgusts me?!"  
  
Fay stood unflinching and brave; her eyes scared the man and she knew it. "Look I'm just playin' the little miss Goodie good for a while, k? I'll get the girl, but you better keep your end of the bargain! Or else."  
  
"Are you threatening me my dear?" The man took a step closer and there was no room between them now. "Because if you are. . . . ."  
  
"Then you'll kill me for my insubordination?" The girl said sarcastically.  
  
The man wrapped his arms the girl and brought her close. "My dear you'd make a great wife." He stroked her hair, "Beautiful, witty, clever, intelligent, captivating . . . . . charming."  
  
"Oh you'd make a great husband yourself." The man grinned. "Considering the fact that that you'd already killed off most of your bimbo girlfriends." The hooded one instead of feeling insulted (as the girl planned) was just flattered. "I'll give you till a month to bring the girl in." he whispered then pulled down the veil around the lower part of her face and kissed her gently.  
  
Fay pushed him away, "Garlic breath!" she scowled. The man just chuckled. "I'll get XZanayu here before the week is up, mark my words."  
  
"I don't believe you." He said. "But you still have that month. Remember." He turned with his back to her, "I have your sister." He was gone.  
  
_________________________________  
  
I got up and heaved myself out of bed. Me and Yug searched and researched the docks until 6:00 in the morning with not even a trace of our friend. I dressed quickly thinking that Fay might be back already and flung myself through the door. "FAY!" I shouted as I she came down the hall. She spun around and I gave her a big hug. "Hey where have you been?! My Yugi were looking all over for you last night."  
  
My friend ignored the question. "Oh Xzan. Mornin'." She turned her back to me and continued walking toward the kitchen.  
  
I'm as stubborn as a donkey when it comes to getting out the truth. "Fay! You still didn't answer my question! Ergh!"  
  
I sighed and walked towards Yugi's room and knocked once, twice, thrice and after the fourth one I got impatient and walked in on my own. Yugi was still wearing the clothes from the night before. He was hugging a small white-eyed black bear and was sucking his thumb . . . AAAAAWWWWW! I HAD to take his picture. . . . not for blackmail. . . . . for my scrap book. . . . yeah. . . . So I crept back to my room then got out my digital camera, I went back to his room and took 4 different snap shots.  
  
"No. . . . you can't make me . . . . I won't eat it . . . no . . . I won't eat it ouji-san. . I refuse to eat it!" Yugi grumbled. I just figured that, even after all these years, he still didn't have an immune system to deal with the awful food ouji-san made.  
  
"Get up sleepy. Fay's back and you won't have to suffer ouji-san's cooking anymore." I said shaking him gently. His arm shot out and he pulled me down next to him, he wrapped both arms tight around me then went back to sleep. "Yugi." I hissed, shook him again but he still wouldn't come too. It was pretty amazing how strong Yugi's grip was which made it hard to wriggle out of so finally defeated I went to sleep too.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
"Fay!" Ouji-san exclaimed. He ran over and gave her friend's granddaughter. "My dear I was so worried about you!"  
  
Fay smiled and hugged back, she always had a soft spot for her gramps. "Hey grandpa. I'm sorry I worried you, I just got restless again. I hope you don't mind."  
  
"No, no it's perfectly okay. I remember what its like to be your age, that's how I met your grandfather." Ouji-san said. He stroked her hair and hugged her tightly before letting go. "You probably have some pretty exciting things to do!"  
  
"Yeah. You have no idea." Fay said. 


	10. Chap 10

WE DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!! SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY IN THE UPDATED CHAPTER!!! YU- GI-OH EXTREME BY:XZANAYU AND DEFAFAETH MECHQUA CHAPTER TEN FIRST ATTACK  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi awoke to find himself snuggled against Zana's warm and soft body. Face to chest with the twin mounds rising and falling due to the deep even breaths of their owner who slept peacefully beside him. Yugi blushed and tried to move away from her embrace, but Zana snuggled closer to him and unknowingly pulled his face into the valley between her breasts and murmured his name softly. Yugi blushed deep red at his resting place.  
  
He leaned his head back to whisper to her to wake up when he noticed that one of her breasts was freed from the confinement of her nightgown. He stared in wide-eyed wonderment, yet the thought of awaking her was gone out the window. He gently blew on the cocoa brown nipple and watched it hardened. His head snapped up when he heard her moan, but she remained asleep. Yugi looked at her breast and felt his hormones raging. He gently took the mound into his hand and flicked his tongue over her nipple. Zana, still locked inside dreamland, moaned again and slid her hands into Yugi's spiky and silky hair. Overcome with desire and hormones, Yugi took the nipple into his mouth and began to suckle gently.  
  
Zana moaned and arched her back in pleasure never felt before. Yugi took this as a sign of encouragement and increased suction while his other hand fondled her other breast through the fabric of her nightgown. He gently eased the other breast from its confinement and began to suckle it. Zana's eyes flew open with a gasp and she rolled over straddling Yugi beneath her and kissed him while he continued to fondle her breasts. Zana's and Yugi's tongues tasted each other fiercely. Zana's fingers entwined in Yugi's hair while their hips grinded against each other. Each caught up in their combined desire to notice Yugi's bedroom door opening.  
  
"Havin' fun you two?" A familiar voice drawled.  
  
The people in question suddenly stopped, looked at each other and blushed. Zana quickly rolled off of Yugi and straighten her nightgown, her head down, not wanting to meet Fay's sparkling eyes and knowing smirk. Yugi, who was still dressed in his clothes from last night, sat up. "Um, good morning Fay." Yugi greeted her nervously.  
  
Fay just smiled. "Well, since you two have gotten control of your hormones, Zana got get dressed and you to Yugi-boy. Breakfast 'ill be ready in ten minutes and not to mention you have school in case you've forgotten." The two quickly scrambled of the bed as Fay got ready to leave. She stopped. "One more thin', next time, wait until Ouji-san and I are not home to make love, okay?" Fay chuckled, leaving to embarrassed people in the room even more embarrassed.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
*Well, what was it like, Zana?* Yunie asked Zana as she walked home. She was by herself today because Yugi decided to stay behind to help Honda and Joji with their after school project and Anzu was out sick. "What was what like?" Zana replied innocently.  
  
*Don't play dumb with me, Princess. What was it like kissing Yugi?*  
  
Zana blushed. "Yunie, you really shouldn't ask such things."  
  
*And why not? I am your guardian and its my responsibility to look after you. And besides, you're in love with Yugi and I think it's wonderful.* Yunie said.  
  
"He is special isn't he?" Zana said with a smile, unaware of the figures approaching her.  
  
"Hello, Princess." A voice said in front of her.  
  
"Huh?!" Zana gasped. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw three guys in black suits blocking her path. She turned around to try to go back to way she came, but saw three more black suits approaching from behind. She was trapped.  
  
"No where to run, your majesty. And no where to hide." The man with blonde hair in front of her said.  
  
"Leave me alone. I won't let you have the End Of The World card." Zana said placing her closed hand over her heart in a defensive manner looking over her shoulder as they closed in on her.  
  
"You're hardly in a position to tell us what to do, Princess. You're trapped with no place to go." The one with red hair behind her said.  
  
*Zana! When I give the word, I want to you make a run for the other side of the street, understand?*  
  
'Yes.' She replied.  
  
"The End Of The World card is ours." The blonde smiled and laughed.  
  
*NOW!!* Zana took off across the pedestrian walkway to the other side of the street, narrowly missed getting hit by a car.  
  
"After her! Don't let her get away!" The man with red hair yelled and they all crossed the street and took off after Zana who had a good head start ahead of them. Zana ran down the street at top speed avoiding people and obstacles along the way. She had just turned the corner when she slid to a stop and saw three more suits headed her way. She quickly dash across the street again and into and abandoned building by slipping in through a small hole in one of the boarded up windows and hid behind a couple of barrels.  
  
*Not exactly a good place to hide. You do realize we're trapped like rats, right?* Yunie said as Zana listened out for the suits.  
  
"I thank you for pointing out the obvious, Yunie. Right now, we need to figure out how to get out of here without getting caught." Zana growled.  
  
Zana raised her head to peak over the barrels to see if they had followed her. She saw nothing and heard nothing as well. She carefully and quietly came out from the behind the barrels. *Careful, Princess. They could be waiting for us outside.* Yunie cautioned her.  
  
"Right." Zana muttered. Suddenly, out of the darkness came a hand and caught Zana by her throat and pinned her against the wall, cutting off her air flow.  
  
"So, Princess. Thought you could get away from us, huh? Well, too bad your lucks run out." Zana was struggling to breathe and break the vice hold the blonde man had on her throat. She was starting to black out.  
  
'I can't let them get the End Of The World card, but I can't get him to let go.' Zana said to herself as she continued to struggle to get free.  
  
*Princess! Call him! Call Yami Yugi!!* Yunie shouted at her. Her eyes widened at Yunie suggestion. She tightly closed the her eyes. 'I can't breathe. Help! Someone help me! YAMI YUGI!' Zana screamed mentally as tears leaked from her eyes and the Egyptian eye appeared on her forehead.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Yami Yugi, Joji, and Honda were walking down the street from school. They finished the project early and decided to hit the arcade. "Thanks for the help, Yug. Honda and I are sure to get an A on our project this semester." Joji said smiling.  
  
"Yeah. We really appreciate it, Yugi." Honda said looking at Yugi or rather Yami Yugi.  
  
"Glad I could help." Yami Yugi said when he suddenly stopped walking and placed a hand over his heart. Jojo and Honda noticed he stopped.  
  
"Hey, Yugi. What's wrong?" Honda asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. I feel-huh?" Yugi looked down and saw his puzzle glowing.  
  
"What's up with your puzzle, Yug?" Joji asked.  
  
'Help! YAMI YUGI!!' Zana's voice echoed in his head.  
  
"Its Zana! She's in danger!" Yami Yugi told them.  
  
"What?! Are you sure?" Joji asked.  
  
"Yes. She called out to me for help. We have to save her."  
  
"But where is she?" Honda asked.  
  
"I don't know, but my puzzle may led us to her." Yami Yugi said holding up his millennium item which was still glowing.  
  
"It can? How?" Joji asked.  
  
"I'll explain later. Let's go. Zana needs us." Yami said to his friends.  
  
"Right. Lead on." Honda said and they all took off down the street following the glow of the millennium puzzle.  
  
'I'm coming, Zana. Hold on!' Yami said inside his head.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
"Soon, Princess. You will be no more and the End Of The World card will be ours at last." The blonde haired man said while continuing to choke Zana. Black spots danced in front of her eyes as Zana struggled to break free.  
  
'I can't fight anymore.' Zana said her vision starting to fade.  
  
*Hang on, Princess!* Yunie shouted and quickly mind shuffled with Zana. Yunie sent a fierce kick to the blonde's crotch. Sharp pain surge through the blonde as he screamed and collapsed in a fetal position on the dust covered floor. Yunie coughed and took deep breaths of air as she sluggishly made her way into the shadows.  
  
*Zana? You okay?* Yunie asked breathlessly.  
  
'Yes. Thanks Yunie. What now?' Yunie looked down and noticed that the millennium bracelet began to glow.  
  
'Yami Yugi. Yunie! Yami Yugi and the others are coming! I can feel them!' Zana said excitedly. *Yes. The bracelet is glowing brighter now. They must be really close or the bracelet wouldn't be reacting to the presence of the millennium puzzle.* Yunie replied. The glow did not go unnoticed however.  
  
"There she is! Get her!" The redhead suit called out.  
  
"Time to crack some heads!" Yunie jumped out to the shadows and landed a punch to one of the suit's stomach. Yunie, being an expert at martial arts, starting kicking the suit's butts. She was nailing them with fierce punches and kicks and holding her own until she caught off guard from behind when one of the suits hit her in the middle of her back causing her to fall to the floor stirring up dust. She quickly got on the balls of feet and did a dragon-tail sweep, knocking the suits that surrounded her on their asses. Yunie jumped over one and ran towards the double doors leading out of the abandoned building. She was almost there when a suit suddenly appeared in front of her and nailed her with a hard slap across her face knocking her to the ground unconscious.  
  
"Heh, heh. The End Of The World card is ours." The redhead suit said standing over Zana.  
  
"I don't think so." A familiar voice said aloud.  
  
"Huh? Ugh!" The redhead turned towards the doors and was met by a punch to his jaw which was delivered by Joji.  
  
"Hey, didn't anyone teach you that striking a lady is wrong?! You guys are jerks!" Joji said as he and Honda stood in front of Yami Yugi who was holding Zana in his arms. He gently shook her.  
  
"Zana? Zana!" He said her name. She moaned and opened her eyes and blinked at blurry figure looking down at her as he came into focus.  
  
"Yami." She said softly and gently smiled at him.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked her. She nodded and with Yami Yugi's help, stood up while holding onto his arm.  
  
"Look, whoever you are. If you care about your lives, you'll go away and leave the princess here with us." The blonde said.  
  
"No way, pal. Zana is our friend and you're gonna have to deal with us before we let you hurt her." Honda said.  
  
"Don't say I didn't warn you." The blonde said and he and his comrades pulled guns on them. "Its too bad you guys interfered. Now, you have to be eliminated along with the princess." The redhead said smiling.  
  
"Yami, quickly. Pull out your Dark Magician card and summon him." Zana whispered to him.  
  
"What? Why?" He asked.  
  
"Please, just do it." She told him hurriedly.  
  
Yami Yugi removed the Dark Magician from his deck and held it up. "Come forth Dark Magician!" Yami Yugi called out. Zana's millennium bracelet lit up and there, between them and the suits, the Dark Magician appeared. Tall and imposing. Facing the suits with cold stare.  
  
"Dark magic attack now!!" Zana shouted. The Dark Magician pointed his staff at the suits and power poured forth from it and hit the suits dead on. The men were sent flying up against the back wall of the building and fell to the floor unconscious. The Dark Magician turned around and faced Yugi and the others. He looked at Zana, kneeled, and rose. Zana smiled. "Arigato, Aniki."  
  
Yami Yugi, Joji, and Honda looked at her shocked by what she said. The Dark Magician smiled and nodded and disappeared. "Zana? Is the Dark Magician your brother?" Yami Yugi asked.  
  
"No, but I consider him as my older brother. Thank you for saving me."  
  
"No problem. If it wasn't for Yugi's millennium puzzle, we wouldn't have found you." Joji said.  
  
"How did the millennium puzzle know where you were?" Honda asked.  
  
"Well, the millennium puzzle and bracelet are linked to each other. They were both forged from the same gold at the same time on the same day. When the bracelet is in danger, it will light up. Sending a beckon to the millennium puzzle, its mate, to track it down."  
  
"Then that explains why Yug's puzzle started glowing and got brighter to closer it came in contact with the millennium bracelet." Joji added.  
  
"That's right. The millennium puzzle and bracelet are two halves of a whole from what my mother and father told me. I'm not exactly sure what they meant by that though and neither does Yunie." Zana said.  
  
"Well, in any case, let's go home. You've been through enough for one day, Zana." Yugi told her as they walked out the double doors.  
  
The four said their good-byes and went the separate ways unaware of the figure watching from her perch on the roof. "Next time, princess. Next time." The figure said and vanished into thin air.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY EVERYONE! HOPED YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!! 


	11. Chap 11

"Fay. I have been more than just patient with you." The shadowed figure growled.  
  
Fay stood before her employer, she had recently tattooed black star tattoo under her left eye. She glared with contempt at the man, but bowed her head in respect. He did have her sister. "I have no excuse for my failure toward the capture of the princess, but I assure you she'll be yours in about - "  
  
"Fay as much as I love you, I can not keep accepting all these failures. You must give her to me before the next full moon!" He stepped out of the shadows, his hooded trench coat covered his grim expression. Defafaeth rolled her eyes.  
  
"I know that! Unlike your morons I can actually think!" she growled.  
  
"Excuse me? Are you implying the fact that we're stupid?!?!" A blonde man in a suit growled, he had his arm in a sling. His comrades had similar injuries.  
  
Fay ignored them, "YOUR bloody henchmen are the ones responsible for letting the princess escape - again! They can't follow simple commands. With the way you've been generously paying them for doing nothing, I wouldn't be surprised if they hired someone to do their thinking for them!" she spat.  
  
He looked at her for a long time, her glare was boring through his skull, he was nervous but his hood hid the sweat pouring down his face. He didn't want to look at those clear hate filled eyes but he had the feeling that she knew when his eyes were on her or not. So he continued to look back until he finally couldn't take the eyes that showed so much contempt for him, and looked away. Fay's expression changed from hateful rage to hateful triumph. "I would like to have proof of my sister's survival." She grunted.  
  
Nicoshia looked at Fay with awe, somehow that girl always managed to bled politeness and rebellion at the same time. Nicoshia brushed strands of reddish hair away from her face, her yellow tiger eyes always intrigued her master, he used to love her and she loved him. But then SHE came along, SHE had eyes which changed colour every time she switched moods. Violet and pine green when sad, navy blue and black when happy, red and orange when mad, tiger eye and amber when satisfied or pleased, solid amethyst when feeling intense emotions and etc. The master had always liked eyes, and here now was the girl of her dreams. "We'll tell you when you can see your sister and right now is not one of those times!" she said smugly.  
  
"Now Ms. Porcherin let's be considerate. Let her talk to her sister. Now kindly dial up her number." He said.  
  
"But sir - "  
  
"Are you contradicting me? Because I hope you aren't Ms. Porcherin." He said lightly. Nicoshia pulled out a cell-phone and dialed the number, she gritted her teeth. She threw the phone over to Fay. The phone landed right at Defafaeth's feet.  
  
Fay looked down, she opened her hand and the phone flew to her hand. "Sis? Amethyst Garnet? AG! It's me Fay. I'm okay, how 'bout you? I'll have you out soon I promise on my life. I know, I'm so sorry . . . . it's my fault. Hindi ko alam. Patawarin mo ako, hindi ko alam. . . hindi, oo nawala. Patay na siya hindi ko alam saan at kailan. Ang sadyang patayin? Hindi ko alam rin, bakit? Jamie? Nawawala, siguro ka? Oo, isang bulaklak? Hindi mo gustong . . . chocolate? Computer? Hindi? Sige na. Paalam small fry."  
  
"Enough evidence?" the hooded man murmured.  
  
"She's yours by the next full moon." Fay said.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"I'm sorry Yugi, XZanayu, I must leave for the moment. I have some business to take care of at the next town. Seems like the crate of cards I bought have to be picked up over there, so I'll be back soon as I can." Ouji-san said as he slipped into his trench coat and popped on a hat.  
  
"Okay. So since the nearest town is like 500 kilometers away from here. . . . land vehicle?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yes. All night bus actually." Yugi's granddad looked around his room for his briefcase.  
  
"So then. . . that'll take you a long long time so you'll be back tomorrow?" It was more statement than question.  
  
"Yes Yugi, have you seen. . . ?"  
  
"This it?" XZanayu said. She pulled out a brown leather suitcase from under the bed.  
  
"Oh thank you XZanayu." He took the case from her and walked downstairs trailed by Zana and Yugi. He stepped into his shoes and opened the door. "Now don't do anything you'll regret while I'm gone!" Grandpa warned.  
  
"W. . . . w. . . .what?!" Zana stammered thinking that Fay had told him of last week. She looked at Yugi and saw that he was thinking the same thing he was.  
  
"You know what I mean." He suddenly looked taller than he should have, "I don't want you having a party here and inviting all your friends over to trash the house - understood?!"  
  
"Oh! Never!" They said in unison both equally relieved at this revelation.  
  
"I hope not." Ouji-san said suspiciously. He kissed Zana on the cheek and ruffled Yugi's hair. "Well good. Bye, C-ya later!" He opened an umbrella, walked out the door and closed it behind him.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Fay stole along the streets disguised as a blind woman. Many people parted for her and gave her room to move. The young woman looked out through her sunglasses and scanned the crowd. She headed in the general direction of the Game Shop, the streets near there were deserted seeing as it was starting to rain.  
  
Fay hid behind a tree and waited as ouji-san walked out. She bid her sweet grandpa farewell. She of course set up the phone call that was making him go all the way to the next town, but she didn't want to hurt him or ever disappoint him. All those times she jeered about his old age and his ways, were really just a cover - and he knew it. He knew that she was undergoing a tough time, he helped her, put up with her. She loved him like her own grandfather.  
  
The girl used her Millennium item to transform herself into a raccoon. The power of her item was unusual, it kept one young and immortal but at the same time had the ability to transform it's chosen partner into any animal. Defafaeth Mechqua climbed up the tree and waited. All the Secret Service Military training she underwent would keep her awake until the time came.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Yugi." Zana whispered, "I think it's the wine talking but, you have the most gorgeous eyes."  
  
Yugi smiled, "You have even more beautiful eyes Zana, your voice is angelic, your eyes are like sparkling stars, your smile could melt even ouji-san's cooking." He snuggled up deep into her shoulder.  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment." She murmured. Zana kissed her Yugi lightly on the lips and hugged him tighter to her. They watched the rain pour down the window and drank down some white wine as well.  
  
*Oh! They look so sweet together.* Yunie said with a heavy sigh. She and Yami Yugi were sitting in the millennium puzzle watching the two lovebirds.  
  
'I know. They look like a match made in the heavens.' Yami Yugi looked at Yunie carefully, 'Are you all right?'  
  
*Yes. Of course. I've been with Princess Yunalisa since birth and even though I can talk to her, it just gets so lonely at times* Yunie sighed again. *Do you get what I mean? That Zana will forget all about me now that Yugi is in her life to replace me.* she looked hopelessly out into space. *Of course I did know this was to happen, everyone did, but. . . . Oh fancy that! Look at me babbling on and on about love and being forgotten! I am such a hopeless case!!!!* She buried her face in her hands trying hard not to cry.  
  
'I don't think you're a hopeless case.' The yami whispered into her ear. 'In fact I think, you're a charming captivating being of wonder and beauty.' He circled his arms around her and kissed her warmly on the cheeks.  
  
Yunie blushed. *Uh. . .yeah. . . you too.* Yami Yugi smiled, he kissed her fiercely on the lips and pulled her closer to him until there was no space in between.  
  
'You're mine. Mine and ONLY mine!' he muttered into her ear when they pulled away. 'You're not Yunalisa's, you don't belong to the bracelet. You belong to me, and I belong to you.' he said breathlessly.  
  
Zana's Yami giggled, *Now I remember why I used to have a crush on you.* she murmured gently. She licked his ear and ran a hand through his hair. *I just hope you will still love me when you find out the truth about me, the princess, and the millennium bracelet.* Yunie said to herself.  
  
'I'm flattered.' He murmured. He took her in his arms and started nibbling on her soft neck.  
  
"You know what Yugi?" XZanayu said with a grin.  
  
"Hhhmmmm?" Yugi said lazily. "I'm actually glad for once that Fay isn't here. Usually I'd think of killing myself if Fay weren't here - because of ouji-san's cooking - but it's really enchanting this time we have together." Zana said with a sigh.  
  
Yugi grinned, he reached over to the table next to the couch and turned the light off. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Fay climbed down the tree, she trotted toward the side of the Game Shop and disappeared behind a garbage can. A black spider monkey leaped up and scaled the building, the monkey swung onto the window sill that belonged to Fay's room. The primate tapped on the glass 5x before Peaches came up to Fay in her new form, the snake quietly opened the window and the girl- monkey swung in. She quietly exited the room and quickly made her way to the living room where Yugi and Zana were 'entertaining' themselves.  
  
'They're too busy to notice me. Their Yami's are distracted. Good.' Fay thought. She ran behind the TV and waited for a moment. A black mouse came scuttling out with a pill in her mouth. She climbed up the table where the wine sat and ran up to the half finished wine glasses. Pill in mouth the small black snake dropped half a pill in each glass. She slithered away just as the two millennium wearers reached for their glasses 


	12. Chap 12

YU-GI-OH EXTREME By: XZanayu and Defafaeth Mechqua  
  
CHAPTER 12 Guardians Appear  
  
Yugi and I picked up our wineglasses unaware of the drug that laced the wine. I was about to take a sip when my instincts kicked in and told me to stop. Something was wrong with the wine. "Yugi stop!" I knocked the wineglass out of his hand when he was about to drink and the glass landed and shattered on the hard wood floor.  
  
"Zana!" Yugi looked at me shocked. At that time Yunie and Yami appeared.  
  
Princess? What's wrong? * Yunie asked me as I continued to look at my wineglass. I placed the wineglass back on the table and pull out my deck and looked through them until I found the card I was looking for. I placed the card face down on top of the wineglass. My bracelet started to glow, as did the card I placed on top of the glass. It was then that we watched as white particles were being lifted from the wine and come together until they formed half of a white pill.  
  
"What is that?" Yugi asked watching the pill attach itself to the card. I lifted the card off of the glass and turned it over in my hand. We watched as the card absorbed the white pill and displayed what it was and what is does on the card.  
  
"Its half of a knockout pill. Its purpose is to knockout its victim for limited amount of time. No known side effects." I read aloud.  
  
"A knockout pill? But, how did it get into the wine?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Someone or something placed it there while we were occupied. And I'm quite sure that the other half of this pill was in Yugi's glass." I told them looking through my deck again.  
  
*But, that would mean..* Yunie started to say.  
  
"Someone or something was in the house and might still be." I said finding the other card I was looking for. I placed it on the floor. "I summon Chyna, the cadaver dog." My bracelet glowed and from the card emerged a beautiful white wolf with glowing blue eyes. The wolf padded over to me and I smiled as I rubbed her head. I held the card with the pill on it up to Chyna's nose. "Go girl. Track it down to its source."  
  
I told her as she sniffed the card. She sniffed the wine glass followed it along floor to behind the television and immediately ran up the stairs and made a beeline to Fay's room where Chyna was scratching on the door and barking like crazy.  
  
"But, that's Fay's room. You don't think Fay?" Yugi said. I held up my hand and opened the door to Fay's room. When the door was opened, Chyna went straight to Fay's dresser, scratching at the top left drawer. I pushed Chyna away after I stroked her head and told her good girl. I opened the drawer and there, sitting along the side of the drawer was a small plastic bag. I removed the bag and held it up and inside were white pills. I heard Yugi gasped.  
  
*Looks like Fay's the enemy. * Yami said.  
  
"B-But why? Why would she do this?" Yugi asked still not believing what he saw.  
  
"I'm sure Fay has a very good reason for doing what she did. And until she decides she can trust us enough to tell us what's really going on with her. . ." I placed the bag back in the drawer and closed it. "Fay cannot be trusted."  
  
"But, Zana?" *She's right, Yugi. Fay tried to knockout both you and Zana. And until she confesses to us what's wrong, we must be on our guard around her. *  
  
Yami told Yugi. *Zana? I think its time we started searching for the guardians. * Yunie said as we left Fay's room.  
  
"Agreed. If Fay is in on this along with the suits, then we need to find them ASAP." I told her as we walked down the hall. I stopped and looked back at Fay's closed door. 'I hope you can tell us what's wrong Fay. I don't want you to be my enemy.' I said to myself and walked back downstairs, unaware of the spider like eyes watching my descent downstairs from the ceiling above.  
  
____________________________________  
  
The next day, Yugi and I told Anzu, Honda, Joji, Bakura, and Mai what happened.  
  
"WHAT?!" Joji shouted.  
  
"I never thought she would do such a thing. I mean, I thought she was weird, but this." Bakura said.  
  
"But why? You've never done anything to her?" Anzu said.  
  
"One does not need a reason to obtain something that does not belong to them. I know that well." Bakura answered.  
  
"Well, she's not going to get away with it. We're going to confront her and make her confess." Joji said.  
  
"We will do no such thing." I said softly.  
  
"Huh?" Everyone looked at me.  
  
"Zana, Fay tried to knock you out and take away the End of the World card. Why shouldn't we confront her?" Mai asked.  
  
"Because I don't consider Fay our enemy. Look, I know Fay looks guilty, but I know that there has to be something more to this. She wouldn't just get close to Yugi and his family and me just to take away the End of the World card. I feel that something is making Fay do things she doesn't want to do." I told them. "When I first met her, I was afraid because of the way she looked and I thought her dangerous, but Yunie assured me that there is good in her and Yunie has never been wrong. And . . . . I also feel it in my heart that Fay needs our help. She just afraid to ask for it." I took a deep breath. "Look, all I ask is that we do not treat Fay any differently. Just to keep our guard around her until she comes to us for help or . . . ." I stop, not waiting to continue.  
  
"Or until Fay shows her true colors." Bakura finished for me. I nodded.  
  
"Okay, if you say so. But, about this guardians thing. How do we find them?" Joji asked changing the subject.  
  
"I'm not sure. Only my bracelet knows the identities of the guardians and it will reveal them to me when the time is right. But, my mother told me that my father said that the guardians would all be here in Domino City. Who and where they are? Only the bracelet knows and so far, its not telling."  
  
"Well, this won't be easy." Honda said.  
  
"Yes, I know. But, I'm sure that the bracelet will lead us to them soon. With everything that's happened, I'm sure the guardians are just waiting to be contacted. I just wish I knew how." I told them. "Anyway, here. This is for all of you."  
  
I held up five black duel monster cards. "What kind of cards are these?" Joji asked.  
  
"They're tracer cards. My father sent them to me last night. If ever I'm in trouble, the cards will start to glow letting the person or persons know that I need help. It works the same way as the millennium puzzle would when I'm in danger." I told them. Then the school bell rang.  
  
"Well, we better get going or we'll be late for class." Yugi said and we all ran inside.  
  
___________________________________  
After school, Anzu and I were walking down the street, heading for home when Anzu had to stop at the bread shop to pick up some sticky buns. I waited for her outside when I noticed something odd in the alley on the other side of the street. My curiosity got the best of me and I made my way across the street and into the alley, being on my guard as I proceeded into its dark recesses.  
  
"Okay, Zana. I'm got the buns we can go now." Anzu said when she noticed I was no where in sight. "Zana? Zana? Where did she go? Uh, oh. I'd better go get Yugi and the others. Something must have happened to her." Anzu took off down the street unaware that Joji and Honda had just turned the corner behind her. Meanwhile, I made it to the end of the alleyway when I felt this icy tingle down my spine. I spun around and standing in front of me was a ninja, a female ninja.  
  
"Greetings, duel monster princess." The ninja said.  
  
I gasped when I recognized the voice. "Fay?! Fay, is that you?" Before I could blink she had me pinned against the wall of the alley by my throat. I couldn't break her grip, it was so strong. "Why? Why are . . . you doing this?" I managed to get out. She didn't answer me, but I knew it was Fay. Maybe I can get her to tell my what's really going on.  
  
*Princess! Hold on I'm coming. * I heard Yunie say inside my head.  
  
'NO! I can handle this. Don't worry, I'll be all right. Trust me. Please Yunie?' There was a pause when I heard her say.  
  
*Very well. But, when things get out of hand, I'm stepping in all right?*  
  
'Okay.' I replied and turned my attention back to Fay.  
  
_______________________________  
  
"Well, we should almost be to the bread store. Great new cards you picked up Joji." Honda said as he and Joji walked along. "Yeah, these new magic cards should be a great addition to my deck. Huh?" Joji stopped when he noticed one of the cards glowing.  
  
"Hey! Isn't that the tracer card Zana gave you?" Honda said quickly pulling out his deck and went through it and found his tracer card only to find it glowing as well.  
  
"Your card is glowing as well. Zana must be nearby and in trouble." Joji said. He held out his card and and moved it from left to right and noticed that it glowed even brighter when it was pointed directly at the alley across the street.  
  
"Zana must be there. Come on!" Joji said as he and Honda quickly made a beeline for the alley.  
  
________________________________  
  
"Fay, listen to me. I know that you don't want to this. Please just let us help you. You are not our enemy. Whatever Victor has done to you, we can help stop him. But, you have to let us help. Please." I pleaded with her.  
  
"You can't help me! Why would you? You're royalty! You don't need to get your hands dirty tryin' to help a lost soul like me. I don't need your bloody help!" Fay yelled at me and threw me against the side wall. I cried out as I hit the wall and slid to the ground.  
  
I looked up at Fay. "You're wrong, Fay. You're my friend and I refuse to see you as my enemy. What about Ouji-san? Don't you care about how much this will hurt him when he finds out what you're doing? And Yugi? I thought you cared about him. He doesn't know what to think about you. He's so hurt by what you're doing. Please, Fay. Let us help. We want to help we don't want anything to happen to you." I told her as I pulled myself to me feet, hoping she would listen to reason.  
  
"SHUT UP!! There's nothing you can do to help me." Fay said as she pulled out her sword. "I have to do this for..it doesn't matter anymore. Just be a good princess and come along with me peacefully."  
  
"She's not going anywhere with you traitor." A familiar voice said. It was Joji and Honda. They immediately placed themselves in front of me.  
  
"Are you alright, Zana?" Honda asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay." I told them.  
  
"Joji, Honda, get out of the way. This has nothing to do with you." Fay told them.  
"I don't think so. Zana's our friend and we thought you were too. But, apparently, we were wrong about that. So, we're not letting you anywhere near Zana." Joji said.  
  
"Don't make me laugh. What can you two idiots do against me. I happen to be trained in the martial arts and let's face it, I can kick your butts to hell and back." Fay smirked.  
  
"Oh yeah? Then why don't you try it." Joji challenged.  
  
"Fine. Your funerals!" Fay charged towards us with her sword over her head.  
"STOP IT!!" I cried out. Suddenly, a brilliant light appeared in front of Joji and Honda, knocking Fay back against the opposite wall.  
  
"What the?" Honda said looking as the light front of him formed a shield and the one in front of Joji formed crossed swords. It was then that I noticed that my bracelet was glowing just as bright. I looked up at Joji and Honda and smiled. "Joji and Honda. They're guardians." I shook off my awe. " Joji! Honda! Take hold of the shield and swords! Hurry!"  
  
"Okay." Joji replied. They both took hold of the items in front of them and light surrounding the shield and swords resonated brightly. I closed my eyes until I felt the light die down. I open my eyes and gasped at what I saw. Joji was now dress in a jet black, form fitting costume with black boots and black gloves. Around his waist was a red belt with his duel monster deck on his right and two swords on his left. Attached to the costume was a blood red cape that floated gently behind him and on is forehead was the symbol of crossed swords.  
  
Honda was dressed the same way only his costume was midnight blue with a snow white cape. Around his waist was a snow white belt with only his duel monster deck on his left. On his forehead was the shield symbol. The glow surrounding them faded away and both opened their eyes.  
  
"Damn. Victor warned 'bout this." I heard Fay mutter. Joji and Honda glanced at each other and smiled. Joji withdrew his swords and twirled them around like he fought with them all his life. Honda held up his right arm and balled his hand into a fist and there, on his arm appeared a shield with an Egyptian eye decorating its front.  
  
"Now, what were you saying about kicking our butts?" Joji said sarcastically.  
  
Fay stood up and smirked giving her face an eerie look. "Like changing into costumes is going to keep me from taking the princess. Prepare to die!" Fay said getting into a stance.  
  
Joji smiled. "Bring it on."  
  
______________________________  
  
UH,OH!! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT! STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 13!!! AND THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED! WE REALLY APPRECIATE IT ^-^ !!!!! 


	13. Chap 13

DISCLAIMER:WE DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH, BUT WE DO OWN YU-GI-OH EXTREME AND ALL THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND MONSTERS.  
  
YU-GI-OH EXTREME BY: XZANAYU AND DEFAFAETH MECHQUA CHAPTER 13 REASON WHY  
I stood and watched as Joji and Honda fought Fay to keep me safe. I start to cry because I don't want them to. It hurts me to my heart to see my friends fight each other so fiercely. I closed my eyes and yelled. "STOP!!!" The three combatants stopped fighting and looked at me. "Please, stop." I whispered.  
  
"Zana." I heard Joji say softly. A gentle glow surrounded me and in a flash of light I was dressed in lavender, tiered, thigh-high dress with a smocked top and layers of ruffles starting from the top of the thighs to three inches above the knees. Black pumps with two-inch heels with open toe graced my feet. Diamond teardrop earrings adorn my ears. My hair was pulled up into a tight bun on top of my head with ringlets gently brushing against the nape of my neck and the sides of my face. A pearl choker adorned my neck and my millennium bracelet graced my wrist had reverted to my princess form. I opened my eyes and walked past Joji and Honda, who were kneeling, up to Fay.  
  
I looked at her and gently smiled, saying what I felt with my eyes. She must have understood because she dropped her sword and looked hard at the ground, skillfully masking her face. I touched her arm gently and smiled, but she gave me an emotionless look hiding her self. I heard running footsteps approaching. I turned my head and saw Yugi, Anzu, Bakura, and Mai arrive. I nodded and smiled at them while I held onto Fay. "I think we should leave this horrible alley and head for the park so we can talk." I said to everyone. Everyone nodded. In a flash of light, Joji, Honda, and I returned to our normal clothes and we all headed for the park.  
  
______________________________  
  
At the park, the others and I are sitting under the gazebo. Fay was sitting next to me dressed in her normal clothes on the bench her arms crossed eyes closed. Yugi was sitting on the other side of her giving her a gentle look. "My deepest apologies. None of this was supposed ta 'appen" Fay muttered.  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry for, Fay. You're our friend and we're here to help you." I told her.  
  
"My sister." She said her mouth twisting into a snarl. " 'e kidnapped her and made me work for 'im. 'e wants me to give you to 'im by the next full moon." Fay spat vehemently.  
  
"The next full moon? But, the next full moon is three days from now." Anzu said.  
  
"So, Victor has taking measures like this to get the End of the World Card. I'm not surprised though." I said, remembering that he murdered my mother. "But why would she want you to get me? No offense or anything but aside from the fact that you're awesome at martial arts . . . well. . ."  
  
"I've been through a lot, the bloke knows me better than I know myself. 'e knows what makes me tick . . . . ." Fay said dryly not really answering the question. Then sighing she added, "'e knows that my grandpa and Yugi's grandpa are ol' chums. Victor knew that Yug's gramps would take me in no questions asked."  
  
"We have to save Fay's sister." Yugi said.  
  
"But how?" Mai said.  
  
"Well, for one thing we're going to pretend that none of this happened. Make Victor and his goons think we don't know about Fay or her sister. We just go as normal. In the meantime, we have to find the rest of the guardians. Two have already appeared right, Joji and Honda?"  
  
Joji and Honda smiled as everyone looked at them. "Joji and Honda are guardians?" Anzu asked.  
  
"Honda, I believe, but Joji, no way." Mai said with a sly grin.  
  
Joji growled. "What do you mean, Mai?! You saw how Honda and I were dressed and the swords and shield he and I wielded to protect Zana. Sounds like somebody's jealous?" Joji retorted.  
  
"What?! Me jealous? Get real, you idiot." Mai said getting in his face.  
  
"That's enough." Honda said fiercely. "Joji and I have been chosen to be the protectors of the Duel Monster Princess, who happens to be Zana."  
  
He walked up to me and kneeled. "Zana, no, Princess Yunalisa. I vow to protect you and keep you safe from all harm." Honda said. Joji joined him.  
  
"So do I, princess. We are honored that we were chosen as your protectors and we will do our best to fulfill our duty to you."  
  
I smiled at them and nodded. "Arigato."  
  
Bakura stepped forward. "So, the way we saw you in the alley was your princess form?"  
  
"Yes, it was. What you saw was my true figure." I told them.  
  
"Oh." Bakura said.  
  
"Anyway, its getting late. Let's all go home and since its the weekend, we'll have a plenty of time to search for the other guardians, agreed?" I asked.  
  
Everyone nodded. "Good. Don't worry, Fay. We'll get your sister back I promise. Goodnight, everyone. See you tomorrow." We all left the park and went home.  
  
____________________________________  
  
At the game shop that night, I walked to Yugi's room to talk to him after checking on Fay to see if she was asleep. Yugi was quiet the entire walk home and when we arrived, only saying hi to ouji-san before eating dinner and going to bed. Something was wrong. I knocked on his door. "Who is it?" I heard him asked from the opposite side.  
  
"It me, Yugi. May I enter?" There was a slight pause and then.  
  
"Sure. The door's open." I opened the door to find Yugi standing at his window looking up at the stars. I watched him for a moment then walked towards him.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" I asked him.  
  
"Free country." He answered. We stood there watching the stars for a while in complete silence.  
  
"Yugi? Is something wrong?" I asked, breaking the silence. I heard him sigh then watched him go and sit on his bed.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said softly with his head down.  
  
"Huh?" I was confused. What was he apologizing for? I joined him on his bed.  
  
"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect when you needed me. My millennium puzzle reacted and I was so far away that I thought you were taken away from me." He said, both his hands balled in to fist. I looked at him and placed my hand on top of his fists. He looked at me to find a smile on my face.  
  
"Yugi, you have nothing to apologize for. That's why Joji and Honda were there. They are my protectors just as you are. So, don't feel bad because you weren't there because there will be times when you won't be there to protect me. That's what the guardians are for. They're your back-up." I wrapped my arms around him and laid back on his bed, pulling him along with me. Snuggling close, I laid my head on his chest, listening to the beating of his heart. I looked out his window at the stars. "It such a beautiful night, isn't it?" I asked softly while stroking his chest.  
  
"Yeah." He replied rubbing my back and hair. We lay there silently and fell asleep in each other's arms under the many watchful eyes of twinkling stars.  
  
_____________________________  
  
END OF CHAPTER 13. 


	14. Chap 14 Distrust Among The Ranks PT I

I yawned opening an eye. I looked up at Yugi's sleeping figure and smiled, reaching up I ran my hand through his hair. I glanced at the digital clock on Yugi's desk, 12:00 AM. *CRASH* I untangled myself from Yugi's grip and sat up straight as plank. "Yugi. Yugi!" I hissed shaking him vigorously but to no avail. I sighed and stood up, I walked to the door then quietly opened it. Carefully I stalked through the halls.  
  
"Zana!" someone hissed. Someone grabbed me and dragged me into the kitchen   
  
I spun around and came face to face with Fay, "Hey . . . what happened . . . ?"  
  
She snarled and pulled me down under the kitchen counter, "Victor and his goons are 'ere. I think they suspect somethin'." She whispered  
  
I gulped then murmured, "We have to warn Yugi and - "  
  
Fay shook her head, "No! If we were to sneak into their rooms 'n somehow warn them we'd be caught ourselves! Think girl! Think! All we can do now is sit tight 'n hope they're heavy sleepers. Which they probably are . . . . did I ever tell you the time when I - "  
  
"Fay!" I interrupted impatiently, "I think I can hear someone coming." Footsteps. Footsteps headed towards the kitchen.  
  
Defafaeth scowled, "'oly shit! Stay under." She hissed. Then she pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket handing it to me, "Hold that to your mouth. That way they can't hear you breathe."  
  
I obediently put it to my mouth and almost immediately fainted.  
  
|*|*|*|*|*|   
  
"I think she's coming to." Fay's voice drifted through the air.  
  
I opened my eyes then closed them immediately for the room was brightly illuminated. I groaned then my eyes focused enough to see the people surrounding me. But all I saw was Fay who was standing next to a large cloaked figure. She stared at me, her eyes were a gleaming tiger-eye and amber, then smirked.  
  
"I trusted you . . ." I whispered hoarsely.  
  
She snorted, "My luck. You're a trustin' fool like all my other victims." She grinned.  
  
"Yes. The old 'Trust me I'm your friend' tactic." The cloaked man guffawed.  
  
Fay shrugged grinning, "All my victims trust me. I thank my millennium earrin' for that." She said fingering it.  
  
I called for Yunie to help, but I couldn't sense her. I tried to turn my head but my hands, feet and neck were chained making that feat impossible.  
  
"Looking for this?" Fay grinned holding up my millennium bracelet. "Don't think I'm that stupid. Oh and your little tracer cards . . . I've done a little something to 'em so that they point your little friends in a totally wrong direction 'n into my trap." She said.  
  
"But they're your friends too!" I said. My eyes were wide in fear of Yugi and the others getting hurt because of me.  
  
Defafaeth laughed mercilessly, "FRIENDS?! Those losers MY friends!? Let me tell you something, your majesty! I have NO friends, NO attachments, NO nothing! My sister. I made 'er up so that you'd believe that I had a reason for my actions. And you foolishly believed me!" she sneered.  
  
I gulped. I wad doomed. They would take away the End of the World care. All would be doomed. And Yugi . . . . . My lower lip trembled as I tried not to cry.  
  
|*|*|*|*|*|  
  
"My sister. Now. I did as you asked now I want 'er back." Defafaeth snarled as soon as they were out of hearing range. Her eyes were an eerie colour both were of pure night black.  
  
"I thought you said you had none? That you made her up to get Yunalisa to trust you?" Victor sneered relentlessly.  
  
Fay looked at him unamused, "I made that part up to make 'er feel like crap for believing me. Sadistic pleasures if you will. Now my sister." She said dryly.  
  
"You have no sense of humor do you?" Victor said bending down and kissing her cheek.  
  
Fay didn't flinch just snarled, "I don't give a damn 'bout that. Now give me back my sister!"  
  
The hooded figure sighed, "Ms. Porcherin, her sister please." He said waving a hand at the tiger eyed woman.  
  
She nodded stiffly. Nicoshia walked into a room, a few minutes later she came out again with a black haired 7-year-old. The little girl was 3'9 with green glowing eyes, she was slender in figure and had an almond shaped face. "Fay!" the girl said excitedly she ran forwards and hugged the stunned figure before her.  
  
Defafaeth's eyes shifted into a fiery red and orange. She shoved the green- eyed girl away contemptuously. "You've tricked me Victor. I congratulate you on that. Now it's my turn." She said looking at him full in the face. The ninja snapped her fingers and XZanayu disappeared in a puff of smoke. The supposed sister of Fay's shifted into a really ugly looking monster. The monster snarled at her and glared ferociously.  
  
"Yunalisa!? Where is she?!" He fumed moving to grab the ninja.  
  
The ninja feigned left and laughed, "She's gone. And now you'll never 'ave the End of the World card! All because of your treachery!" she laughed then she too vanished in a puff of smoke.  
  
"FIND THEM BOTH!!! BRING THEM BOTH BACK ALIVE!!!!!!!!!" Victor shouted.  
  
|*|*|*|*|*|  
  
I looked around confused. One minute I was chained up next I was sitting on a black motorcycle. Just then Fay appeared behind me and leaned forward to grab the bars. She said nothing but started up the motorcycle and started driving madly. "I'm sorry for what I just did and said earlier, XZanayu." She shouted over the roar of the engine. We were going at top speed driving on the side of a mountain. I clung on for dear life onto anything in front of me.  
  
I looked back at her not knowing what to say if there was anything to say at all. Fay slipped something into my hand and concentrated on the night road.  
  
My bracelet, I put it back on. *Yunie?*  
  
*My princess I'm here. I'm fine. Are you?* Yunie asked.  
  
*Yes I am but Fay-*  
  
*Yes, yes. I know. She kidnapped you and nearly handed you over to Victor. We had this all planned out don't worry. Wait. Where's Fay's sister?* the yami asked confused.  
  
"It was a lie." Fay said in reply, "They tried to hand over a cheap replica of my sister. Fortunately for me, I know for a fact that my sister never calls me Fay. She calls me Defafaeth or DM. But NEVER Fay. That and that she'd never hug me or show any emotions towards me in any way."  
  
I gasped, "You mean . . . . . both of you . . . . . you can talk to each other? But . . . how . . . when . . ." I started stuttering in confusion.  
  
"Yunie will tell ya." Fay muttered as she sped up.  
  
*Sorry for deceiving you princess but it was the only plan me and Fay could conceive at the moment. You see the millennium earring is like a sort of sibling to all the other millennium items. After the making of the millennium items there was enough leftover metal from all the other items to make one last item. The earring itself was separated from all the other items due to some unfortunate circumstances. So that explains how she and I are able to communicate. The earring is the runt, no offense Fay, to our little millennium family and can communicate with all of the items.*  
  
"No offense taken. So you see Zana, Yunie and me devised up a plan to get my sister back. And as you can now see it worked yet failed miserably." She muttered.  
  
I looked at Fay again. Her eyes were a misty they were a colour I'd never seen before. "Fay . . . . . I - "  
  
"Don't be sorry. You've done absolutely nothing."  
  
"No! It was my fault that your sister is dead! If it weren't for me they wouldn't have taken your sister and then they wouldn't have . . . . . you know . . . . ." I looked down and bit my lip tightly.  
  
Defafaeth scoffed, "I can hardly blame you for being born. I know my sister is in a better place besides I am just a wee mortal, the pawn of an even greater power. So is everyone else come to think of it all the things that we've lost and have gained will be the things that will help us all succeed."  
  
I didn't know what she meant, but I kept quiet. Then the sound of a car's approach reached my ears. Then a bullet smashed through the rear view mirror. "Uh . . . Fay - "  
  
"Dammit all!" she cursed. "It's Victor an' 'is goons. Take the wheel, figuratively speakin' I'll take care o' them." She muttered under her breath. She let go of the handle turned around in her seat. I hastily grabbed the handles and panicked. "Slow it down for me a bit k? I can't do anythin' if you drive like mad." She shouted over the roar of the engine. There was suddenly a bow and arrow in her hands, what's more the arrows were on fire. A bullet whizzed my head. I nearly fainted.  
  
*I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DRIVE!!!!* I screamed in my head. More bullets fired and I was getting even more scared.  
  
*Don't worry princess. I sort of know how. Here I'll help.* Yunie said hesitantly. She took over me and I was pushed back in her place. *Um . . . I think this is how you slow down . . . . .* she said hesitantly.  
  
"COME ON! DO YOU WANT TO DIE?!?!?!?!" Defafaeth shouted again.  
  
Yunie clenched her teeth sped up the motorcycle knocking Fay off her seat. She would've fallen off were it not for her speedy hands grabbing hold of the bike. She climbed back on and swatted Yunie/Me on the head and growled, "If you WANT to go slower do the opposite of what you just did!" she shouted turning around again and taking aim.  
  
Yunie did what she bade but then we were going to slow and the car almost caught up with us if Fay hadn't kicked me/Yunie in the shin. More bullets fired. Fay took aim, fired, and hit the driver square in between the eye. Fay immediately turned around and grabbed the handles. "At least you didn't crash us." she grumbled.  
  
Yunie and me switched again, "Hey sorry. Neither of us knew how to drive." I said apologetically.  
  
Fay hmphed in response and increased the speed ten fold. 


	15. Chap 15 Distrust Among The Ranks PT II

HELLO EVERYONE!! HERE'S PART TWO TO CHAPTER 15!! ENJOY AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!! WE DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! WE DO, HOWEVER, OWN OURSELVES, ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, MONSTERS, AND CARDS!  
  
YU-GI-OH EXTREME BY:XZANAYU AND DEFAFAETH MECHQUA  
  
CHAPTER 15(Part Two) Distrust Among The Ranks  
  
Its been a week since the incident and everyone with the exception of me and Anzu were still distrustful of Fay. Joji or Honda was always nearby when I was alone with Fay in public places. Even though, I couldn't see them, I knew they were there keep an watchful eye on Fay.  
  
It was Yugi's idea. He told Joji and Honda to keep an eye on her to make sure she didn't pull a 360 on us again. Yugi had stopped being cold to her, but as far as trusting her again, no such luck as of yet. I'm just glad that least Anzu understood what she did. I guess its true that females always stick together. I forgave Yunie, but Yami has not. And it's really hurting her. She didn't think that Yami would stop talking to her, but after the incident, Yami erected a shield to keep Yunie out of the millennium puzzle where he dwells.  
  
This was getting out of hand and there was nothing I could do. I couldn't force them or tell them to forgive and forget, but it hurt to see friends distrusting each other so much. But, I knew that they had to come together on their own. I just wish it was faster than what it was taking.  
  
Today, I was at the mall with Honda. I needed the break and even though, I told Yugi I would be okay by myself, he insisted that I take Honda or Joji with me. So, I opted for Honda since Joji already had plans that day and it was nice to see Yugi so concerned for my safety. He told me it was not only him, but Yami as well. They both wanted me to keep safe. I smiled thinking about that.  
  
"What's got you smiling?" Honda asked me as we headed towards the bookstore six stores down.  
  
"About how lucky I am to have some many people of care about me. I never thought I would have so many precious people in my life. I always thought I would have no one but Yunie and the duel monsters, but then I met all of you and that changed. Thank you." I said looking at him with a dazzling smile.  
  
Honda blushed and smiled in return. "No problem. Besides, if we hadn't meet you, Joji and I wouldn't be your guardians. So, its us who should be thanking you."  
  
I giggled. "True. Well, here we are. I just wanted to pick up a couple of books and then we can stop and get some lunch." I said as we stood in front of the bookstore entrance.  
  
"Cool. I'll be at the magazine section." Honda said.  
  
"Okay and I'll be at science fiction."  
  
We both parted ways and I began my search for the five books my father recommended would be a good read. So caught up in my search that I didn't see the young gentleman approaching me from the right. We bumped into each other, causing the gentleman to drop his books he had in his hands.  
  
"Oh! Excuse me, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you." I apologized.  
  
"No problem. It's just as much as my fault as it is yours." a deep voice answered.  
  
I looked up and saw the most beautiful blue eyes I had every seen. They were deep pools of blue, like the ocean. I blushed when I realized I was staring.  
  
The stranger didn't seem to mind about my staring because he smiled in return.  
  
"Hi. The name's Kaiba, Seto Kaiba." He held out his hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Mr. Kaiba. My name is XZanayu, but my friends call me Zana." I shook his hand with a smile on my face.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you and please, call me Seto." He smiled in return. "I see, you're looking for books as well." He bent down to pick up the books he dropped.  
  
I bent down as well to help him when I noticed what books he had.  
  
"Hey! These are the exact same books I'm looking for. Can you show me where you found them?" I asked him.  
  
"Sorry, these were the very last copies they had in stock and the sales lady said they won't be getting anymore in." He told me.  
  
"Darn." I was disheartened.  
  
"Tell you what. I'll let you have these books on one condition." He said.  
  
"What might that be?" I looked at him.  
  
"Hey, Zana. Did you find-Kaiba? What are you doing here?" Honda said stepping up behind me.  
  
"Honda?" Kaiba said with a glare.  
  
"You two know each other?" I asked.  
  
"You could say that." Honda said.  
  
"Seto? There you are. I've been looking all over for you." I turned and saw a cute little boy with jet black hair and smoky blue eyes. He stood beside Seto.  
  
I knelt down in front of him and introduced myself with smile.  
  
"Hi. I'm Zana and this is my friend, Honda. What's your name?"  
  
The little boy smiled at me and shook my hand. "My name's Mokouba. Pleased to meet you and this is my big brother, Seto."  
  
"Well, Mokouba. You're brother invited me and my friend to lunch, would you care to join us?" I asked, looking up at Seto's puzzled expression and Honda's shocked one.  
  
"I'd love to!!!" Mokouba said excitedly.  
  
I stood up and took his hand in mine and we started towards the entrance of the bookstore. I looked over my shoulder at the two men still standing there looking at us.  
  
"Well, don't just stand there. Come on. Mokouba and I are hungry. I don't forget the books Seto." I called out and started up a light conversation with the younger Kaiba.  
  
***  
  
The four of us sat at a table in the food court enjoying the food and the company. Well, two of us were enjoying the company.  
  
Mokouba and I were talking and laughing like we've been friends all our lives while Honda and Seto continued to glare at each other. I had had enough.  
  
I cleared my throat and said. "If the two of you are done acting like two- year olds, you're more than welcome to join our conversation." Honda and Seto both blushed embarrassed. Mokouba giggled and I smiled.  
  
"So, Seto. Mokouba tells me that you own Kaiba Corp? What's it like running a big company like that?" I asked.  
  
He looked at me and smiled. "It's a lot of hard work, but the best thing about it is that I can play duel monsters whenever I want."  
  
"Cool. So, how do you know Honda?"  
  
"Let's just say he and I have the same mutual friend." Seto answered stiffly.  
  
"He means Yugi and he's not Yugi's friend. More like his rival. Ever since Yugi claimed his title as the King of Games, Kaiba's has this vendetta against Yugi." Honda explained.  
  
"Oh. You're THAT Seto Kaiba. I'm very glad to be friends with you and Mokouba. I always wanted to meet you." I said with a smile.  
  
Seto looked at me with a confused expression. "Why? You're friends with Yugi and this idiot. Why would you want to hang around me?"  
  
"Hey! Who you callin' an idiot?" Honda said through clenched teeth.  
  
"You're grudge is against Yugi, not me. Just because I'm friends with Yugi, doesn't mean that I can't be your friend as well. I think your a nice guy and I like you and Mokouba. I want to be friends with you because I want to. And . . . I also get the feeling that you don't have that many friends."  
  
"That's true. Almost everyone thinks my brother a great big jerk, but he's really cool once you get past the rough and stuck-up exterior." Mokouba said to me with a sly smile.  
  
"Stuck-up?!" Seto looked at his brother.  
  
I giggled. This was such a fun day. I got the books I wanted and made two new friends as well. I smiled as I listened to Seto, Mokouba, and Honda arguing. Maybe I can get things worked out between Yugi and Seto. I think they would make great friends.  
  
***  
  
Honda made sure I got home okay and I walked in and upstairs to my room calling out that I was home. I placed my books on the bed and fell back on it, tired from my day with four guys. There was a knock on my door.  
  
"Come in." I said.  
  
Fay entered. "I see you had a good time."  
  
I sat up as Fay took the chair at my dresser turned it around and sat down facing me.  
  
"Yeah. I got the books I was looking for and plus I made two new friends." I said with a smile.  
  
"Blimey who?"  
  
"Seto and Mokouba Kaiba." I told her walking to the book self and placing four of the five books there while leaving the other on the bed to read after dinner.  
  
"Seto Kaiba, eh? My Eagle. Tall, dark, handsome, evil and has a nice butt. Damn you girl! You get all the luck having someone like him flirtin' with you." she said with an amused smile, "So did you tell him you and Yugi-boy are involved?"  
  
"No. But, why should that matter? Seto's nice and I like him. In fact he was nice enough to buy these books I was looking for and even invited me and Honda to join him and Mokouba for lunch afterwards. Besides, his grudge is against Yugi not me." I explained.  
  
"Yugi won't really like this much, but he'll probably just say that it's all hunky dory with him while inside he feels jealous and nervous of Seto because, no offense to Yug, but Seto is a good looker. Also he'll be all protective of you because he'll be afraid that his dear old buddy will take you away from him . . . Did you know that he kidnapped Ouji-san just to get the blue eyes white dragon? And that Yugi fought Kaiba to avenge his gramps? And that Ouji-san was hospitalized?"  
  
"That was between him and Yugi. It has nothing to do with me. Look, I know about what went on between Yugi and Seto, but you seem to forget that your actions are also questionable and you don't see me holding it against you, do you?"  
  
Fay looked at me and laughed, "Look I don't have a problem with you and Seto all right? I was just saying what all the other guys' might remind you off. Oh and you should tell Yug about Seto, no doubt you will, but oh well."  
  
"Of course. Right after dinner. I'm hungry, let's go eat." I walked towards the door as Fay stood up to follow me out of my room.  
  
"I suggest you take some Advil's before you do." Fay said closing the door behind her.  
  
***  
  
That night, I was in Yugi's room and lying in his arms on his bed looking up at the stars. I was nervous to tell Yugi about Seto, but I love him too much to keep anything from him.  
  
"So, how was you day with Honda?" He asked me.  
  
"It was fun. I got the books and I made two new friends today." I replied.  
  
"That good. Anyone I know?"  
  
"Yes. You know them very well. Its Mokouba and Seto Kaiba."  
  
I felt Yugi's body stiffened. "Seto? Really? How did you meet him?"  
  
"Well, he was in the bookstore and we bumped into each other there. We had a nice conversation, he bought the books I was looking for and even treated Honda and I to lunch. Well, treated me to lunch. I just invited Honda to join us.  
  
"He's really nice Yugi. I know that you and Seto don't get along very well, but I want to be Seto's friend because he doesn't have very many, if any. He really needs someone other than Mokouba is his life. He's so much like me before I met you and the others. Seto pretends that he's okay, but I know that he's not." I said looking at his face closely "But, if it bothers you then...I won't be friends with him." I told him, really not wanting to abandon Seto.  
  
Yugi said nothing, but I felt his body relaxed. "If you really want to be his friend, then go for it."  
  
I sat up and looked at him, clearly surprised.  
  
"Really?! You mean it?"  
  
He smiled and pulled back into his arms.  
  
"Sure. And if you can manage to be his friend, then I'll try to be his friend as well."  
  
I kissed his neck and snuggled closer to him. "Thank You for being so understanding. Has Yami forgiven Yunie yet?"  
  
"No. And I don't think he will. He's very disappointed in Yunie as am I. But, he refuses to let her in or talk to her."  
  
"Yami has been betrayed like I was even though, Yunie had good intentions, I can understand how Yami feels. I just hope that he forgives her like you will forgive Fay."  
  
Yugi sighed. "I know. But, its hard to forgive her you know? She could have gotten you hurt or worse and I'm having a hard time dealing with that. Just give me time to sort this out."  
  
I nodded and sat up. "Well, I better get to bed. Anzu, Fay, and I are going to the park tomorrow. Yes, I know. I already asked Joji to come with us to ease your mind."  
  
I leaned down and captured his lips in a heated kiss, our tongues caressing each other before parting.  
  
"Goodnight, my love." I whispered and left for my room.  
  
***  
  
The park was pretty full for it to be a weekday, but it was summer and it was such a beautiful day who wouldn't want to get out and enjoy it? Anzu, Fay, Joji, and I were sitting in the shady spot under the trees, enjoying the picnic lunch Anzu packed for us. Fay and Joji were playing each other in duel monsters with Anzu looking. I sat on the blanket enjoying the scenery while listening to the birds sing.  
  
"NO WAY!" I turned my head at Joji's shout to see him standing up, fuming.  
  
"She beat you again, Joji." Anzu said.  
  
"For someone who placed second in the world tournament, you sure suck." Fay said gathering up her cards, then she paused and gave him a thoughtful look, "Of course, if I entered I would've whooped your ass. But I was busy doing some spy work for the government. So oh well."  
  
"That not fair! I didn't know you had XZodia in your deck!" Joji said.  
  
"Well DUH!" Fay said rolling her eyes. "Of course you didn't know! When you duel an unknown opponent you're not supposed to know what kind of cards they use!" she grinned evilly and put away her cards.  
  
I smiled. "Wow, Joji. This makes it the - how many times was it? - eighth time she beat you in a row."  
  
"Thanks for pointing that out Captain Obvious! Like I didn't know that already." He said, still miffed about losing.  
  
Fay sighed then said "I would've thought you would've learned my strategy by now but this is just like every other game we play - I ALWAYS WIN." she got up and joined me on the blanket.  
  
Joji growled. "I'm going for a walk."  
  
Anzu walked up beside him. "I'll join you. We'll be back, okay?"  
  
"Sure. Have fun." I said, watching walking away.  
  
"This is a beautiful day. I wish Yugi could've come, but he promised Ouji- san he'd help him with inventory today." I said watching two children run passed.  
  
"I'm sure he would rather be here with you." Fay mumbled.  
  
I looked at her and patted her hand. "Don't worry, Fay-chan. Yugi-chan will forgive you and before you know it, it would be like nothing ever happened."  
  
"So sure of that are you?" Fay asked.  
  
"Of course. I'm the future ruler of the duel monster realm. I know these things."  
  
Fay sighed sadly, "I wish I could believe you. This just kinda reminds me of that prank I played on Yugi during April Fool's Day. I'll describe the prank later, but Yugi refused to even look at me for a whole week."  
  
"Well. Fancy meeting you here." A familiar voice said.  
  
I turned and saw Seto approaching us. I smiled brightly. "Seto. How are you?" I asked.  
  
"I'm fine. So we meet again Star, I must compliment you on your endless winning streak. We must duel sometime." Seto said.  
  
Fay laughed, "Oh puh-lease, Eagle! You and I both know that Joji is a pushover, even Zana can beat 'im. No offense, but I agree we shall have to duel sometime, if only to amuse myself when you lose." She said airily. I smiled with relief, at least not everyone was cold and stiff around Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba smirked then replied, "Sure. I'll look forward to seeing you tremble before my superior skill and intellect."  
  
Fay smiled maliciously, "Well if you're so sure, then why don't we put a little wager on it then?"  
  
"Fine." He said an evil glint in his eye, "What do you have in mind?"  
  
Defafaeth looked up at the leaves with a thoughtful expression. "WHEN I win YOU have to wear a . . . a . . . skimpy pink bikini with full make up on, do the macarena several times while singin' it. Then you have to sing 'Dirty' by Christina Agulera in a high pitched feminine voice and prostrate yourself before Yugi saying repeatedly and I quote, "You are the superior duelist. I quail before you . . ." I'll add some more stuff for you to say later. Oh and I tape that and broadcast it all over the world."  
  
Seto stared at her and I did too, "Fay are you . . . . ."  
  
"Fine." I looked at Seto and gave him an are-you-mentally-retarded? look, but he just smiled at me. He looked at Fay, "But WHEN I win you have to walk butt naked around town with a sign on your butt that says, "If you wanna have a good time just dial - " then we put your real number. Then you have to kiss the butt of two frogs', skinny dip in a marsh infested with leeches and water strider's then . . . then . . . strip at a bar!" he said crossing his arms. "And I'll also tape that and broadcast it all over the world."  
  
I looked at them both incredulously then announced, "I just won't ask."  
  
Seto and Fay both cracked up and howled with laughter. After a while Kaiba was able to choke out, "May I join you?"  
  
"I'd say you already have." I patted the spot on my right since Fay was sitting beside me on my left. "So, what brings you here?"  
  
"Well, I decided to take a break from the corporation today and I haven't been here in a while, so I said 'why not' and here I am." He said sitting down.  
  
"You sure you didn't track her down? Using one of your ol' satellites?" Fay said. She was reward with a glare.  
  
I coughed "I'm glad you did. All work and no play, sucks ass I say. Is Mokouba here with you?"  
  
"No. He went over to one of his friend's house for today so its just me."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Zana? There's something I wanted to ask you." He glanced at Fay, then looked back at me. "In private."  
  
"Not much point in that. I'm just gonna eavesdrop on you both whether you like it or not. But I suppose me leavin' makes it feel more personal so I'll concede." Fay piped up. She got up and wandered off.  
  
Seto snorted as Fay walked off to sit down on one of the park benches. "Star if you can hear me you shirt looks like something from the sixties." No response. "I know you're listening." No response. "Ergh."  
  
"Sorry about that. Now, what is it you wanted to ask me?" I looked at him.  
  
Seto blushed. "I wanted to know if you would have dinner with me tonight at my home?"  
  
"Dinner? I don't know."  
  
"You don't have to if you don't want to."  
  
"Oh, no, no. It's not that I don't want to. In fact, I would love to have dinner with you tonight. It sounds like fun." I told him, hearing Fay's muffled laughter in the background.  
  
"Great. I'll have my chauffeur pick you up at seven this evening. I looked forward to seeing you. Until tonight." He said taking my hand and kissing the back of it before walking away.  
  
I blushed, watching him go and hearing Fay approach.  
  
"Uh oh, Yugi has competition." She said with a grin.  
  
I blushed hard then glared at her, "Shut up."  
  
"Are you going to tell Yugi about this? Why did I even ask that? Of course you will. You tell him everythin'." She said.  
  
I said nothing in response. I started packing everything away when Joji and Anzu returned from their walk.  
  
"Welcome back. Enjoy your walk?" I asked.  
  
"Well, we would have if SOMEONE hadn't kept talking about how he got beat by Fay the entire time." Anzu said helping me fold up the blanket.  
  
"Oh, Joji. You're still mad about that?" Fay said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, you keep smiling. But, next time, I'm going to cream you." He said walking off with Fay beside him and Anzu and I following behind.  
  
"Sure you will, Joji. Oh Zana dearest, please mark on my calendar the day Joji will beat me." Fay said sweetly.  
  
I grinned, "What day shall I mark it, my dear?"  
  
Fay smirked then replied buoyantly waving her hand in the air, "Why . . . the day after never of course."  
  
Anzu and I giggled listening to the two duelist argue all the way back to the game shop. Maybe this was a step in the right direction with Fay and Joji in restoring their friendship. I hoped so.  
  
***  
  
I knocked on Yugi's bedroom door when we got back from the park.  
  
"Come in."  
  
I opened the door to find my love going through his deck on his bed.  
  
"You're back." Yugi said looking up at me.  
  
I sat down beside him and took a deep breath.  
  
"Yugi-chan? There's something I have to tell you and I don't know how you will respond to it."  
  
Yugi put his deck away and turned to face me. He took hold of my hands.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, at the park Seto came by and he . . . he ask me to dinner at his home tonight and I accepted."  
  
Yugi looked at me and said nothing. I became very nervous.  
  
"But, only as friends, nothing more." I added.  
  
"I see." Yugi said softly and got off the bed and went to stand in front of his mirror. "I don't blame you."  
  
"Huh?" I blinked at him.  
  
"Seto's tall, dark, handsome and rich while I'm short and pale and . . . . . not handsome and not exactly a millionaire . . . You'd be crazy not to like him."  
  
My eyes widened in shock. {Yugi thinks I have feelings for Seto.} I immediately stood up and ran over to Yugi and fell to my knees and embraced him tightly.  
  
"That's not true, Yugi-chan. Seto is nothing more than a friend to me, nothing more." I pulled away from him and took his hand and placed in on my chest where my heart beats. "Feel that, Yugi-chan? Those beats are for you and you alone. You have my heart, darling. Not Seto, not anyone else. Don't you understand what I'm saying?" I placed my other hand on his cheek and said the words I knew to be true for the longest time. "I love you."  
  
Yugi's eyes widened with unshed tears. I embraced him tightly again with tears streaming down my cheeks.  
  
"I love you, Yugi-chan. I love you so much. Not because of being the greatest duelist in the world or that you're the pharoh. I love you just because of you. I love you, Yugi-chan. Always." I whispered to him.  
  
Yugi returned my embrace. Nothing else was said with words, but with emotions. We held each other for a long moment until Yugi pulled away and looked at me with gentle smile.  
  
"Well, you better get ready. It will be time for you to go and you don't want to be late." He said, wiping my tears away from my cheeks with his thumbs and his tears with my thumbs.  
  
I kissed him with all the love my heart held for him. Was it impossible to love someone too much? No, of course not. Yugi-chan is my heart, my soul, and my life.  
  
I pulled away, stood up and left the room feeling wonderful about being in love and carried that feeling with me while getting ready. I put on a simple, but elegant lavender, spaghetti-strapped dress with matching sandals. I pinned my hair up, letting my spiral curls fall down by my ears.  
  
I went downstairs and standing by the door was Yugi-chan. He complimented me on how good I looked and I kissed him. We were just getting into it when we heard a horn blow. Reluctantly, I released Yugi's lips and told him I'll be home soon. I stepped outside and into the car and was on my way towards the home of Seto Kaiba.  
  
***  
  
The car pulled into the driveway of a huge and magnificent mansion. It was white and gold in color. I stepped out of the car and walked up to the door where the butler waited with the door opened.  
  
"Good evening, Miss XZanayu. Mr. Kaiba is awaiting you on the Lanai. Follow me please." He said and started down the long hallway.  
  
I was in awe of the interior of the house. It was just as beautiful inside as it was outside. Priceless paintings adored the walls and vases were placed decoratively around the house.  
  
We reached a set of double doors at the end of the hall. The butler opened the door and announced my arrival.  
  
"Miss XZanayu."  
  
The butler stepped aside and I entered. I gasped softly at the scenery. The Lanai was lighted with lanterns strategically placed around the area as well as the moonlight give it a romantic glow. In the center, sat a small dinner table set with two lit candles in the middle.  
  
"I'm glad you came."  
  
I turned my head to see Seto Kaiba, dressed in a black dress pants and a midnight blue silk shirt, walking out of the shadows with a smile on his face. I smiled in returned. He walked to the table and pulled out my chair. I took a seat and whispered a thank you to him and watched as he took his seat across from me. The butler brought a Caesar salad for both of us and poured white wine in our glasses and left.  
  
"Everything is so beautiful. I've never seen anything like this." I said taking in a fork-full of my salad.  
  
"I'm glad you approved. I don't have many guests over and its good to know that you weren't frightened away by what you heard about me. Especially by what Fay must say about me." He said.  
  
I took a sip of my wine. "Well, I'm glad I came. Don't worry all Fay had to say to me about you was not to poke you." I said chuckling at the dark look that came over Kaiba's face. "So how was your day and how is Mokouba?"  
  
We keep a light conversation going on while being served lobster tails and fettuccine alfredo and lastly, a slice of strawberry cheesecake. We were seated on the bench with the remainder of our wine and enjoy each other's company.  
  
"Mmmmm . . . Dinner was delicious, Seto. My compliment's to the chef. I really enjoyed it."  
  
"I'm glad you did. Zana?"  
  
"Yes?" I looked at him intently.  
  
"I-I was wondering if you were seeing anyone?"  
  
I placed my wineglass on the floor and sighed.  
  
"Yes, I am. Yugi and I are involved."  
  
"I see." Seto stood up and turned his back to me.  
  
I stood up and went around to face him to say what I had to say.  
  
"I'm sorry, Seto. But, it's true. But, that doesn't mean I don't want to stop being your friend. I really like you, but only as a friend. I truly care about you and Mokouba."  
  
He looked at me and smiled. Not a forced one, but genuine smile. Just then, a lovely melody floated on the air, surrounding us.  
  
"May I have this dance?" Seto asked.  
  
I smiled and nodded. He took me into his arms and together we swayed to the soft and slow music. Seto lowered his head down to my ear and whispered. "I still intend to make you mine, Zana-chan."  
  
My eyes widened and I blushed as Seto pulled me firmly against his lithe frame and held me tightly, burying his face in my neck as we danced. The music ended and Seto released my from his embrace and took my hand and walked me to the door and outside to the car that waited to take me home.  
  
I turned to him and he captured my face between his hands and lowered his lips towards mine. I blushed, but instead he kissed my cheek instead. He looked my in the eyes.  
  
"Goodnight, my darling Zana." He said softly to me.  
  
"Goodnight, Seto." I whispered back.  
  
I got into the car and sat quietly in the car thinking about what Seto told me about making me his. Was he serious? I hope not. My heart and my love belong to one person and that's Yugi-chan.  
  
***  
  
WHAT IS THIS? IS SETO KAIBA GOING TO MAKE GOOD ON HIS WORD ABOUT MAKING ME HIS? YOU'LL FIND OUT SOON ENOUGH! DON'T YOU JUST HATE CLIFFHANGERS^-^!! 


	16. Chap 16

I drummed my fingers on the counter as I watched Yugi, Joji and Honda watch Fay who was sitting leaning against the wall next to the store entrance. Anzu, Serenity and Mai were having a conversation and I was getting really impatient. Fay was on her cell talking to some unknown person. "No. Oh come on! You chicken or somethin'!? Come on! You HAVE to come! If I was to tell you that a certain female was to be there . . . . . yeah. She's gonna be there. Trust me. So if you don't come you'll miss her, TTFN - ta ta for now!" She turned off her cell with a smirk. "Well it's all taken care off, come one let's all go now." she said getting up.  
  
"Wait! Which club are we going to? Who was that on the phone?" I asked. I was wearing a navy blue spaghetti strap dress that reached half way down to my knees. With matching navy high heels and a feather boa.  
  
"We're going to Club Something." Anzu said getting up as well as the others. Anzu wore a strapless dark green dress the draped down to her knees, pine green gloves and matching green boots.  
  
Fay gave me a grin and said, "The person I was on the cell with was Eagle." She said opening the door. Fay wore a black bandanna, with black metal tipped boots, a black skirt that fell to her knees which had slits on both sides, a black tank that dropped half way down to her belly button and a black jewel studded collar.  
  
"Eagle? Who's Eagle?" Honda wondered out loud.  
  
"Seto Kaiba." I answered remembering the name Fay called Seto at the park.  
  
"SETO KAIBA?!?! Why'd you invite that stuck-up snobby jerk?!" Joji asked incredulously. He wore baggy blue jeans, a black shirt under a navy blue jacket.  
  
"Because I signed up that stuck-up snobby jerk for the karaoke contest. I intend to beat him and his angelic voice too." She said. But when she glanced at Yugi I knew for sure that she intended to create some mischief. I glared at her pointedly as we tromped outside.  
  
****  
  
"Good evening Zana." Seto said as we met in the back ally behind the club. He took my hand and kissed the back of it, out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw Yugi grinding his teeth. "Ah Star. Still alive I see." he bent down and kissed Fay on both cheeks before giving her a warm hug.  
  
"Eeew! Eagle germs! I'm going to die!!" Fay said gagging in mock horror. The other's looked at them with widened eyes, they must not have been accustomed to Kaiba showing affection. "Come on let's go." She said she knocked on the door at the back in a secret pattern.  
  
"Why don't we just go in through the front?" Honda asked.  
  
"Because most of you are under age. I know the owner personally. So the younger of you guys are okay to get in with his permission." She said.  
  
The door opened and a pot-bellied old man greeted them all heartily. "Ah Faith! These must be your friends. Come, come in." He said gesturing for us to come in but he took one look at Yugi and stated that he wasn't gonna let an eight-year-old into his club, 16 and 17 year olds okay but NO eight year olds. Most of us had to look away to hide our laughs from the shamefaced Yugi.  
  
"No, no Kalit! He's 17 it's just that he doesn't eat his veggies as much. Trust me K, would I actually permit and eight-year-old to go into a bar fully knowing that that eight-year-old might be abducted or even killed during a brawl? Or worse yet get drunk? Do you honestly think I'm THAT irresponsible?!" Fay crossed her arms.  
  
Kalit sighed, "All right fine. I trust you enough, sweet. Come in then little guy, I know you're probably eager to watch Fay and Eagle perform at the karaoke contest."  
  
As they walked in Kaiba glared at Fay "Karaoke?! Star . . . . . you little two faced bi - "  
  
"Now, now Eagle. There is no need to use any profanity in front of company." Defafaeth said cheerfully, "If you want to though you may rally up all the vulgar words in you mind now and spit them out at me later. Here." She said handing out some bracelets. "VIP passes. You won't get thrown out if you get drunk and start acting like some moron, you can all have free drinks courtesy of the owner and you can go to the staff only areas. The main room's that way." She said pointing to a corridor that led to a door where wild shouts could be heard. "Come Eagle dearest. We must prepare for the contest. Have fun!" She called out as she pushed Kaiba off to another direction.  
  
Me and the rest of us entered the club area that was filled to the brim with people. Honda, Mai and Joji immediately headed for the bar while Anzu and Serenity walked off to the dance floor. Yugi and I found a table in a corner near the stage where the karaoke contest was to start soon.  
  
I wrapped my arm around Yugi's neck and kissed his forehead. "Enjoy yourself so far?" I asked nuzzling his ear.  
  
Yugi sighed contentedly, "I always enjoy myself near you." he murmured back and kissed me deeply.  
  
~~ATTENTION LAIDIES AND GERMS!! THE KARAOKE CONTEST IS GOING TO START IN 10 SECONDS AT THE STAGE FRONT. ALL CONTESTANTS PLEASE REPORT BACKSTAGE NOW!!~~  
  
I smiled pulled him closer Yugi sighed contentedly stroking the inside of my thighs. "Yugi. I love you." I murmured into his ear giving his earlobe a quick lick.  
  
"So who do you think is gonna win?" Anzu asked as she plopped herself down next Serenity who sat next to me.  
  
"My bets on Fay." I said resting my cheek on Yugi's head. "She ALWAYS wins. Against Joji anyway." I recounted the many games Joji and Fay played against each other with a smile. Mai, Joji and Honda came back each with a drink in their hand arguing loudly about which drink was the best. The noise was deafening but everyone shut up as the lighting went out and soft lights were directed to the stage.  
  
"Perfect make out setting. Don't you think." Yugi murmured into my ear. He kissed my neck deliberately slowly sending shivers down my spine.  
  
~~AND NOW OUR FIRST CONTESTANT MARA WILCO!~~  
  
The first few acts were horrible. They made my eardrums burst and the dancing was horrific. Along with the singing you had to perform some dance along with it. I was grateful when Kaiba came up, he could not have be as bad as the rest - and I was right. He went under the name Eagle and wore a black bandanna (Fay's) around his face, which covered his mouth and a black toque. He must've worn it to conceal is identity. He sang Swing Swing by All American Rejects and did a perfect dance routine. Everyone applauded generously and even Joji mumbled how good he was.  
  
Next came a few more horrible routines a few more good ones, polite applause, some boos and then a tan skinned guy came up, he had platinum blond hair, golden eyes and was handsome. He was introduced as Keeper.  
  
"Malik!" Mai gasped. I turned to look at her. Then I remembered Yugi telling me about him and how he was possessed.  
  
I looked back at him with opened mouth amazement as he sang Teenage Dritbag by Wheatus, his voice was impeccable and there was no fault in his performance. When he finished the audience applauded even louder for him than for Kaiba. "He was better than good. He's gonna win" I whispered to Yugi. I got out of my chair and sat on his lap. "You're so comfy."  
  
"Oh yeah? There's a reason why Fay always puts herself last during contests like these. You'll see." Then Yugi smiled kissing my breast his lips lingering, "Thanks. You're comfy too." he whispered back huskily.  
  
A few more performances later . . . . .  
  
~~ OUR LAST CONTEST IS STAR!!!!!~~  
  
Fay came out to the stage and I wondered out loud why she used a fake name. Yugi responded saying that she was trying to cover her identity. A former spy thing. 'Star' went up and did a breath taking vocalization of Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson. Her dance was without any imperfection, in fact she was SO good that the audience started dancing as well (including all of us at our table).  
  
~~OUR JUDGES ARE NOW ASSESSING THE PERFORMANCES AND WILL, IN A FEW MINUTES, STATE THE WINNERS FROM 3RD - 1ST PLACE. PLEASE STAY SEATED UNTIL THAT TIME.~~  
  
"I already know the order." Honda said confidently, "3rd place Kaiba, 2nd place Malik and 1st Fay. No brainer."  
  
"You know it's funny how all the winners are using fake names to conceal their identities." Serenity commented. The talk rose up to deafening again which was once again silenced by a booming voice. All the contestants lined up in order across the stage 16 in all.  
  
~~AND NOW THE WINNERS WILL BE PRESENTED!!! IN THIRD PLACE EAGLE!!!!~~ Everyone applauded loudly. Kaiba was given a 3rd place trophy and an expensive cell phone.  
  
~~IN SECOND PLACE . . . . . . . KEEPER!!!!~~ The applause deafening, and many of the women screamed out "I love you"s and catcalls. Milak was granted a 2nd place trophy and a black laptop with a gold engraving that had K-E-E-P-E-R on it.  
  
~~AND LAST BUT VERY LEAST THE FIRST PLACE WINNER IS . . . . . . .STAR!!!!~~ The applause was so loud one would swear you could hear all the way from Pluto. She received a 1st place trophy and a brand new looking black Ferrari F355 Spider convertible. She all but drooled when she saw that car.  
  
*****  
  
"No really! I swear! It's true!" Fay exclaimed as she took a sip of her coke. She wrinkled her nose then passed it over to me, "Here. I have to drive." She said handing it to me. I took a swig of it and immediately detected the taste of alcohol.  
  
"Hello to all of you."  
  
I looked up and saw Malik standing next to Fay who was staring at him. "Hello Malik." Yugi greeted warmly the others gave similar greetings. "You did great by the way! A beautiful rendition."  
  
Malik smiled, "Apparently not as beautiful as this charming creature's performance." He said looking at Fay in the eye. "Tell me how long did you spend on that routine?"  
  
Fay shrugged, "Made it up as I sang. Eagle too. And I presume you did also?" she leaned back into her chair. Her eyes were shifting colours undecidedly.  
  
"Yes I did. Your eyes are beautiful." He said captivated by the shifting colours. "Well, no use beating around the bush. Wanna dance?"  
  
Fay grinned and got up dragging Malik to the dance floor.  
  
"Kaiba. How come you and Fay are on such good terms? And why do you call her Star and she call you Eagle?" I asked curiously.  
  
Seto smiled grimly, "It started when we met in Peru a year ago. I was capture by some guerrillas and held hostage, she happened to be one of the hostages as well, but she was really an undercover agent sent to infiltrate the base. She saved my life when the leader nearly chopped my head off, we became friends then she just disappeared, I searched for her for a long time but without success. The only time she ever contacted me was to send me forewarnings about attempts on my life. I didn't meet her again, in person, until I saw her at the park with you. As for calling her Star . . . . . . . she never told me her real name I didn't tell her mine either, but I think she already knew who I was. So we called each other by nicknames. She never told me why she called me Eagle." Seto said thoughtfully, "And I call her Star because - "  
  
"I'm as beautiful as a star?" Fay finished. The dance had ended and she and Malik had returned. The blonde sat down pulling Fay onto his lap. "Come on admit it! That's why you called me Star, you told me so!" Fay grinned putting an arm around her new boyfriend.  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes then responded airily, "Yes I did say that I called you Star 'cause of that reason, but I was probably delusional at that time. Jungle fever methinks." He ducked as Fay threw numerous numbers off wadded up spitballs.  
  
"So Malik, what are you doing here?" Yugi asked. He drank martini. "Not to sound mean or anything it's just I thought you went back home and all . . . . . . ."  
  
"I was bored. And I came here because . . . . . well Ishizu said something big was gonna happen here, and she was right too. I met finally the one person I want to spend all my life and after life with." He said giving Fay a silly grin.  
  
Fay looked at him, "Just to let you know you aren't the first person who's said that. By the way if you start acting all protective on me and not allow me to go out without you or try to lock me up in a cellar or force me to marry you. Then I'll have no choice but to give you a complete and thorough ass kicking my style. Got it Malik?!" She stated arms crossed glaring at him.  
  
Malik smiled and pulled her closer, "I like you too much to lose you by acting like some greedy ogre. True you're a treasure to keep, but I don't want to lose by keeping you, if it makes any sense . . . . . Okay lovely?" he said kissing her cheek.  
  
Fay grinned, "I knew you wouldn't act like a troll. Not yet anyway. Though that last bit was confusing, but I get what you mean, beau." She buried her face in his hair.  
  
I looked at Yugi and put on my best mock pouting face, "How come YOU don't call me by some cute nickname?"  
  
"Uh . . . . . well. Um . . . . . How come YOU don't call me by some cute nickname?" he shot back.  
  
I laughed, "I was just kidding Yug."  
  
"I think we should leave now." Fay said. I looked at her and was surprised to see her looking nervous. "And I mean now. Something bad is gonna happen. I can feel it." she said biting her lip.  
  
"What do you mean something bad?" Malik inquired.  
  
"I mean something. I always get this weird feeling, almost like a premonition when something big is gonna happen - usually that something is bad and . . . oh good lord, something's gonna happen that's really bad! I can just . . . . . just feel it in my bones. I can just sense it, it's all around. We've got to get out now!" she said breathing heavily, I put my hand on hers and gasped at the cold she was emitting. "Now please. Round up the gang and let's go!" she stood up and looked around clearly agitated.  
  
Kaiba nodded, "All right Star. Your premonitions saved my life more than once. Star you stay here and we'll be back in a sec. Malik and Yugi will go look for the boys, Zana and I shall find the girls." He said and before Yugi or I could protest dragged me off with him.  
  
As soon as we were out of sight Kaiba dragged me into a secluded alcove and kissed me deeply. *What the hell is Kaiba doing?! Why is he doing this? Doesn't he understand that I love Yugi?* I said to myself. I decided that enough was enough. I began struggling against him to get him to release me. He finally did and I gave him vicious glare. "Zana. I've wanted to do that all evening." He whispered into my ear.  
  
"I hope you got that out of your system because its the last time you will ever do that to me again." I told him angrily and shoved him out of the way and went to find the girls.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye I could've sworn Fay was looking at me with eyes wide, open mouthed, and had the expression of a disconcerted person on her face. I gave her the mother of all glares, letting her know that this had to be her doing.  
  
Fifteen minutes later we were all outside, most of the gang were grumbling about not being able to stay longer and glared at Fay who was still white and panting hard. Yugi, Malik (Fay insisted on driving him since he took the bus), Mai, and I rode in Fay's new convertible, while Joji, Serenity, Honda and Anzu rode in Fay's other car with Kaiba at the wheel. (Fay, before hand had asked him to drive her car seeing as he had taken a cab to the club.)  
  
Yugi, Mai, and I held on tight to anything we got our hands on as Fay drove us through the nearly empty streets at breakneck speeds. Malik, surprisingly, laughed ecstatically and actually begged for her to go faster. Soon the three of us in the back were screaming and praying, in our hearts, that we wouldn't die or be horribly maimed or disfigured or turned into a vegetable. Fay and Malik were having the time of their lives when the car reached two hundred fifty - MPH.  
  
I asked if she could slow down just a smitch. Fay snapped back with a rude comment and glared savagely at me thorough the rear view mirror and I returned one of my own, confirming my early suspicions right-then-and- there. She dropped off Mai (she staggered dizzily towards the door of her home), then Fay dumped me and Yugi off at the shop before driving off to Malik's place.  
  
"I hope Fay will be all right, I haven't seen her this agitated since that time Ouji-san nearly went on the number three night train." He said worriedly. I sighed with relief inwardly, seeing his concern for Fay might mean that he was actually beginning to trust her again.  
  
"Number three night train?" I opened the door and followed Yugi in, then locked the door.  
  
Yugi kicked off his shoes when we got upstairs, "Yeah. Ouji-san was going on this business trip to the next city and he was taking the night train there. Fay didn't want him to go saying that she had a really bad feeling something bad would happen. But grandpa didn't listen so Fay actually took some ropes and tied him to a chair in the living room, I tried to help grandpa but she tied me up too. Then she turned on the TV fifteen minutes after the train had left and there was a report about a train that fell off a cliff into the ocean, there were no survivors." He said solemnly. "The train was the number three night train headed for the next city." He added softly.  
  
I gasped my mouth fell open and I looked at him not knowing what to say. Then Ouji-san appeared out of nowhere and gave us a lengthy lecture about staying up late not even telling him about where we were. He sentenced us both to numerous chores around the house for four days. We didn't tell him that Fay insisted we go. We all made a pact, if you get caught you were on your own.  
  
I went to Fay's room after Yugi fell asleep. She and I had to have a little talk about that little stunt she pulled tonight and the club with Kaiba.  
  
"Fay. You're making it real hard to be your friend." I said softly to myself. I went into her room to find it still deserted. So I sat on her bed and I waited and after a while fell asleep.  
  
"What the hell are you doing my room?" A calm yet menacing voice whispered in my ear.  
  
I jolted out of my sleep. I looked around the room confused for a second before I got my bearings straight. I glanced at the clock on her wall and was surprised she'd been gone for five hours. I shook myself and glared at her sleepily. "What the hell did you think you were doing with pulling that prank at the club with Seto?" I said to her, keeping my anger out of my voice.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" She asked looking at me while starting to undress.  
  
"I'm talking about that kiss Seto gave me. I know you pushed him up to do it. Why, Fay? You, of all people know that my heart and my love is with Yugi and no one else. I thought you were my friend?"  
  
"Now, just a bloody damned minute! I never pushed Eagle to kiss you! Is that what you think? Listen, girl. If you hadn't noticed Eagle's got it for you real bad. When he kissed you, he did it of his own accord not because I pushed him to do so. Granted, my actions these past couple of weeks haven't been sterling and noble at best, but as far as you and Yugi go, I would never jeopardize what you two share. And sorry about giving you that rude remark back in the car. When I saw Eagle kiss ya I thought that you wanted that to happen. " She said shrugging herself into her nightie.  
  
I sighed with relief. She didn't do it.  
  
"No I'm sorry, Fay. When Seto kissed me, I thought for sure you did it as a harmless joke. I was so hurt and angry, but I said to myself. Wait. Fay is my friend, I'm sure she didn't meant do set me up. So I decided to wait till you got home to get it out in the open. Now, that I know you had nothing to do with it. I'm glad and I apologize for my accusation. Please forgive me."  
  
I heard her sigh tiredly. "Just forget it. It was just a mistake, but I suggest you talk to Eagle and get things straight between you and him before he really pushes his luck. Now get the hell out! I'm tired and I need some sleep."  
  
"I will. Thanks Fay. Goodnight." I told her starting to leave her room. "Wait a sec." I spun around and suppressed a smirk when I asked, "So . . . . were you at Malik's for five hours? I mean that could explain why you're so tired and sleepy and that hickey on your neck . . . . . ." I grinned smugly.  
  
She glared at me then pounced on top of me and started tickling me sides. "What's it to you? You . . . . . you . . . . . you Yugi lover!"  
  
I screeched with laughter and tried vainly to get her off me. "Wait! I'm sorry! I give up! Please! If you don't let go of me I'll . . . . I'll . . . . I'll tell Yugi on you!!!" I cried breathlessly, my face red.  
  
Fay snorted but let me go. "Fine. But only because I don't want Yugi-boy coming in here preparing to kill me for, once again, endangering your life." she said getting off and turning on the TV. "Shit. I was right." she muttered staring at the screen.  
  
"What?" I choked out before turning my head. I gaped at the scene of a blown up club, that was none other than Club Something. "Oh my gawd. It blew up 15 min after we left . . . . You were right." I whispered more to myself than anyone. "No survivors. Do you think that THEY did it?" I asked horrified.  
  
"Zana go to bed." She ordered.  
  
"But you still haven't - "  
  
"Zana. I do not ask people to do something I want done a second time." her voice was calm but underlying it was something I couldn't put my finger on. "Now GO TO BED."  
  
I got up, "Good night Fay." I left the room without a response from her. It was only after I lay in bed staring at the ceiling that I found out what was underlying the calm cool surface she had put up. Fear. 


	17. Chap 17

YU-GI-OH EXTREME BY:XZANAYU AND DEFAFAETH MECHQUA  
  
CHAPTER SEVENTEEN THE PRINCESS IS CAPTURED AND MORE GUARDIANS APPEAR!  
  
The next morning, everyone who was at the club was summoned to the games shop, for an emergency meeting. Fay decided it was time we did something to stop Victor before anyone else got killed. Joji, Honda, Bakura, Malik, Seto, Anzu, Fay, Yugi, and I sat in the living room. I sat beside Yugi holding his hand. I was upset about what happened and he knew it.  
  
"Dun worry about it Z, it'll be all righ'." Fay murmured quietly. I smiled gently, but even Yunie could tell it was forced. I heard Fay clear her throat to get everyone's attention. "Ahem! I'm pretty sure everyone is well aware of what happened at the club yesterday, right?" she said.  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Well, for those of you who don't know what's going on allow me to explain the reason behind the explosion." She looked at Malik, Seto, and Bakura. Everyone else knew why it happened. "Eagle, Bakura, Malik. What I'm about to tell you is hard to believe and will sound inane, but it is the honest truth so listen CAREFULLY." She said stressing that last word Fay explained the entire situation. From my arrival up to the deadly explosion at the club last night.  
  
"But, that still doesn't explain why they would blow up the club with all those innocent people." Malik said confused.  
  
"It was because of me." I said softly without lifting my head. The three young men looked at me, puzzled.  
  
"Huh?" They all said.  
  
"What do you mean because of you Zana? We don't understand." Seto said.  
  
I sighed looking at them sadly. "They died because of me and what I have in my possession. Fay didn't tell you everything and the only way you will understand is if you are told the whole truth."  
  
"Zana, are you sure?" Yugi-chan asked me.  
  
I nodded and gently tightly my hold on his hand. I took a deep breath and began to tell them what the other already knew about who I really was, who my parents are, the duel monster realm, the search for the guardians, my millennium bracelet, Victor, everything. "Victor killed all those innocent people because of me and what I have. The one duel card on the planet that cannot be held by any duelist, the card that is the powerful of all the cards in duel monsters, the card that has the power to end the duel monster realm and the human realm . . The End of The World card." I said to them.  
  
"This is hard to believe. No card can do that. It can't possible exist?" Malik said shaking his head.  
  
"But, it does exist and I am its wielder. And to prove that everything I said is not a lie . . Joji, Honda, show them." I looked over at Joji and Honda leaning against the wall.  
  
"Are you sure, Princess?" Honda asked. "Yes. Its all right." I told them. Joji and Honda nodded to each other, closed their eyes and in a flash of light, they were in the guardian outfits.  
  
"As you can see, Joji and Honda have already been revealed as two of my guardians, we just have to find the other three. Now, I will let you see me as I truly am." I stood up, closed my eyes, and revealed my true form to Seto and Malik since Bakura had seen me in my true form already.  
  
"Is that?" Seto asked, looking me up and down.  
  
"Yes. This is my true figure." I replied as a sat back down beside my heart and took his hand in mine again.  
  
"What about the other guardians?" Malik asked.  
  
"I don't know. The millennium bracelet hasn't revealed them yet, but I'm sure we will find them soon." I replied.  
  
"One thing is sure, Victor will do anything to get his hands on the End of The World card and he will do anything to get it include killing innocent people." Yugi-chan said. Me, Joji, and Honda flashed back into our street clothes.  
  
"So, what are we gonna do?" Anzu said.  
  
"Find the remaining guardians first and stop Victor." I told them.  
  
Yugi nodded. "Right. Well, no time like the present." Honda said.  
  
"Honda, you guys go ahead. Yugi and I will catch up with you later." I told him. They blinked at me, nodded and left. The minute the door closed, I burst into tears. Yugi pulled me into his arms as he leaned back on the sofa with me lying on top of him, bawling like a baby.  
  
"Shhh. Its okay, baby." he whispered to me.  
  
I shook my head. "No . . it's not. They're gone, Yugi-chan. All . . those . . innocent . . lives gone . . because of . . me." I managed to sob out.  
  
"No, its not because of you. Victor is a sick and twisted man. He doesn't care who gets hurt or perishes by his hand. All he cares about his power and getting the End of the World card." he told me.  
  
"But . . "  
  
"Listen, Zana. Its not your fault that you posses the End of the World card. Fate wanted you to have it because it knew you were the best person to protect it. I know its hard, but you have me now to share your pain and sorrow as well as your happiness and I don't plan on leaving you anytime soon."  
  
I leaned up to look him in the eyes. "Thank you, Yugi-chan." I whispered, before claiming his lips with mine. We ended the kiss a few moments later.  
  
"We better go. The others are waiting for us." Yugi-chan said sofly, sitting us both up on the couch then standing.  
  
"Right." I replied. And with that we left the game shop unaware to the trap that awaited us.  
  
_____________________________  
  
At an undisclosed location, a meeting is going on. "Damn it! That princess is determined to keep me from obtaining the ultimate power. Now, she has already has two of the five guardians that have been assigned to protect her not to mention HER!" Victor yelled angrily at his henchman in black suits, startling them.  
  
"Sir, we are doing are best to catch her, but those friends of hers won't let her out of their sight." the one with blond hair replied.  
  
"I DON'T CARE!!!! I want the princess brought to me! I don't care how you do it, just bring her here. Kill those friends of hers if they get in your way. And don't come back until you have her!!! And bring HER back alive too!!!!!" Victor roared, sending his henchmen running for their vehicles and taking off. "I will get the End of the World card, Princess Yunalisa. And when I do, you and no one else will be able to stop me." Victor growled.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Yugi and I were walking down the abandoned sidewalk to join the others when we found themselves surrounded by black suits. "Well,well,well. Look who we found." the blond haired black suit said. The other suits started laughing. My millennium bracelet started to glow. Immediately contacting the others that we were in trouble. Yugi had switch to Yami and stood in front of me with one of his arms wrapped around my waist. I was scared. Yugi and I were all alone on a deserted street with no buildings or homes to run to for help. I just pray that the others aren't far away.  
  
*Princess! Let me take over.* Yunie said to me and I did so. Yami immediately sensed the changed because I sensed his body tense the instant Yunie stepped in, but he didn't let it show. He still didn't forgive Yunie for what happened. I sighed sadly.  
  
"You guys just don't give up do you?" Yunie asked them taking a defensive stance.  
  
"Of course not. Our boss wants that card you have and he wants it bad. So, be a good girl and come along with us and you and your boyfriend won't get hurt." the red haired suit said.  
  
"She's not going anywhere with you bozos." a voice said from behind them. Everyone looked and saw Joji, in his guardian outfit with his swords drawn, standing there.  
  
"Joji!" Yunie said. "We're here too." another voice said. They turned and saw Honda, in his guardian outfit, with Fay, Seto, Malik, and Bakura. I took over once more, happy that they had made it in time. It was then that I noticed that my bracelet started to glow again. I looked up and saw three small orbs of light floating in front of Seto, Malik, and Bakura. I smiled brightly. They were the other three guardians! "What's going on?" Seto said looking the orb floating before him. The lights began to take shapes. Seto's formed a chain whip, Malik's formed a staff, and Bakura's formed a broadsword.  
  
"Take the items guys!" I called to them. They took hold of the items and in a flash of light Seto, Malik, and Bakura were in guardian outfits like Joji and Honda. Seto's was midnight blue with a gold cape with his chain whip attached his waist, Malik's was purple with a gold cape and his staff in his hand, and Bakura's is gold with a silver cape with his broadsword sheathed on his left side. They instant armed themselves.  
  
"I believe that our princess made it perfectly clear that she won't be going anywhere with you." Seto said. And with that said, Seto cracked his whip and struck to of the goons, forcing them to move out of the way. Yami and I ran and stood behind our guardians and Fay.  
  
"Get them!" the red haired suit yelled. The suits came at us and our guardian immediately began to fight them. Yugi and I watched with baited breath as our friends fought to keep us safe, not noticing the glint off a sniper gun from across the the street aimed in our direction. I felt a sharp prick in the back on neck and suddenly everything started to swim before my vision.  
  
"Yugi-chan." I said to him before collapsing on the pavement. The last thing I remember was being lifted and placed into a seat and hearing Yami scream my name as darkness closed in upon me.  
  
___________________________________  
  
OH NO!! I'VE BEEN CAPTURED! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT! PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	18. Chap 18

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! WE DO OWN THE TITLE, OURSELVES, AND ALL ORIGINAL MONSTERS. THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED WE REALLY APPRECIATE IT! WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, HERE'S CHAPTER 18!!  
  
YU-GI-OH EXTREME  
By:XZanayu and Defafaeth Mechqua  
  
Chapter 18  
Sorceress of Black Chaos  
  
I moaned as I felt a dull ache in the back of my neck. I blinked my eyes and looked around. This wasn't Yugi-chan's house. I slowly sat up, trying to recall what happened. Oh yeah, that's right. I was with Yugi and the others and after that everything went black.  
  
"I see you have finally woken up, Princess Yunalisa." a dark sinister voice said from somewhere within the shadows of the room.  
  
I looked around immediately recognizing the person who the voice belonged to and to realize the situation I was in.  
  
"Well, well, well, Princess. You've led me on quite a chase these past couple of years and now I finally have you and the End Of The World card."  
  
A man stepped into the light. I knew who he was and I glared at him. Victor, the man who hungers to possess the End of the World card and the bastard that murdered my mother.  
  
"Why are you doing this? The End of the World card is not meant to held by mortal hands. You will only use its power for your own personal gain."  
  
"Of course I will, darling. This world needs to be destroyed in order to be reborn into the world that I will create and rule with an iron fist." Victor said.  
  
"I won't let you have the card, Victor." I told him.  
  
He chuckled.  
  
"I know you won't. But, make no mistakes I will get the End of the World card from you and I assure you, it won't be a pleasant experience. And don't think about using your powers to summon help from your deck. I took the liberty of taking you deck from you. In just a few hours, the world will be mine! HAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
I felt an icy tingle down my spine as I watched him leave the room. Whatever he was going to do to me will be painful. I looked around the room for an escape. I noticed the window and immediately went to it and threw it open. I gasped when I saw how high up the room was. I couldn't even see the ground. All I saw were clouds. I was trapped.  
  
I fell on the bed and softly began to cry. I cried not because of the situation I was in, but I cried because the world was now endanger as well as Yugi and my friends.  
  
I stood up and wiped away my tears.  
  
"I will not let Victor use the End of the World card to summon the Sorceress of Black Chaos and in turn summon the Angel of Black Chaos to destroy the world. I will not let Yugi-chan or the others suffer a fate worse than death."  
  
I clenched my fists and hardened my resolve. If Victor wants the card, he will have to kill me to get it because I will die before I let anything happen to my Yugi and Yami.  
  
I sat down on the bed again and took off my shoe. Inside, laid two duel cards.  
  
"You didn't take all of my cards, Victor. Mom always said to keep at least two cards in my shoe for good luck. Thanks mama." I said standing up looking at the cards I removed from my shoe.  
  
"Victor made a big mistake in not taking my bracelet."  
  
I looked at the golden millennium item that graced my right wrist.  
  
"Yunie? Are you there?"  
  
My yami's image appeared beside me.  
  
*Yes, I'm here. Are you alright?*  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
*I'm sorry, princess. I failed to protect you and keep you safe.* Yunie said to me.  
  
"Don't be silly. Its not your fault at all. They caught us off guard. So, don't be upset about it."  
  
*Victor has placed a magical shield around this place. The millennium bracelet distress signal can't break through.*  
  
"I noticed. No problem. That's what these are for."  
  
I held up the two card in my hand. One was the Invisible Angel Wings card and the other was Chyna the cadaver dog. I placed Chyna's card face up on the floor and the Angel Wings card face down and sideways on top of the other card. I stood back and closed my eyes. My bracelet started to glow and so did the cards. Light flashed and where the cards were stood Chyna, but she had wings on her back.  
  
I stroked Chyna's head and went to the open window with Chyna standing beside me.  
  
"Go, Chyna. Find Yugi and the others and bring them here. Hurry." I stressed to her as I tied my green bandanna around her neck.  
  
I watched as Chyna flew out the window, praying that the shield wouldn't keep her inside. Chyna flew beyond the barrier, turned to me and barked once and flew off into the horizon.  
  
"Hurry Chyna, hurry." I whispered looking at the slowly darkening sky, knowing that Victor will be back to get me once darkness has fallen in order to perform the ceremony to remove the card from my body.  
  
I prayed that Yugi and the others will get here in time and if not, well, I will do what I must to keep them and the world safe.  
  
***********  
  
Back at the Game shop, Yugi was sitting on the couch with his face in his hands. Tea and Fay was sitting beside him, rubbing his back trying to comfort him as the guardians stood around trying to figure out what to do next.  
  
"This is ridiculous. There must be something we can do. We're her guardians. What's the point of having these powers if they can't help us find Zana." Seto said highly agitated.  
  
"We don't know, Kaiba. The tracer cards and Yugi's millennium puzzle aren't glowing to lead us to her. They must be using some kind of spell to keep us from finding her." Jounouchi said upset as well over what happened.  
  
"Its my fault." a sad and despondent voice said.  
  
Everyone looked at Yugi with his face still buried in his hands. It was clear he had stopped crying since they first arrived back at the game shop, but he was in pain emotionally.  
  
"I was supposed to protect her. She came to me for help and protection and I failed. Its my fault she's gone and now she might be..."  
  
Yugi couldn't finished the statement. He refused to finished that thought. He was already hurting so bad from Zana's kidnapping, he wouldn't dare think about her in that fashion. Even though, it just might be true. He started to cry again.  
  
It was then that Fay spoke up.  
  
"I think I might know where she is."  
  
Yugi's head snapped up. "WHERE?!" He shouted getting to his feet and facing her with a pleading look on his face.  
  
Fay bit her lip. Gods, how she hated giving out false hope. "I'm not saying anything solid, but Victor did once say that he had to go to the Himalayas to perform the extracting ceremony."  
  
"Is that all?" Seto demanded.  
  
Fay tapped her finger against her leg, "I don't like giving out false hope. However I could pinpoint her exact location if I had something she recently had."  
  
Yugi got up ready to race to Zana's room. "How recently?" he asked pumping his legs up and down.  
  
The girl sighed. "One hour at the most."  
  
The spiky haired boy froze. "Grandpa did the laundry half an hour ago."  
  
"Damn!" Joji swore.  
  
Defafaeth got up and walked quickly to the window. "Chyna the Cadaver dog." She whispered and quickly threw the windows open. But there was nothing there . . . except a floating tied up green bandanna. "Ah. I see, the farther away the person whom summoned you is, the more you fade. Do not worry. Leave the rest to me." Fay murmured untying the bandanna from an invisible neck. She closed the window and turned around.  
  
"What was that about?" Tea asked confused.  
  
"Chyna was sent by Zana. This is her bandanna. I can pinpoint her location now and then we can save her."  
  
Honda smiled but then frowned sighing, "Even if we get find out where Zana is, we won't be able to get to her in time - the full moon is in four hours and the Himalayas are far . . . "  
  
"The duel monster realm. We can go through there, it will only take half an hour or so on foot." Fay said. "We shall leave immediately, let me prepare the ceremony to conjure the portal." She turned and left the room.  
  
"I'll go help her." Malik said leaving the room. He spotted Fay enter her room and followed her in closing the door behind him. "All right what's going on?" he demanded.  
  
Fay looked up from the desk she sat at, she put down the pen she was writing with, "I have no idea what you speak of." She said calmly.  
  
"Fay! Don't play games with me. There's something you're not telling me and I will not allow you to leave this room till you tell me damn well what that is!" He growled. He walked over to Fay and towered over her menacingly.  
  
"What makes you think there is something wrong?"  
  
"A) Your accent it gone. B) Your not being mouthy. And C) Your acting as if someone has died or something."  
  
The girl looked down, the picked up her pen and started writing again. "That last statement was partly right. I'm going to die."  
  
"What?! You . . . you can't die . . . . I won't let you!" he cried. Malik sunk to his knees and wrapped his arms around the girl's waist.  
  
Fay shook her head sadly, "I am . . . . not human. I'm a duel monster." She flinched waiting for him to let go in disgust. She never expected him to say what he said.  
  
"So? You're still my beautiful Fay to me." He murmured.  
  
"What?" she blinked in shock, "I'm a duel monster. Aren't you in the least bit disgusted?"  
  
Malik shook his head. He pulled her down into her lap and held her lovingly. "How could I be disgusted at you? You're Fay. My Fay. Will always be Fay. How can I hate someone I know, to the very core of my essence, will be my soul mate."  
  
Fay smiled and snuggled closer. "I hate you." She muttered.  
  
The blonde just chuckled. "I won't let you die."  
  
"When I die you'll have to let go and keep yourself living."  
  
"You won't die."  
  
"My sister and I are the Dragon Daughters. Pegasus created our card but the dolt accidentally put the one and only original into a shredder. Twenty years ago - in human terms - my sister and I were banished long ago from the monster realm on the charge of treason. No one believed we were innocent except the Blue Eyes White Dragon and Exodia, but then again they were are our boyfriends - so they didn't really count in the eyes of the others. We were accused of attempted assassination of Zana's mother. Zana's father found us guilty. He banished us, we could've been killed but because Exodia and Blue Eyes would've been pissed off, they gave us a punishment one step below death."  
  
Malik gaped, "Wow . . . so you once went out with Exodia?"  
  
Fay looked at him like he was an idiot. "I should smack you but I need to save the strength." She grumbled.  
  
"It still doesn't explain why you're gonna die."  
  
The girl stood up and signed her letter, she put it into an envelope already full of other letters and sealed it. She tossed the envelope onto her bed. "I'm to be killed on sight if I ever set a foot in the monsters realm again."  
  
"Well then I won't let you die." Malik said simply, he wrapped his arms around her from behind and snuggled his face into the nape of her neck. Fay smiled but quickly turned into a frown when added. "It would be a crime against nature to let you die a virgin."  
  
Fay's eye twitched and he left eye turned onyx while the right turned steel grey. Of course from behind Malik couldn't see . . . 'One . . . . Two . . . . Three . . . .' She began counting mentally.  
  
"You know we could solve that misfortune right now if you want."  
  
'Four. . Five. . Six. .'  
  
"It wouldn't be any problem with me." Malik went on cheerfully. "I wouldn't be bothered in the least bit."  
  
'Seven. Eight. Nine.'  
  
"So what do you say? I know you don't wanna die a virgin and there's a nice sized bed right - "  
  
"TEN!" Fay cried, she grabbed Malik's arm and flipped him to the wall. She walked over as he slumped to the ground and kicked him in the crotch - hard. "Hmph! Pervert - I hope I hit you hard enough to make sure you don't impregnate anyone - ever." She said huffily exiting the room.  
  
"Whenever she gets violent and hurts me she's saying she loves me." Malik murmured as he crawled out of the room.  
  
***********  
  
"Great. Is everything set now?" Tea asked as Fay entered the room.  
  
"Yeah." She grunted with a scowl.  
  
"What's wrong?" Seto asked from his perch.  
  
"Not a bloody thing. Mai and Tea and whoever else isn't a guardian is staying right here." She growled.  
  
"But - " Mai began.  
  
Fay cut her off short, "No buts, ifs, howevers, thoughs, yets, stills, nonetheless, even sos, on the other hands or any of that crap. You're not going, you won't make it in the portal anyway - you have not inner power." She tapped her foot impatiently.  
  
"She's right you two." Yugi said. "We won't endanger you by letting you go."  
  
"Oh all right." Mai said sighing. "Where's Malik?"  
  
"H . . here." Malik gasped as he walked into the room in a very strange way with his legs spread.  
  
"Malik are you okay? What happened?" Mokuba (sp?) questioned.  
  
"Fay kicked me "there" but I deserved it, why did I deserve it? Because I did, no more questions. Fay, the portal." He said in a strained voice.  
  
Defafaeth pulled out a shusuken* she muttered a few words, then made a slashing motion and repeated it ten times. Suddenly a swirling blue portal opened. "Come on." She said motioning to the portal and jumped in.  
  
"Is it safe?" Honda asked hesitantly.  
  
Malik shrugged. "I trust my Fay. She wouldn't ever try to kill us." He said jumping in.  
  
"I don't care if its dangerous! We have to get to Zana before anything bad happens." Yugi said jumping in with Seto right behind him. The other guardians soon followed and the portal closed.  
  
When the guardians appeared on the other side they were amazed to find Fay was gone and in her place was a monster. The monster turned, "I'm a Dragon Daughter aka Fay." She said. Her eyes were a misty gray, her skin deeply tanned; she had dark red hair that fell to her knees and translucent dragon wings. She wore indigo sandals, a crown of white roses, a sky blue toga that was six inches above the knee and a torn dirty gray cape. "Follow me. Malik shall explain." She said as she walked ahead.  
  
Malik explained why Fay was a monster as they walked deep into the forest. After fifteen minutes or so, the forest gave way to a tall mountain.  
  
"Are we gonna have to climb that?!" Joji asked in surprise.  
  
"I forgot how weak humans are." Fay said, "I guess it won't take us an half an hour after all."  
  
"DIE BITCH!!!" A voice cried.  
  
Fay jumped to the right. A monster with a broadsword crashed into the ground. "Hello Mickey. It is good to see that Zana brought you home after all."  
  
"How'd you . . . ?"  
  
"Maha Valio. I saved you remember?"  
  
Maha Valio gaped. "Fay . . . ? But . . . you - "  
  
" - will be killed if you speak any louder." She said evenly.  
  
"You shouldn't be here. No body knows the infamous Defafaeth and the elder Dragon Daughter are one and the same!" he said anxiously as he put away his weapon.  
  
"We need to use a portal up that mountain to get into the Himalayas to save the Princess."  
  
"The Princess is in trouble?!"  
  
"Yes. Stay and protect them, they shall explain. I will be back with transport." She murmured then she was gone.  
  
Maha Valio looked at the humans. "Well. Explain." He said. The humans explained everything to Maha. "So that explains it. Well I cannot leave the princess all alone, I shall go with you." He said finally.  
  
"Are you sure? It will be dangerous." Yugi said.  
  
"And living in the monster realm isn't?" Joji said dryly.  
  
Maha smiled, "Young Joji has a point there."  
  
"Okay the more the merrier!" Mokuba said cheerfully.  
  
"Yes we will need your help." Fay said emerging from the woods with Blue Eyes White Dragon in tow.  
  
"What is he doing here?" Joji asked.  
  
"He's here to give us a lift. He'll fly us to the mountain." Fay said. She jumped onto the dragon's back.  
  
"Wait. I thought monsters were supposed to kill you on sight." Honda said confused.  
  
Fay smiled, "The Blue Eyes White Dragon was - " the dragon snorted, " - is my sister's boyfriend."  
  
"All right then let's go!" Yugi said jumping on the dragon's back. The others followed a bit hesitantly but they had no choice. Blue Eyes took off soaring in the clouds and doing some tricks to show off. They arrived at the top shortly, they all said their thanks and goodbyes to the dragon when it took off again.  
  
"Here." Fay said. She walked over to a cliff and closed her eyes. "I will make a portal where we can cross over into the heart of Victor's fortress." She muttered an incantation then made slashing motions with her shusuken. A green portal appeared. "Let's go before they sense - "  
  
"THERE'S THE TRAITOR!!!!"  
  
"Damn too late. Get in all of you!" Fay growled. She pulled out her naginata. Then suddenly a whole hoard of angry monsters appeared.  
  
"Fay - " Yugi started.  
  
"Damn you to hell Motou! Get in the fucking portal now!!!" she screeched as she sliced a harpy lady in half. "I'll hold them off!!"  
  
Yugi looked back at his cousin then jumped in, everyone else followed the suit with Maha Valio last. Malik was still there watching. "Fay! Quickly! Everyone's in!" he shouted.  
  
Fay jumped back from the monsters she was fending off and grabbed Malik's arm. She thrust him into the portal and prepared to jump in.  
  
Malik landed on the hard stone floor and whirled around in anticipation of Fay's crossing. But all that came through was a scream before the portal closed.  
  
"FAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!" Malik screamed.  
  
*************  
  
I gasped as she felt Fay's life force fading. I immediately tried to contact my father mentally, but it was no use. Whatever magic barrier was protecting this place was blocking my mental communication with the monster realm.  
  
"Fay, I won't let anything happen to you. I won't let you die." I said closing my eyes.  
  
My bracelet began to glow as I concentrated on trying to break through the castle's barrier to get a mental message to my father or any monster in my kingdom. I was running out of time and I couldn't move since that bastard Victor had my legs and hands tied together and strapped to the alter.  
  
I was getting tired. I will not fail. I will reach my kingdom. I was beginning to sweat and my bracelet glowed even brighter. I sent out my message.  
  
"Duel monsters, please hear my voice. Stop your attack on Dragon Daughter Fay." I said mentally.  
  
**************  
  
Fay was laying on the ground, injured. As Blue Eyes White Dragon stood in front of her to protect her. The other duel monsters were closing when...  
  
"STOP!" a deep male voice said.  
  
The monsters stopped, looked, and bowed before the figure that appeared.  
  
"Magician of Black Chaos." Fay whispered.  
  
The Magician looked at Fay and walked over to her. The Blue Eyes White Dragon stepped aside as the Magician of Black Chaos knelt down to her.  
  
He placed a hand on her side, healed her, and helped Fay to her feet.  
  
"As of today, the Dragon Daughter or Fay, is no longer considered an enemy of the duel monster realm. She has been redeemed by order of Princess Yunalisa and I, your king." He said.  
  
The monsters nodded and grunted their acceptance. Fay looked up at the Magician of Black Chaos in confusion.  
  
"My daughter says you are not her enemy, but her best friend. She also told me what truly happened all those years ago with my wife." He told her.  
  
"How did-"  
  
"She know? Her mother confided in Yunie what happened before she died and Yunie told her. You are very lucky to have her for your best friend, Fay. I suggest you always remember that."  
  
The King of the duel monster realm opened a portal.  
  
"Now go. The others are waiting for you. Don't let her down, Fay." The Chaos mage told her.  
  
Fay nodded and jumped into the portal. The portal vanished after she entered.  
  
The Chaos mage looked up at the sky.  
  
"Hurry, my Pharaoh. Please hurry. She needs you." he whispered.  
*****************  
  
"Malik, what happened? Where's Fay?" Honda asked.  
  
"I'm right here." a familiar voice said.  
  
Everyone turned and looked to see Fay standing behind them.  
  
"Fay!" Malik cried. He ran and embraced her.  
  
"I thought you were dead." Malik said, his face buried in her hair.  
  
"I almost was, but Zana saved me." She answered him.  
  
"How?" Jounouchi asked.  
  
"Somehow she managed to contact her father and told him what happened all those years ago and he and the rest of the duel monsters forgave me. All because of Zana. She told them I'm her best friend." Fay told them.  
  
"I'm not surprised. Zana loves you like the sister she never had." Yami said. "I'm glad you're back, but now we must get to Zana before its too late."  
  
"But, Yugi. We don't know where she is?" Seto said.  
  
"She's on the roof." He told them and headed for the stairs across the room.  
  
"How do you know?" Honda asked.  
  
"I can feel her presence. She is very close by. Come, we must hurry. We only have a few minutes left and we have a lot of stairs to climb." Yami told them and ran up the stairs with the guardians right behind.  
  
***************  
  
I felt wet and cold at the same time as I fought my way back to consciousness. I blinked my eyes open to find myself still imprisoned to the ceremonial alter and it was raining hard and lightening flashed. It was then I noticed a ray a light shining down on me from somewhere up above. I looked and my eyes widened in fear at what I saw. It was the moon, the FULL moon.  
  
I was startled out of my stare by approaching footsteps coming up from the stairs leading back down into the castle. Four men in hooded robes appeared and took up position at the four corners of the roof, then came Victor. I could see him clearly now. He no longer wore a hooded robe. He was actually very handsome, but behind that beauty laid a evil so twisted and sick, it made it hard to believe that he was such a person. He stood at least 6'6", blond hair, slightly muscular build, but it was his eyes that scared me the most. They were teal green in color, but were void of all emotion accept hate and eagerness. He stopped by the table.  
  
"Well, princess. The hour has arrived and as you can see, no one has come to your rescue. Your friends have failed you and now, the End of the World will soon be mine." He said.  
  
"You're wrong, Victor. My friends will come for me and you won't get the End of the World card." I snapped at him with defiance in my eyes.  
  
He chuckled."So much faith you have. I will take pleasure in destroying it. Begin the ritual."  
  
The four robbed figures began to chat a spell and raised their arms to the sky. I struggled to get loose, but my bindings held fast. It was then I sensed Yami's presence as well as the guardians approaching fast and I prayed they would get here in time to stop Victor. But, my prayer went unanswered as a small hole appeared in the rain clouds above and a light descended and pierce my heart. I screamed as my body was enveloped in unimaginable pain. I clenched my hands into tight fists.  
  
I felt the light beginning to extract the Card that laid sleeping safely in my heart. I had to do something. I could not let Victor get the End of the World card. I closed my eyes and used the power of my millennium bracelet to try to stop the extraction, but it seemed to slow the process instead of stopping it. The spell was stronger than my millennium bracelet. It was only a matter of time before the card was removed.  
  
My nails bit into my palms as I fought with everything I had to buy the time needed for Yami and the others to get here and stop the ceremony. It was then I felt and saw the top of the card appear from my chest. I began to cry. Why was this happening? Is their some reason why the higher powers feel that Victor should win?  
  
*Zana! You must stop! You're life force is fading! I know you don't want Victor to have the card, but its not worth losing you life over!* Yunie yelled in my mind.  
  
*Yami and Yugi are worth it.*  
  
*Nani?* I heard Yunie say.  
  
*Yami and Yugi, hell, the entire world means more to me than my life. I love them both so much and if I have to die so that they have the chance to live then I will do so without a second thought. The needs of the many out weight the needs of the few..or the one.* I told her with a smile as I saw Yami's and Yugi's smiling faces in my mind.  
  
I heard Yunie sigh and say.  
  
*Very well, princess. I will do what is required of me by your parents in case this happened."  
  
My body started to glow as I felt Yunie's spirit fuse with mine and to hear my millennium bracelet shatter before the card was pulled free from my body.  
  
"AT LAST!!! THE END OF THE WORLD CARD IS MINE!"  
  
***************  
  
Yami as well as the others stopped. Yami placed a hand over his heart as a sharp pain pierced his heart and his soul as well as Yugi's.  
  
"Did you guys feel that?" Honda said.  
  
"Yeah. I can't feel Zana anymore. Its like she was there one minute and gone the next. The same thing happen to Yugi when he was dueling Pegasus in the shadow realm." Joji said.  
  
Yami immediately ran up the stairs once more with the others close behind.  
  
*Zana.* He and Yugi thought as they finally approached the roof.  
  
Yami stopped and gasped as he saw Zana on the ceremonial alter, unmoving.  
  
"You are too late, Pharaoh. I have the End of the World Card and now, COME FORTH SORCERESS OF BLACK CHAOS!!" Victor yelled as he held the card up above his head. It left his hand, flew up into the sky and pierced the clouds.  
  
Nothing happened for a few seconds and suddenly there was a flash of light and floating down from the sky was a figure dress in long, flowing, off the shoulder, black gown with blood red sash coming around the waist and down the front of the dress. Long, flowing mesh sleeves that flared out over its wrist and black high heels top off the outfit. It was a beautiful woman with long, jet black hair that danced in the wind as she slowly descend to the roof of the castle, honey tanned skin and ruby red lips. In her hand was a midnight blue colored scepter with heart shaped diamonds embedded in the handle and a large, heart shaped ruby on the top with three gold rings around it like the planet Saturn's rings. She held it up in front of her chest at an angle.  
  
She landed gently on the roof with her eyes still closed.  
  
Yami had gathered Zana's limp body from the alter and held her in his arms as he sat on the ground with the guardians around them.  
  
"Zana? Zana, honey, please open your eyes. Please?" He pleaded with her as tears flowed from his eyes.  
  
"Don't leave us, princess." Maha said.  
  
"You're wasting your time talking to a lifeless corpse, but don't feel bad, she put up quite the fight. Besides, isn't the Sorceress of Black Chaos wondrous? I never imaged such a creature existed, but there she stands awaiting my command." Victor laughed triumphantly.  
  
"Give it back." Yami said, gently placing Zana on the stone floor.  
  
"Huh?" Victor looked over at him.  
  
Yami stood up and faced Victor with his fists clenched tightly.  
  
"GIVE THE END OF THE WORLD CARD BACK!!!!" Yami screamed at Victor. Lightening crashed after he made that statement.  
  
Victor just laughed at him. "And who are you to tell me what to do? Go my Sorceress of Black Chaos and destroy my enemies." He looked at her.  
  
The Chaos Sorceress didn't move. Just stood there with her eyes closed.  
  
"Did you her me? I told you to attack." Victor shouted.  
  
The Sorceress raised her arm that held her scepter and fired her Chaos Rhapsody Spell attack..at Victor. Everyone watched as in shocked as Victor flew backwards and hit the stone floor and skidded on his back to a stop at the edge of the castle. Victor sat up winching in obvious pain and looked at the Sorceress.  
  
"What are you doing?! I am you master, you are suppose to obey me!" He shouted.  
  
The Chaos Sorceress turn her head in his direction and finally opened her eyes to look at him. Victor gasped in shock at what he saw.  
  
"No..NO!! ITS NOT POSSIBLE!"  
  
_________________  
  
*Shusuken - a fan with silk on steel ribs that are often engraved or pierced with a design. Outer ends of the ribs are very sharp. It acts as a thrusting weapon when closed and as a slashing weapon with open.  
  
WHAT DID VICTOR SEE? AND WHAT ABOUT ME!? 


	19. Chap 19

**_DISCLAIMER:_**** WE DO NOT OWN YUGIOH! WE DO OWN ALL OF THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND OURSELVES! WE ALSO WANT TO THANK EVERYONE THAT CONTINUES TO REVIEW! WE REALLY APPRECIATE IT! ENJOY CHAPTER 19 AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!! LEMON WARNING!! Song is 'IN HIS TOUCH' by Celine Dion **

**YUGIOH EXTREME **

By:XZanayu and Defafaeth Mechqua 

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

_____________

"No! NO! ITS NOT POSSIBLE!" 

Victor said as he looked at the Sorceress of Black Chaos. 

"What's going on?" Honda said obviously confused about what just happened. 

"Yeah. Why did the Sorceress of Black Chaos attack him instead of us?" Joji asked looking on along with everyone else. 

"I told you." The chaos sorceress spoke. 

"Huh?" Everyone said with the exception of Victor. 

"Did-did she just speak?" Joji asked. 

"You will not have the End of the World card." 

The sorceress said as the card she spoke of appeared in her other hand. 

"Nor will you have control of me." She told Victor as she kept her scepter pointed at him as it remained powered up for another attack if needed. 

Victor growled at her and stood up with a look of pure rage on his face. "I must admit you really do love him to go to this extreme to protect him, your kingdom, and this world." He said. "But, this isn't over. Not by a long shot." And with that said, a helicopter appeared and Victor leapt on board and flew away. 

The Sorceress lowered her scepter once they were out of sight and turned to Yami and the others and walked over to them. "Are you alright?" she asked him.

Yami stared at her as he nodded. He didn't know what it was, but something about her eyes reminded him of..his eyes widened. "Zana?" He asked.

"Huh? Zana?" Joji asked looking at the monster. The sorceress gently smiled and got down on her knees before Yami and wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his spiky, but soft hair.

"She is here my pharaoh." She whispered in his ear. Yami wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. He released her after a few moments. 

"But how?" He asked. "Right before the card was extracted from her body, the princess and Yunie merged and transferred her soul and mind into the card which in turned was automatically implanted in the Sorceress of Black Chaos when Victor summoned me." 

"What do you mean that Zana and Yunie merged?" Seto asked. 

"Princess Yunalisa and Yunie are one in the same. Their personalities were split literally. Her parents did it as a safety precaution just in case something like this was to happen. Zana represented the princess' compassion, sweetness, and love whereas Yunie represented the princess' strength, fighting skills, and power. Both were split into separate entities until they were to merge and become one." The Chaos sorceress told them. 

"Wow. So, why was Yunie in the bracelet instead of being along with Zana in a body?" Malik asked. 

"Because Yunie wanted it to be that way. She knew that she would be more helpful to her alter ego inside the puzzle than in a flesh and blood body. Yunie understood why the king and queen did this and kept the truth of it to herself until the situation arisen when it was to become one again." She replied. 

"I see. Yunie represented the princess' strong side while Zana represented the weak side, but both were the same person. So when one dies, so does the other one if they remain separate. Interesting." Fay said. 

"But what about Zana?" Seto asked. 

"She is unharmed. Her spirit lies safely inside me, but we must return her to her body immediately." The sorceress told them as she walked over to Honda who held the body in question. 

"My Pharaoh you must repair the millennium bracelet. It is the only thing that can return Princess Yunalisa's spirit to her body." She told Yami. 

"Right, but what about the End of the World card?" Yami asked as he gathered the pieces of the bracelet and began the task of putting it back together. 

"Once the card has been removed from the princess' body, it cannot be returned unfortunately. But, I handing it to you as requested by the Magician of Black Chaos, the King of the Duel Monster Realm, father of Princess Yunalisa. He knows you will use it wisely and correctly." She answered. 

"There! Finished. What now?" Yami asked. 

"Now, I will teleport us back to your home. This place reeks of evil intent and I would not want the princess to be effected by its stench when she returns to her body." The sorceress raised her chaos scepter and ribbons of light shot out from the ruby and surrounded them and they disappeared. 

********** 

Inside the living room of Ouji-san's game shop, a ball of pink light appears, flashes, and in its place stood Yami holding the millennium bracelet, the Sorceress of Black Chaos, Zana, Fay, and the guardians. 

"Honda, please place the princess' body on the sofa." The Chaos sorceress told him. 

"Sure." Honda gently settled Zana's limp body down and stood back. 

"My pharaoh. It is up to you now. Replace the bracelet on her wrist and hold her hand and concentrate on your feelings for her." Yami nodded and did as instructed. His puzzle began to glow softly and his Egyptian eye appeared on his forehead as he conveyed his feelings to Zana's body. After a few seconds the millennium bracelet began to glow dully as did the Sorceress of Black Chaos. 

"The Pharaoh's feelings are getting to the bracelet, but he needs help." The Sorceress said looking at the guardians and Fay. They all nodded and closed their eyes and conveyed their feelings for the princess as they stood behind Yami. Tea and Mai came in and watched in awe as their friends' bodies glowed with the colors of their outfits. The millennium bracelet glowed brighter and brighter by the second when Zana's eyes snapped opened and her body took on a golden aura. The sorceress smiled as she vanished and a white light in the shape of a dove flew over to Zana's glowing body. It floated for a while then entered. The golden aura gradually disappeared. Everyone opened their eyes and looked at Zana. She didn't move or breathe. 

"Zana?" Yami asked as he stroked her hair.

**********

I heard someone call for me. Whoever sounded so familiar. . . the voice was so soothing. Yami. Yugi. I opened my eyes and turned my head gasping at the wondrous vision before my eyes. My celestial angel. My champion. My one true love. My Pharaoh. My schoolboy. Yami and Yugi. 

"Yami? Yugi?" I asked reaching out for him. 

"Zana." Yami said as he pulled me against him and held me tightly. 

"Yami. Yugi. I love you." I told him as I nuzzled his neck and silently cried. I was alive, whole, and with the person I loved. I reluctantly withdrew from him and looked at everyone. 

"Arigato, minna. You guys were all great today." I told them. They all smiled. Joji walked over and gave me to two cards. 

"I believe these belong to you, Zana. Or do we call you Yunalisa now?" 

"You're my friends. You can always call me Zana." I told him. 

"So, you and Yunie are.." Yami mentioned. 

"One in mind, body, and spirit? Yes. I am official one whole person. The true Princess Yunalisa." I replied. I looked at the cards in my hand. It was the End of the World card and the Sorceress of Black Chaos card. I handed Yami the End of the World Card and gave the Sorceress of Black Chaos to Joji. 

"Zana?" Joji asked looking at the card then at her. 

"Its yours, Joji. I want you to have it besides the Sorceress of Black Chaos wants you as her wielder, not I. She told me as much." I told him. 

"Really?! Awesome!" Joji said happily. He whirled around and grinned at Fay, "Now that I have this card I'll beat you!" he boasted. Everyone gathered around Joji to look at his card except Fay. 

She was looking at Yami and I as we stared into each other eyes while holding hands. "Hey, guys. Let's call it a day and give these two some time alone." Fay said. 

Everyone bid us goodnight and left. Fay went to her bedroom and returned to the living room a few minutes later dressed in a black leather mini skirt, semi see through black tank top, black boots, a black biker hat, black skintight pants and a black belt with silver tigers on it. She walked past us pulling on her black leather figerless gloves. "Well, I'm off." She said cheerfully. 

"Where are you going?" Yami asked curiously. 

"Malik's. We're gonna play regular poker! Only you bet with clothing – not money. Then dare poker! Then strip poker! Don't wait up – I'll be there till morning." Fay said walking downstairs. 

I raised an eyebrow looking at Yami with a grin. "She'll be there 'till morning' eh? I wonder if - "

**_"PRINCESS OR NOT DON'T YOU DARE COMPLETE THAT STATEMENT OR I'LL DO SOMETHING SO HORRENDOUSLY TERRIBLE THAT IT'LL MAKE WHAT VICTOR DID TO YOU LOOK LIKE A CUPCAKE!"_**

I closed my mouth and whistled innocently.

Yami and I heard the door to the shop close and Fay's motorcycle start up then speed away. "Well, guess its just you and me tonight. Ouji-san won't be back until tomorrow afternoon since he had to stay over at a friends because of the heavy rain." Yami said as he held me in his arms. 

"Okay. You hungry?" I asked him. 

"Starving. Let's hit the kitchen." He said. We stood from the sofa and walked hand in hand to the kitchen. 

When we entered, we gasped at what we saw. The light was off, but candles were on the table. Two of the four chairs were removed, leaving only two at each end. On the table were two domed plates, a bottle of wine and wineglasses. We walked in and removed the domes and saw that on one plate was Fettuccine Alfredo, mushroom and sun-dried tomatoes stuff chicken breast, and grilled vegetables. On the other plate was Linguine with clam sauce, grilled shrimp and grilled vegetables. There was also a basket of fresh baked bread sticks as well. 

"There's a note." Yami said as he picked it up from between the candles and read it. "Thought I would get to ball rolling for the two of you by having this dinner prepared for you two. Enjoy. Yours, Fay." He finished. 

"How did she cook this so fast? She wasn't here long." I asked. 

"P.S. Let me guess. Zana just asked how I could so fast right? Ha! I'm good! Well it's take out, look in the garbage to find evidence of this testimony. Have fun. *wink* *wink*" Yami said. 

I giggled. "Well, shall we?" 

Yami nodded with a grin. "T'would beith a shame to waste such a glorious bounty." He said dramatically making me laugh.

We both sat down and ate in silence, but our eyes spoke what we felt. We finished our meal and decided to save the dishes for in the morning. Yami and I took our wine to Yugi's room to enjoy the stars through the skylight. We walked in and stopped in our tracks. Candles strategically placed around the room lighted the chamber. Giving it a romantic feel. The room had a nice mountain berry scent to it. Yami and I walked to the bed and stretched out to watch the stars after finishing our wine. 

"It's so beautiful. I never really took the time to look at the stars until I came here to live you, Fay, and Ouji-san." I said looking out the skylight and the star filled night sky. Yami sat up and looked down at me. 

"Not as beautiful as you." He said. I sat up and stared into his eyes. Our lips meet in a loving kiss, enjoying the taste of each other until the need for air broke us apart. Yami and I were both catching our breaths when I noticed a note posted on Yugi's portable CD player. 

"What's that?" I asked nodding my head toward it. Yami got up and removed the post-it-note from the boom box. He smiled and chuckled softly. 

"What does it say?" I asked. 

"Play me." He replied. He turned on the boom box and pressed play and return to sit on the bed with me. A beautiful melody filled the room and a sweet voice emerged. It was Celine Dion. 

**_((LEMON!! SKIP DOWN TO THE NEXT BREAK IF YOU'RE SQUEAMISH!!))_**

_Forgive me Don't know where to start. . . _

Yami and I started to kiss again and this time with more passion and we slowly began to undress each other. 

_I guess we've come to The serious part I need to find out If there's a chance For us. . . _

Soon, Yami and I were both naked and stared into each other's eyes. 

_Don't give me that same old look, you won't win me over. Don't give me the same old speech, you don't have to speak at all. You can say you love me, that I'm your perfect crush. How it hurts to need someone that much. . . _

Yami and I kissed again and fell back on the bed with him slightly on top of me. 

_You can swear you mean it But, that ain't good enough Cuz when a man loves a woman it is all. . . _

We stroked each other as our tongues dueled for dominance. In his touch Yami's hands caressed my breasts as he kissed my neck. I moaned at the situations that ripple through my body as my hands buried themselves in his hair. He kissed down my throat to my breasts and replaced his hands with his warm, moist mouth. I gasped and my back arched as I felt his hand stroke my petals before sliding his fingers inside me. "Yami." I moaned, grinding against his fingers. Wanting to feel more. 

_I wish you could see(yeah) Just how simple It's supposed to be. . . _

He left my breasts and continued kissing downward until he replaced his fingers with his tongue. I whimpered and moaned as I held his head and his tongue licked the hidden crevices of my walls. I screamed softly as I felt my climax approach and crash down upon me. Yami licked every bit of wetness before rising up to kiss me again. I tasted myself and became even more aroused. 

_'Cause now that we've come this far, we don't want to lose it. . . _

I pushed Yami onto his back and kissed down his body to his throbbing, weeping staff. I gently took it in my hand and stroked it. I licked the drop of fluid at the tip and kissed the head before taking as much of him into my mouth as I could. He had to be a good eight inches. I relaxed my throat muscles so I could engulf his hardness completely. I began to suck and caress him with my mouth and tongue, driving him crazy. He stroked my hair and moaned as I continue to enjoy the feel of him in my warm wet mouth. 

_If you wanna win my heart Baby just shut your mouth. . ._

Yami pulled me from his staff and pulled me up to kiss him and he rolled me onto my back with him on top and between my legs. His hardness pressing against my jewel. 

_You can say you love me, that I'm your perfect crush. How it hurts to need someone that much. . . _

Yami place my legs around his waist, his staff pressing against my eager gate, ready and willing to accept him. He kissed me before slowly pushing inside, easing his way slowly into my tight, wet passage, expelling his breath at the exquisite sensation as my body expanded to take all of him in, my wet warmth clasping him until he encountered the fragile barrier. 

_You can swear you mean it But, that ain't good enough Cuz when a man loves a woman it is all. . . In his touch _

"I sorry, baby." He whispered in my ear before he held his breath and lunged. When words don't mean that much My body stiffened from brief pain before I was opening to him like a flower...welcoming him, sheathing him. I wrapped my arms around him, sighing and moaning at the intense pleasure that flooded my body and soul. Fighting the orgasm that was threatening to erupt, Yami slowly moved within me, but when I began moving against him, clutching his hot body to mine, his restraint broke to prolong the act. Seizing my mouth in a hungry kiss, he drove into me, forcing me faster and faster to the peak, reveling in my muffled cries as I dug my nails into his back and began to shudder beneath him. 

_You can say you love me That I'm your perfect crush How it hurts to need someone that much_

Lifting my hips higher and tighter to him, Yami plunged harder, driven by some uncontrollable need to be as deep within me as possible when he came. He exploded inside me with a force that tore a groan from him and he still kept moving, wanting to make it perfectly clear how much he loved me. The second climax erupted in a jolt of sensation that shook his entire body, leaving him weak. Spent. 

_You can swear you mean it But, that ain't good enough Cuz when a man loves a woman it is alllllll. . . _

In a state of boneless exhaustion, Yami collapsed onto me and wrapped his arms around me, rolled onto his side, still joined with me. Both breathless from exhaustion, he held me in his arms, stroking my spine as I buried my hands in his damp hair before we both fell asleep still clinging to the fading euphoria that surrounded us. 

_In his touch. . ._

************** 

Fay walked into the shop lazily the next morning smiling to herself as she carried a garbage bag full of Malik's underwear and clothing. She never lost any card game not since Mickey taught her how to cheat – ahh . . . be skilled in that particular game . . . Yes . . . be skilled at the game. That's it! Fay had only lost her bra, jacket and her pants but only because she knew that Malik would never be able to concentrate on the game after she lost those particular items. Fay chuckled when she remembered Malick's expression as she winded up with a royal flush. They were playing dare poker, he lost so he had to walk around a crowded mall in pink teddy bear underwear! And it got better too! He lost to her again so he had to go into a gay bar kiss ten men, ask eight to marry him then do a striptease for all to see. He almost did it only when he got to his underwear he ran off scared. Some brave man. They had fun she lost purposely for the sake of fairness sometimes.

The girl chuckled making her way up to her room. She paused when she got to Yugi's room and smiled when she smelt the heavy scent of sex emanating from the dwelling. Tempted as she was to jump in and startle them – she didn't. Zana did deserve time alone with her only love after all she went through and she wasn't about to be the one to disrupt that – she valued her life after all! Fay walked to her room with a smirk, she couldn't wait to tell a little someone that he was gonna be a granddaddy! 

************** 

"DAMN IT!! How could she stop me?! I had the End of the World card and the Sorceress of Black Chaos, yet that pathetic princess still managed to foil my plans!" Victor yelled, knocking things over in his home. "There must be some way to get her out of the way?" He said, dropping down into a leather armchair. 

"There is." a voice said. Victor stood up and looked around in the shadows of the living room. 

"Who's there?" 

"Someone with the answer to you question." 

"You know a way to keep the princess from interfering with my plan?" 

"Yes. You must defeat the princess from within." 

"From within? What did you mean?" 

"You must do away with that which the princess cares for most." 

"Cares for most? Yes, what she cares for most! Well, my dear little princess prepare yourself because your world is about to come crashing down around your pretty little head. Hahahahaha!!!" Victor laughed unaware that the presence had a ulterior motive behind his suggestion and was laughing as well. 

**_TBC_**

**_WHO IS THIS GIVING VICTOR ADVICE? A WHOLE NEW EVIL APPEARS!! STAY TUNED!!_**


	20. Chap 20

Dear Readers,

We're sorry about last chapter. Do forgive us and if you won't then oh-well. I hope this makes up for everything. If it doesn't then find another fic to read.

_______________________________________________________________________
    
    Defafaeth paced impatiently around Malik's living room
    trying to get rid of the butterflies in her stomach.
    Malik rolled his eyes then threw the newspaper he was
    reading at the girl. "Stop pacing! You know I hate it
    when people pace!"
    The girl caught the newspaper then threw it out the
    window.
    "Hey! I was reading that!" Malik protested.
    "Shouldn't have thrown it then eh?" she said
    continuing to pace restlessly. He sighed in
    exasperation then got up and flopped down on the
    couch. He never noticed what a nice ass she had
    before. "Stop staring at my rear end! Not as if you've
    never seen it before!" Fay snarled.
    "What's wrong now Fay?" Malik asked wearily. "It's
    been two months since Victor's defeat. We haven't
    heard a peep out of him. Zana's wedding is tomorrow
    and there's gonna be a baby! What can possibly go
    wrong?"
    "THAT'S IT!" Fay screeched startling Malik. She turned
    to face him with a scowl marring her normally calm
    visage. "There are SO many things that can go wrong!
    Victor can show up again any time! I know him! He's
    bidding his time!" her eyes changed colours rapidly.
    "I know something bad is going to happen! I just don't
    know what!" she yelled.
    Malik got up to move to her. "Fay I – "
    Fay's knees buckled as she sank to the ground. "I.
    Hate. Feeling. Helpless." She pouted.
    "No one likes to feel helpless love." Malik said
    quietly sitting beside her.
    "I know." She said weakly. "But the thing is. I'm
    having this incredibly bad premonition. Something . .
    . . . Something big is going to happen and it ain't
    going to be pretty."
    _______________________________________________________________________
    Zana smiled as she looked at the dress she'd wear
    tomorrow at her wedding. Her wedding. Oh how she'd
    dream of that day when she'd walk down the aisle
    toward her true love.
    "Yugi." She whispered lovingly.
    Then she felt it. Eyes. Zana spun around and looked
    out the window. She looked out and saw red glowing
    eyes in a tree glaring. She dashed over then looked
    out again. They were gone. She chuckled feebly. It was
    just her imagination. Right? But, something told her
    otherwise.
    _______________________________________________________________________
    "Now Yugi. Don't feel nervous. Just remember – "
    "Who says I'm nervous?! Cake of piece! Cake of piece!"
    Yugi snapped irritably at Joji.
    Tristan and Joji had flipped a coin to see who Yugi's
    best man would be and luck just happened to smile on
    the blonde.
    Joji replied in a deadpan voice: "Not only are you
    currently speech impended but your knees are shaking a
    mile a minute."
    Yugi looked down to see his knees to see that his best
    man's statement was true. He forced himself to stop.
    Which resulted in his arms shaking a mile a minute. He
    glared up at his best man who was going to make a
    comment, and snapped. "Not a word."
    Defafaeth looked around nervously, her eyes glancing
    around suspiciously. The nervous feeling was still
    there and it wasn't going away anytime soon. The girl
    wore a black dress, black fingerless gloves, black
    high-heeled boots, a black biker hat and a black
    choker with a black rose on it. Beside her Malik sat
    in a black tux. Damn men, it was so easy for them to
    dress up! They didn't have to choose at all! All they
    would have to do is zip on a black suit and they can
    go anywhere!
    Malik sighed then leaned over and whispered. "Stop it.
    Nothing can possibly go wrong."
    "Ever heard of Murphy's Laws?" she whispered back. He
    shook his head.
    "No. Why?"
    "Here's one of the laws: If anything simply cannot go
    wrong, it will anyway."
    "A real optimist." Malik whispered sarcastically.
    "A smart one at that." She whispered back.
    "SSSHHHH!"
    _______________________________________________________
    Zana paced in the dressing room nervously fidgeting
    with the bouquet of flowers in hand. She paused and looked out
    the window then started pacing once more.
    Mai sighed in irritation as her friend started pacing
    once more. "Zana, please relax. We know you're nervous
    about getting married, but it will over before you
    know it."
    She stopped and glared at Mai. "How do you know?!
    You've never been married!!!" She said accusingly.
    "Zana." Anzu said. "Deep breaths." She smoothed out
    her baby blue chiffon bridesmaid dress Zana had
    previously decided upon.
    The princess stopped and spun around giving her friend
    an incredulous look. "Those don't help." Zana stated
    simply before resuming her apprehensive pacing.
    "Nothing can go wrong." Mai interjected.
    "Yes it can!" Zana cried. "What if the cake is
    deformed?! What if the floral arrangements get screwed
    up and I get geraniums instead of roses?! Yugi's
    grandpa is **_ALLERGIC_** to geraniums!! What if my dress
    just splits in half halfway through the ceremony?!
    What if – "
    "What if Fay had taken up that offer to be a
    bridesmaid instead of turning it down and she was here
    right now. What would she say?" Anzu said momentarily
    interrupting the princess's tirade.
    Zana stopped then faced her two friends. "She'd've
    Said, and I quote, 'Shut the bloody fuck up or I'll just tie you up
    and shove you into a closet and then shape-shift into
    your form and marry Yugi myself since you're too
    damn nervous to do it yourself.'"
    "And how would you respond to that?" She asked again.
    "I'd have said 'Go to hell.' Then I would've stormed
    out in a huff and walked down the isle head held high.
    Mai chuckled.
    "That's not the only thing that's bothering me." I
    told them.
    "Then what is it?" Anzu asked.
    She stopped pacing when she realized it was time to walk
    down the aisle.
    "Nevermind. Its nothing. You girls go ahead, I'll be
    right out." She told them.
    They both looked at her and rose from their seats. Both
    of them patted her shoulder with a grin and left.
    She looked in the mirror. Warning bells were going off
    in my head ever since she felt and saw those eyes
    glaring at her, only much louder. Something was going
    to happen. Something evil.
    She reached into the dresser drawer and pulled out her
    dueling deck. She looked at it and removed four cards she
    knew would be the greatest help if something did
    happen. She held the cards to her bouquet, took a deep
    breath then left the dressing room to meet and start a
    new life with her true love.
    _______________________________________________________
    The wedding march started to play and Zana appeared in
    entrance of the church in a white wedding gown. She
    blushed a little when she heard some gasps from the
    crowd. Her gown was beautiful. It was off the
    shoulder, satin, form fitting, floor-length gown.
    Accented with tiny rhinestones across the bodice and
    hem of the gown. A diamond-sapphire crown, that her
    father had sent her, graced her hair, which was pulled
    up into a bun with ringlets gracing the nape of her
    neck and sides of her face. A diamond-pearl choker
    coiled around her neck and heart-shaped sapphire
    earrings on her ears, her millennium bracelet on her
    spiraled long her wrist, which completed her ensemble.
    She smiled as she slowly made her way to the altar
    toward her beloved.
    Yami Yugi looked quite aristocratic in his white tux
    with baby blue bow tie and vest. His millennium puzzle
    around his neck. Zana took a deep breath as her heart
    sped up a couple of notches. The only regret she had
    was that her father was not here to walk her down the
    aisle or give her away, but he assured her that when
    this whole thing was over, another wedding would be
    held in the Duel monster realm.
    She made it to the altar and placed her hand on Yami
    Yugi's arm and smiled at him. Everything was perfect –
    well except for the fact that Fay was wearing all
    black and therefore was making it look as if it was
    funeral. Then again that is how Fay looked at
    marriage.
    Yugi look at Defafaeth through his peripheral vision
    and smiled weakly. Defafaeth smirked at him. He
    suddenly recalled all the marriage jokes she told him
    thorough out the week before . . .
    _*~*
    **Monday
    **
    Fay linked arms with Yugi's with a grin, "Here's a
    little advice for your marriage mate. 'To keep
    marriage brimming with love in a loving cup, whenever
    you're wrong admit it whenever you're right shut up!'"
    *
    **Tuesday
    **
    "You know. Marriage ain't a word. It's a sentence!"
    *
    **Wednesday
    **
    "A man is incomplete 'til 'e's married." Defafaeth
    said lazily, "Then he finished!"
    *
    **Thursday
    **
    Fay ruffled Yugi's hair up with an affectionate grin.
    "Marriage is the only war in which ya' sleep with the
    enemy!"
    *
    **Friday
    **
    "Poor Zana, she's marrying beneath her. All women do."
    *
    **Saturday
    **
    Fay grinned up at Yugi, "Marriage is like life in this
    – that it is a field of battle, and not a bed of
    roses."
    *
    **Sunday
    **
    Defaaeth sighed, "Marriage is a wonderful invention!
    Then again so is a bicycle repair kit."
    *~*
    _
    Yugi focused his attention back to the priest with a
    small smile. Fay was cynical now, but just wait until
    she finds her match! Oh he'd be laughing at her
    wedding! With Malik as the groom hopefully.
    Zana made it to the alter and placed her hand on Yami
    Yugi's arm then smiled at him, all the while keeping a
    tight grip on the cards she held hidden from view by my
    bouquet. She wasn't about to let on that she was worried
    on my wedding day.
    _______________________________________________________
    "It's time."
    "Yes."
    "It will soon be yours."
    "Yes!"
    "Now go."
    "YES!"
    He smirked behind his little pawn. Everything was
    going according to plan.
    _______________________________________________________
    The priest began the ceremony, I looked at my soon
    to be husband. He was everything a woman would want in
    a man and he was a pharoah as well, which would make
    me his queen. I still remember when he asked me to
    marry him...
    _*~*
    Yami and I were walking through the park after going
    out to a dinner and dance with friends. We sat down on the bench
    overlooking the raging ocean water crashing violently against the rocks. The blackened moonless sky loomed before us like black silk sprinkled with silver powder, I snuggled closer to Yami watching the far away stars.
    "Zana?"
    "Hmm?"
    "I want to ask you something. How do you see the
    future?"
    "The future? Well, I dream of bringing both the real
    and duel monster realm together as one. Where duel
    monsters coexist among humans peacefully and happily.
    The monsters will be free to come and go as they
    please and are no longer used to fight in tournaments
    or duels anymore, but to protect the world and
    everyone on it."
    I felt Yami smile then he kissed my forehead.
    "That's a wonderful dream. Zana?"
    "Yes?"
    He released me from our embrace, stood up, removed a
    small box from his pocket and got down on one knee
    before me.
    "Will you marry me and become my wife? My queen? My life? Mine forever?"
    He opened the box and I gasped. There, nestled in the
    velvet lining of the box was a beautiful,
    heart-shaped, diamond and sapphire ring that shined
    brilliantly in the moonlight.
    "Oh Yami." I said as tears gathered in my eyes.
    I watched as he placed the ring on my finger.
    "It belonged to my mother. She wanted you to have it.
    So, will you be wife and my queen?" He asked.
    I got down on my knees and hugged him tightly as I
    continued to cry.
    "Yes. Yes, Yami. I will marry you. I would love
    nothing more than to be your wife and queen. I love
    you." I told him tearfully.
    "I love you too."
    We sealed our moment with a kiss as the moon and stars
    smiled down upon us.
    *~*
    _
    And here we were now, standing before our family and friends
    before the priest and God, exchanging our vows. I'm
    very thankful that the fates choose me to be with
    Yami. If he and Anzu hadn't fallen out, I wouldn't be
    standing here beside the man I love more than life
    itself to become his wife.
    "I do." I heard myself say to the priest after he
    asked me if I would take Yami as my husband.
    But, before Yami could put the gold band on my finger,
    chaos ensued. It happened so fast, I remember the
    windows shattering, seeing Victor behind us and some
    sort of energy net being thrown over me. The overpowering smoke, the coughs, screams.
    "Zana!" Yami screamed as he grabbed hold of my hand
    that was free through one of the holes in the net.
    "Yugi!!" My gazed never left his and we felt ourselves
    being slowly pulled apart.
    "I-I won't..let..you go." Yami said as he struggled to
    hold onto me.
    But, it was useless. The beast that used the net to
    capture me was far to strong for Yami. I cried as I my
    love's hand slipping from mine. The beast was hopping into a dimensional portal leading goodness knows where.
    I looked him in the eyes and smiled softly.
    "I love you. Always." I told him just as our hands
    were pulled away. My eyes were drowsy I wanted to close them so badly but I kept them open. I tried, but I couldn't I closed my eyes the last thing I heard was a scream . . . my name? I don't know . . . I just wanted . . . to . . . sleep. . .
    _______________________________________________________


End file.
